


Darkly Dreaming

by edenblack85



Series: Enforcers and Unique Crimes series [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brutality, Death Rituals, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Valve Fingering, spike/valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 81,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenblack85/pseuds/edenblack85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iacon's best Enforcers are back and working harder than ever to keep the peace, protect innocents from grisly crimes, and even trying to solve a new series of murders that puts them all in a spin. </p><p>And this new Serial Killer seems to be pointing out something towards Prowl, as if trying to get his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Game Player

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they belong to Hasbro.

There was once an idea that seemed like a good idea, which ended up being a bad idea in the end. And in that idea, Prowl seriously wanted to slap the pits out of the new Enforcer Lockdown. 

If he would have known that if this whole thing would have gone down like this, he would have never allowed Lockdown to even talk him and their team of Enforce Investigators into doing this. 

Oh, he really wanted to strangle Lockdown right now, all becausethis had been his suggestion, his idea. He.felt so degraded because of the bad aft perve. 

'Hey, kid. Looking good out there. Lovin' the colors on you.' Prowl's internal com crackled. 

Prowl bit back a snarl from escaping him, forcing a smile instead when a fewmechs on the street walks whistled at him. 'Lockdown, when this is over, you better start running for your life because I am going to kill you. Painfully and slowly.' He sent back at the acid green and black mech. 

'Awww, what's wrong, kid? You look good in gold and silver.' 

Prowl twitched his door wings in agitation and wanted nothing more than to each through the coms, pull Lockdown through it and then shook him the face after he punched him about fifty times. 'I look like an over priced pleasure bot, Lockdown! This is highly inappropriate! Especially for me! Why did I even let you talk Magnus into this?!' 

'Because it had to be you. The perp is a mech who beats and rapes Praxian pleasure bots. So naturally, yeah. You look like an over priced pleasure bot. But at least you look like a sexy one.' Lockdown replied. 

Prowl really, really wanted to kill Lockdown now. But he.knew, as his.duty, his team mate had a point. He was.the only one who could do this and catch the criminal for harming pleasure bots, even if they were not exactly highly looked upon by many of Cybertronians. 

When the reports came in about Altihex pleasure bots being roughed up and raped, not many took it seriously. It was a pleasure bot's choice of career to interface for creds. So many Enforcers turned a blind optic to the cases. 

But then one case of a pleasure bot being beaten to deactivation had forced the Enforcers to look it into it. 

There had been eleven victims so far, all beaten brutally and they swore that the interface done to them had not been by their choice. They claimed that a mech had snatched them from the streets, beaten them and then raped them. Each and evwry victim, however, were Praxians. It seemed that the mech had a fetish for Praxians. 

It took a lot to get the victims to admit who the mech was. All of them were terrified to even say anything, fearful of their brutal attacker finding out and coming after them. 

It was finally one Praxian mech who finally came clean, described the mech and when the Enforcers ran it through the Cybertronian database, they.learned just how dangerous the mech was. 

His designation was Dead End. He had many warrents out for his arrest for brutality, drug dealing, sexual assault, armed robbery and even now, murder on one account. He was not an easy mech to get to, however. 

According to Enforcer files, Dead End was a little paranoid and always remained hidden from the public, only coming out when dealing Hyperbytes or Magnesia, both illegal and dangerous drugs that could even kill the users. 

When the Enforcers discovered that he favored Altihex pleasure bots, they set the trap. 

Unfortunately, Prowl, being Praxian and Dead End's taste, was the one who had to go under cover as a pleasure bot to ensnare the brutal rapist. 

As of now, he was painted up like one, gold and silver colored where his usual black and chrome coloring would have been with black suggestive symbols on his door wings. 

He was quite the sight, honestly. He had already had several offers from bots for high creds but he turned them all own, out of embarrassment, and to his duty. His only target was Dead End. 

'Babe, I know ya don' want to hear it, but ya really do look good. I'm almost tempted of coming out there and buying ya services, myself.' Came the cheerful but loving sound of Jazz's voice. 

Prowl flicked his door wings in embarrassment but felt his systems starting to heat up. He'd love that too, but it couldn't happen. 'Jazz, concentrate on the task athand.' He sent back to his lover and partner regrettably. 

'Kind of hard to do when all I want to do is look at you, lover. You're makin' me kind of hot. Tell ya what! When we get finished here, we go home and we frag like crazy, what do ya say?' Jazz asked, huskily. 

'Jazz!' Prowl groaned, his interface cover warming at the thought. 

'Okay, okay. Knock it off. Prowl is right. We have a job to do right now and that is not focusing on interfacing. So let's get back to work.' Came the stern voice of the Enforcer Commander and Captain, Magnus Prime. 

There were a few series of 'Yessir' and Prowl slowly started to relax. 

'Besides, we all know that once this is over, Jazz will drag Prowl back to Iacon, spill sweet energoodies all over himself and make Prowl lick it off later.' Magnus slyly remarked and a round of laughter broke out over the coms. 

'OOOOOH! Good idea, Mags! I am so gonna do that when we get home!' Jazz perked up, laughing. 

Prowl's cooling fans kicked on in embarrassment, but arousal at the mere thought of Jazz spilling sweet energoodies all over his frame and he licking it up before fragging his lover hard into the berth, or where ever they ended up. 

It was still funny. No matter what Prowl and Jazz did, no matter how hot they started getting when they got home, they still could not make it to the berth room until a second round of interfacing took place. 

So far, they had done it in the living room on the couch or the floor, against the walls,on the kitchenette counters, wash racks, pits! Even the balconey, which even Prowl had to admit had been so worth it when they scared the pits out of a nosy neighbor by all of the shouts and shrieks they made. 

It was ever so arousing to think about it. 

Suddenly, there was a piercing scream from somewhere down the road that nearly sent Prowl's spark into a frenzy as his head snapped up. He didn't even think about it but began running, shoving through thenow startled crowd. 

'Prowl, what was that?!' Magnus Prime called over the com. 

Prowl didn't answer as he just rushed towards the sound. He had to raw his door wings in tight so not to catch some other bot across the face as he went. He saw the growing crowd just up ahead, seeing the shock on some's faces and he could only imagine exactly what they were loking at. 

Quickly approaching and pushing through the crowd, Prowl finally reached the alley way and looked directly at what had some passerby screaming and stunned and he, too, froze. 

In the alley way was a horrific sight. He couldn't believe this mess at all. All of that energon splashed against the walls, the frame pieces scattered in what looked more like an autoposy medical class. 

But it was the head that had Prowl startled the most. Just by the sight of it made him want to purge.

Especially when he quickly ran an ID scan on who this was. He didn't to know, however, just a confirmation on who this mech was. 

'Prowl! Answer! What is happening?! What was that screaming?' Magnus interrupted his stunned thoughts. 

Prowl paused as he looked at the mess before him before growing serious. "Magnus Prime, sir. I believe I have located the suspect." He stated onto the coms. 

There was a pause. 

'Okay. Where is he? What is Dead End doing? Did he cause the screaming?' 

"He is right in front of me, not realy doing much other than laying deactivated in pieces and yes, he is the cause. I think you better come outside now. This is just like that cases we had orns ago." Prowl said as he began examining the entire area.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was only a breem later and the street was now full of Enforcers taking statements, shielding the public from the horrific sight, gathering evidence. 

Prowl was still studying the crime scene, taking in the sight of the frame. He frowned at the display of the frame, seeing how perfectly cut all of the limbs were from the actual frame. While the chassis was intact, the arms, legs, hands, peds and the head were severed from one another. The head laid right where it ws suppose to be but not connected. 

And in the dead mech's mouth protruded the mech's very own spike. It seemed that whoever did this had also cut off Dead End's spike and just shoved it into his mouth, making it look like he was giving himself oral service. 

What made it really strange, however, was the lack of energon oozing from the pieces. The severed pieces actually looked.....drained. It was like the energon had been drained from the frame before the pieces had been straight cut off the chassis. 

"Anything, Ironhide?" 

Prowl looked up when he heard his Captain's voice and listened to his large black friend as he made his report. He was curious about this whole new case, yet disgruntled at the same time. 

"Nope. No bot saw anything. The one to discover the frame was a little femme pleasure bot. She saw the cooling blanketjust lying in the alley, covering the frame and figured some bot had just thrown away a perfectly good blanket. She picked up and then screamed." Ironhide reported. 

Magnus Prime frowned before looking over at Prowl. "Prowl, what is your assessment? What do you make of this?" He asked seriously. 

Prowl glanced over at him before looking back at the frame. He was quiet for a moment, thinking about to say. "The victim was drained of energon before he was cut into pieces. Meaning, he was deactivated before cut. The spike was cut off probably about the same time the frame was. While I was waiting for you to show up, I did find traces of lubricant in Dead End's valve. I already ran a chemestry test and the CNA came back as his own. I believe the killer raped him with his own spike. I couldn't find any other evidence to whoever did this. The frame is actually ean of whoever killed Dead End." He stated. 

"Yeah, but why cut off the mech's spike and shove it into his mouth?" Jazz asked frowning as he stood next to his gold and silver painted lover. 

No one answered for a moment before it was Lockdown who shook his head. "Maybe it's symbolic. Dead End was beating on pleasure bots and raping them. So, whoever did this is probably punishing him the same way he hurt bots. Remember the last two that was like this?" He asked. 

Everyone nodded, remembering all too well. 

"The first victim was a sparkling molestor. He was one of our cases. He was found with his hands and spike cut off, drained of energon as well." Prowl said looking at Lockdown. "The second had been a drug dealer dealing with Hyperbyte that was also laced with Trojans. It was killing the users. When he was discovered, he was drained of energon and cut into pieces. But when we had Ratchet do the autopsy, it was discovered that he had traces of Hyperbyte and Trojans still in his frame. It was another of our cases."

"So whoever did this had something to do with the other two. So are.we.dealing with a new Serial killer?" Magnus asked frowning. 

Jazz shrugged but nodded at the same time. "Looks like it, boss. A Serial Killer who kills criminals. And it looks like they are tracking the cases we were. The fraes showed up right after we even got them. So, I'm thinking it is some bot who is playing vigilante." He remarked. 

Magnus Prime frowned but then shook his head as he thought about it. "We cannot allow some vigilante taking his own action. There is a reason why we are Enforcers. There is a system we have to follow. I want this Serial Vigilante found immediately. We start first thing next orn. But for now, it has been a long orn and all of you deserve a good night's rest, or frag in Jazz and Prowl's case." He added with a chuckle. 

Prowl sputtered in embarrassment and Jazz grinned lazily as he glanced at his lover. 

"Anyway, dismissed." Magnus added again. 

Everyone nodded and started to leave together, though prowl was still embarrassed by Magnus' comment. He admired the mech but like all of the others, he just couldn't help but tease his two partnered Enforcers with their relationship. 

"Well, I'll tell ya what. I am definitely taking Prime's orders.to spark. I am fragging lover mech here until he off lines." Jazz laughed as he stepped in close to Prowl and traced a seductive hand along the door wing closest to him. 

"Ja-Jazz." Prowl groaned, though he was starting to heat up. 

"I need a High Grade. Any bot up for a night at the bar?" Lockdown asked as he looked at the others. 

Ironhide just grinned but shrugged. "Sure, I'm game. Care if I invite my femme?" He asked. 

"Sure. Chromia's cool. You two fragging yet?" Lockdown asked grinning back. 

All Ironhide was grin but chose not to answer. He instead looked over at Hound, who was quiet the entire time. "How about you, Hound? Want to invite any bot out with us?" He asked. 

Hound smiled faintly but shook his head as he looked shyly away. "Nah. Got no bot to invite. I just don' have time to meet some bot and start a relationship with. With all the cases that keep piling up on us, it'd be kind of cruel to meet some bot and then have no time for them. But I am game for some High Grade." He said with a hint of forelorn in his tone. 

Evwryone just smiled faintly at the green countrybot, feeling a little sympathetic towards him. They knew, even Lockdown, that if any mech should have a special bot, it would be Hound. He was really nice, warm sparked towards everyone. He deserved to have someone love him. 

"Well, we're.off, mechs. We'll see ya next orn." Jazz said as he snagged Prowl's wrist and dragged him towards a highroad back to Iacon. 

The other three watched them go, all smirking as Jazz already began the seductive touch on his lover. 

"Ya know, on how much they frag each other, I am surprised none of them are sparked up yet." Lockdown remarked. 

"Ah, it's only a matter of time. It'll be interesting when Jazz does end up parked. If not more insane than usual. A sparked Jazz can only mean a more insane Jazz. Almost feel bad for Prowl when Jazz starts getting moody. It'll be hilarious though." Ironhide said laughing. 

Hound just shrugged. "I think it will be awesome. Prowl and Jazz deserve to have some little ones running around. They will definitely be cute, that's for sure." He said and the other two nodded in agreement. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Upon returning to Iacon, it seemed that nothing really changed between Prowl and Jazz. Especially when they got revved up with each other. 

Mouths were upon each other, hands were roaming, touching, heated panels only grew hotter as they rubbed against each other. Moans and groans rose as they took the lift up towards their apartment. 

"Prowlers......uh.....open up.........wanna feel....." Jazz panted between heated kisses. 

Prowl groaned as he felt Jazz's hand on his now hot panel and he slowly opened it, allowing his spike to spring out right into his lover's hand. He groaned loudly as he felt the warm palm wrap around him and begin pumping him in slow, torturous strides before speeding up. He kissed Jazz again, his glossa fighting the other's for dominance while his hand slipped down below and carressed his lover's valve cover. 

The cover immediately slid aside so he could slide a finger or.two up into the hot canal to reach sensor nodes. 

Jazz moaned, visor blinking out as he shifted his hips forward for more friction. "Uh.......oh, Prowl." He panted as he slowly rocked his hips into Prowl's hand while he pumped his lover. 

"Ja-Jazz........oh.......oh......" Prowl groaned in between kisses. "Jazz.......let's.....erm......try and make it to.....the...berth......this time." 

The doors pinged open, admitting them into their apartment and the two lovers stumbled inside, still pumping a spike, thrusting fingers into a valve, other hands rubbing and searching for all of the right points. 

And then Prowl nearly stumbled over something, making him gasp and stomp his peds as he tried to find his balance. 

Motions stopping, both turned to look at what Prowl had nearly tripped over and froze. 

"Uh.......Prowl, did you......really? I like crystal flowers as any, and the black and silver crystal flowers are gorgeous but......that is just abit too much." Jazz said startled. 

Prowl shook his head as he slipped his hand out from Jazz's valve, looking around the room with bewilderment. "Uh.....I didn't order these." 

In the living room, there were dozens of black and silver crystal flowers in silver vases surrounding the entire room. There must have hundreds of flower cut crystals, glinting in the light, showing the deep, deep purple in the black crystal flowers. 

And on the large balcony window was written in bold red, Hi Prowlers. Miss me?

Seeing the words, Prowl tensed up, his door wings stiff and high on his back. He knew.that hand writing from anywhere. And he was not happy in the least to see it. "

"Oh, no." The usual black and chrome mech whispered in growing horror. 

Jazz looked at him in concern and confusion, not really understanding. "What, Prowl? What's wrong?" He asked touching his lover's arm. 

Slowly, Prowl shook his head, looking pained and slow anger began to show on his face. He really hoped he was wrong but he knew that hand writing. And if the one who wrote the words was truly in Iacon, that could mean trouble was going to start brewing. 

"It's my brother. He's back." The Enforcer said the foreboding words.


	2. Oh, Brother.

There was not a lot that Jazz knew about Prowl's brother, for his lover did not like to talk about him. He knew thathis lover had a brother but he did not even know his name. 

Or at least, he thought he didn't. 

Until now. 

While cleaning up the mess that the intruding brother had left, Jazz had some questions that he refused to go unanswered this time. And while Prowl didn't want to talk about his brother, he made it a point that perhaps sooner or later, they were going to run into the brother in question so why not talk about him.

For a long time while washing the paint off the window with acetone, Prowl didn't speak. But the he sighed wearily and nodded as if making his decision. 

"His name is Barricade." 

Jazz whipped his head around from collecting the crystal flowers, looking at his lover in surprise. He wasn't exactly sure if he heard right. "Huh?! Barri......?! What?! I thought that was your cover name as Gang Master!" He said in alarm. 

Prowl, not looking at Jazz, nodded as he still cleaned off the paint. "It is. I have been using his name for my cover. I guess......I don't even know why." He said in forelorn. 

"So......your brother is back. From where? Where has he been all this time? How come I never met him?" Jazz asked frowning.

Steeling himself, Prowl looked back at him, frowning seriously. "He is a bounty hunter off planet, Jazz. He took off, leaving me behind when I needed him around after we had a falling out. You haven't met him because I told him to stay away from now on. He isn't the kind of mech you want to meet. I don't want him back,Jazz. And I don't want him around you either. He is bad news." He said firmly. 

Jazz frowned, shaking his head. "He is still your brother. Why didn't you say anything, Prowl? If he's a bounty hunter, then he is on our side. He tracks down criminals and brings them to justice, doesn't he?" He asked frowning. 

Prowl shook his head as he looked away. "Not exactly, Jazz. Yes, he is a bounty hunter but he doesn't only hunt down criminals. He hunts down whoever pays him to." He sighed wearily. "Look, I know you want to meet him but it would be a bad idea. He is going to cause trouble. Especially for you. I just know it." He said warily. 

Smiling faintly, Jazz went over and wrapped his arms arpund his lover, embracing him. "But what if he doesn't, love? What if he came back to make amends with you? You said you guys had a falling out. What was it even about anyhow?" He asked resting his head against Prowl's. 

For a moment, Prowl didn't answer but held his lover right back before he sighed as he met Jazz's visor with his optics. "You know how some brothers end up bonding each other, correct?" He nodded when Jazz looked surprised. "Barricade wanted to bond with me after......." he trailed off. 

"After what?" Jazz asked concerned. 

"After our creator and carrier were murdered." Prowl finished in a low voice. 

Jazz, startled, stepped back and stared at him. "Your.......they were murdered? When? Why didn't you tell me? Was this before or after we met at the Enforcers Academy?" He asked worriedly. 

"Before. It was the reason why I really wanted to even become an Enforcer. I wanted to find my creators' killers and even ensure that what happened to them wouldn't happen to any bot else. I didn't tell you because it was, is a sore subject for me to even talk about. It hurt too much." Prowl said again in a low voice. 

"Oh, baby. I am sorry. I wish you would have told me before. But I understand why you didn't." Jazz said sadly as he pressed his forehead against Prowl's, looking deep into his optics. "What about Barricade? Why did you refuse him?"

Prowl slowly withdrew his optics away from his lover's, shaking his head. "Because after our creators died, he became obsessed with finding the killers and killing them, himself. It was why he became a bounty hunter. To hunt them down. He......just wasn't doing good things, Jazz. He was abusing his authority and I am sure he still does. That was mostly why I wouldn't bond with him. Because he wasn't doing good things. And that was when we had our last fight." He told Jazz. 

Jazz slowly nodded as he took it all in before he smiled faintly. "Did you love him though?" He shook his head when Prowl hesistated, looking uneasy. "It's okay if you did, Prowl. I don't mind if you loved him. I know that now you love me." He said softly. 

Smiling faintly, Prowl nodded. "At one time, Barricade and I were inseperable. I did love him. But not any more. My spark belongs to you, Jazz. And it always will." Je said pressing his forehead against his lover's before lightly kissing him. 

Smiling, Jazz just too his mech's hands and lightly tugged him towards the berth room. "Come on, lover. Let's get to recharge. We have a big case to start on next orn. We can talk more about Cade later. And if he really does show up, wanting to cause trouble, then tell 'em to hit the road. We won' let him cause trouble." He said smiling. 

Prowl sighed but smiled with a nod. He allowed Jazz to pull him into the berth room and settle them both down. His arms wrapped around Jazz, who laid on his chassis pretty much, he lightly kissed his lover's head. He was still worried, nonetheless. He knew Barricade too well. And the fact that his brother returned to Cybertron did not forbode well. 

But only time would tell what would happen. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Another round over here, barkeep!" Ironhide called over, holding up his empty energon tube while his arm settled around the pretty powder blue femme next to him. He looked at the others and received nods in agreement. "So, what do ya think of this new case?" 

Lockdown groaned giving the big black mech a look. "Mech, Hide. You're startin' to sound like Prowl. We came here to get away from work, not dive back into it." He grumbled. 

Ironhide shrugged with a grin. "Hey, I'm just wondering, LD. This whole new case is kind of fishy if ya ask me. What kind of criminal targets other criminals? An' how did he get to our perps before we did? I mean, as soon as we even got word about the perps, they show up next few orns dead. I'm just wondering, what if he is some corrupted Enforcer like Ultra Magnus had been?" He asked frowning. 

Both Hound and Lockdown frowned at that but shrugged. They knew he had a point but......."I don't know, Hide. Magnus did some pretty hard core diggin' through every bots' files to make sure they weren' twisted. And ya know him. He doesn' do it by half. I think he would know if we had corrupted Enforcers or not." Hound said before he looked up when the barkeep whistled. "Oh, our energon is ready. I'll go get 'em." 

Ironhide, Lockdown and Chromia nodded as the green Enforcer stood and made his way towards the bar before diving back into the conversation. 

"Well, either way, Hound's got a point. Magnus Prime ain't no idiot, Hide. He would've caught wind of corrupted Enforcers long before this started." The ex-conmech remarked. 

Hound pushed through the somewhat crowded bar, excusing himself politely when a few looked annoyed. He made it to the bar just fine, smiling at the barkeep as he paid for the energon. 

"Oh, come on, babe. Don't be like that. We just want to get to know you." 

"I said I am not interested, now will you please stop touching me!" 

Hound blinked at the raised voices now even a few feet away and saw three mechs surrounded around a fourth, who looked quite uncomfortable. Especially with the three mechs laughing and touching the completely stiff mech. And it was that fourth mech that made Hound stop leaving the counter, just to watch. 

The three mechs were all simple Kaonites, probably tourists to Iacon. But the fourth.....he was no doubt from Iacon but.....he was quote more flashier than they were. 

His plating armor was quote smooth with black sensor plates running down his slender arms. The rest of him was a rich deep red with silver exotic looking markings running across his chassis. He had what looked like sensor wings twitching on his back in irritation. He also had quite the brilliant white-blue optics, which were flashing annoyance at the mechs touching him. His helm was smooth with the consideration of head fins raised on the sides, making him almost elfish like. His face was dark silver like and very attractive, to be honest. 

Hound had not seen very mechs like this one, especially in a place like this one. But he knew a Towers mech when he saw one. Now what a Towers was doing in a High Grade bar like this one, he had no idea. All he knew was now, he couldn't take his optics off this quite exotic mech. 

"Come on, mech. We're just trying to be friendly here. And you're obvious looking for a good time. Why not join us for the night?" One of the three Kaonites asked putting his arm around the Towers mech. 

The Towers mech growled, trying to jerk away but the grip the other had on him wouldn't allow him to go too far. "Get off of me!" He snapped. 

"Heh, no way, Towers. We just wanna see if you, fancy parts, really knows what it takes in berth." The offending mech said, his hands sliding down the Towers mech's back until they were nearly on his aft. 

"Excuse me, do we have a problem here?" Hound found himself speaking up immediately, his face now dark in seriousness as he stepped closer to the mechs, energon forgotten on the counter. 

All four mechs turned to look at him, surprised before the Kaonites growled at him. 

"Yeah, we have a problem. We got some green hick putting his nose right where it don't belong. Mind your own business, mech." One of the three growled at him. 

Hound raised an optic ridge before he placed one hand on his waist and ised the other to tap his Enforcer's seal on his shoulder plates. "Really? Well, I don' see a problem with that. But what I do see is a couple of over charged mechs bugging another who don' want the attention. Why don' ya fellas go find some bot else? He obviously don' want the attention from ya'all." He said firmly. 

The Kaonites all eyed his Enforcer seal for a megatick before drawing back from the Towers, yet moving towards Hound, all looking quite ominous. One of them even dared to raise a fist as if about to swing at the Enforcer. "Ye ain't an Enforcer. You're too ugly to be, hick. And too scrawny. Now bug off or we......." one was saying, even as Hound flinched slightly at the insult. 

"Now, now, mechs. You just didn' insult an Enforcer, did ya? Or this mech, who happens to be our pal, did ya?" Lockdown asked suddenly stepping up from behind Hound, his hook raised mirthlessly to study. 

"Sure likes he did, LD. And I don't think I like the sound of them insulting our Hound like that. Or raising a fist at him. Ya about to assault an Enforcer, fellas? Because that can land ya in the Enforcers lock up for a good while." Ironhide remarked as he and Chromia both stepped forward, looking quite menacing. 

The three Kaonites stepped back at the sheer size of Ironhide or the menacing hook of Lockdown before they raised their hands and stepped back from the Towers mech and the Enforcers. They were definitely not going to get into a fight with a big mech and a dangerous one like Ironhide and Lockdown. 

Once the three mechs were gone, the two looked at Hound, who smiled faintly, feeling only a little burned from those aftpipes' insults towards him. 

"Hound, ya better not be letting those mechs getting to ya. You ain't ugly, mech." Lockdown growled when he noticed the sore look in his optics. 

"I ain' pretty either, LD. But thanks." Hound said grateful either way. 

"Heh, I'd prefer your company more than theirs." The Towers mech suddenly spoke up now stepping over smiling at Hound. "Thank you for trying to stick up for me anyway. I'm Mirage." He said offering his hand to the green mech. 

Smiling back, Hound took his hand and shook it, only hesistating to letting it go. "I'm Hound. These are my friends and co-workers, Ironhide and Lockdown. Ironhide's pretty femme is Chromia. It's nice to meet you and no problem at all. You asked them to leave ya alone and they wouldn't. So I guess I just had to stick my nose where it didn't belong." He said shrugging as he let go. 

Mirage just smiled, shaking his head as he looked back at the green mech. "I am actually glad you did." He paused before glancing over at the barkeep. "Can.....can I buy you an energon, out of thanks?" He asked looking back at Hound. 

"Sure. You want to join us at our table?" Hound asked, quite perked up. 

"I'd love to." Mirage answered smiling back before making the orders for their new round of High grade for their table. Neither Mirage nor Hound saw the mysterious smiles that Ironhide, Chromia or Lockdown gave each other as they looked between the two. 

"So, what's a Towers mech doing out in a High Grade bar like this?" Ironhide asked once they all settled down at the table. 

Mirage grimaced as he drank his high grade but shook his head. "Believe me, it wasn't my idea. Some friends thought it would be nice if we went out to a bar, we would have some fun. Problem is, they ditched me and left me here without even letting me know." He said grumpily. 

The Enforcers and the femme all grimaced at that. 

"Sounds like you need some new friends then. That ain't right. Not even by my standards." Lockdown growled. 

Mirage sighed, his sensor wings hanging low. "Yes, I suppose so. My only problem is.......well, they are from the Towers as well and usually we do not find our selves outside of the Towers circle. This is the first time I have actually even spoken to other bots that are not Towers." He said apologetically. 

The Enforcers and femme did not look offended at all. They were sure that was the case. As far as they all knew, Towers bots didn't socialize with those who were not from the Towers, which technically were very high in the caste system. Wealthy by some nobility, somewhat stuck up in personality, Towers bots usually stuck to their own. So this was a first for them to even being around and sharing energon with a Towers mech. 

"It's all right. You're meeting us now and we don't seem so bad, do we?" Chromia asked grinning at the handsome red mech. 

Mirage couldn't help but smile back, shaking his head. "No, you don't seem so bad. Of course, you are Enforcers, with the exception of the femme. And I have heard good things about Iacon's finest." He looked right at Hound, who was trying not to.stare at him. "You do not look like the usual street Enforcers, however. So I am guessing you are the elite Enforcers. Am I wrong?" He asked. 

All three mechs shook their heads, smiling. "No, you're not wrong. Technically, we're from the Crime Investigation division of the Enforcers. We're the guys who usually goes under cover or solves mysteries to crimes." Hound said smiling. 

Optics brightening, Mirage looked enthralled with that. He even leaned closer to the green mech, looking highly interested. "Really? That is amazing then! I heard about the whole Casabot Killer case on the media network. Was that you then?" He asked excitedly. 

Hound nodded proudly while Ironhide and Lockdown were trying not to laugh at the reaction. "Yep! We helped solve that case and put the bad bots in Darkhelm prison. Got up and personal with 'em too." He told the red mech. 

Mirage just smiled as he took it all in. "Wow. I heard about it but never would have guessed that I would ever meet the Enforcers who arrested the Casabot Killers. You must have been pretty brave to deal with such killers like that. Was it terrifying?" He asked totally interested now.

"Meh, it was all right. Disturbing, to be honest. The Casabot Killers were pretty twisted in the head on what they were doing to their victims. But truth be told, we're not suppose to talk about that case." Hound said apologetically. 

"No, it's all right. I understand. There must be some cases you cannot even talk about." Mirage said smiling, his sensor wings flicking a little. "Why don't you tell me more about you guys then? I can't quite pick up your accent, Hound. You're obvious from the South, right?" 

Hound nodded and shrugged at the same time. "Steelpine. I came to join Iacon by invitation when we cracked the Casabot Killer case. I am a Tracker. Meaning, I literately have a nose for smelling things out. My sensory programs are a bit stronger than most." He stated. 

Mirage looked facinated as he looked at him. "Really? So you can smell anything?" He asked curiously. 

Shrugging and nodding again, Hound agreed. "Pretty much. I can point out different smells, even amongst others. Though, some times some smels are too strong and can over load my sensors." He told him. 

"Interesting. What about you, Lockdown? Where are you from? Do you have facinating abilities or skills?" Mirage asked, looking at the tough looking mech. "And would it be rude of me to ask......." he cut himself off glancing at the mech's hook with an apologetic grimace. 

Lockdown just waved it off as he gulped down some.of his High Grade. "It's all good. Used to bots staring. Lost my real hand in Alphatrax Delta Nine, a small back water planet. Before becoming an Enforcer, I was a black market trader and even was shipping illegal goods from systems to Cybertron. One of the jobs I took was shipping a Mgalekgolo from Alphatrax to Cybertron for some underground special and rare beings collector. Might be smaller compared to us but they sure are mean pitspawn. Ripped my hand right off during a rampage when the drugs wore off it. Made the client quite fragged off when I killed the damn thing and had to lose all my creds to get him a new one. And had to eventually get a new installment for it." He explained. "Anyway, I'm originally from a neutral colony just outside Cybertron. So technically I never was created on our glorious planet." 

Mirage nodded, quite facinated with the story and would have eventually limed to hear morebut it would be better and polite to hear from Ironhide and Chromia. So he looked to them. 

"We're both from Iacon. Been an Enforcer for a good long while now. Don't really have interesting stories to tell. Other than I am usually called a trigger happy, old coot. It's Houmd who usually has great stories to tell. Hey, Hound, tell him about your favorite hobbies and all. Maybe he'll like hearing about your obsession about hunting mechanimals and all. Towers mechs are into hunting and all, right?" Ironhide asked. 

Hound grimaced, giving Ironhide a pained look. He really didn't want to get into that subject. 

"I actually do like hunting once in a while. Used to be into Turbofox trapping when I was a younger mechling." Mirage said smiling. "What do you prefer, Hound? Turbofoxes or Cyboars?" 

Again, Hound grimaced looking down, feeling his spark dropping a lot. "Actually.......I don't hunt at all. I don't have the spark to hurt mechanimals. If I hunt them at all, it's just to watch them, observe them in their habitates." He stated in low voice.

There was an awkward silence while it was Lockdown who groaned and kicked Ironhide from under the table, who cursed silently. 

"Oh." Mirage said, his tone lowering before he smiled again and shook his head. "Well, that's good. I only hunt the mechanimals because I like them myself. I used to kill them for sport when I was younger but......after hunting a rather lovely Mechahorse, I kind of lost interest. It usually was my creator's idea anyway. He pushed me into it so we could look good for the other Towers bots. I never did like killing them, truthfully. I only got into it just so I could fit in with the other Towers." He huffed and planted his elbow on the table and propped up his head in a mood. "Of course, look where that got me. My own Towers friends ditching me in a bar just for their own amusement." He sighed. "Definitely have to admit, we, Towers, sure like to make our selves look stuck up and holier than thou art. Truth be told, I think the only reason why I even stuck around here was to see if I could fit in with normal mecha for once. Not really doing a good job, am I?" 

The three Enforcers and femme all smiled, shaking their heads as they looked at him, feeling some sympathy for him but also not. 

"Nah, not realky. But if ya hang out with outsiders more, ya might. Best teacher to ask to help ya fit in would be Hound. He's the most patient mech I've ever met, honestly." Lockdown said grinning slyly at the green mech. 

Hound felt his cooling fans click on in embarrassment and horror as he gaped at Lockdown, already starting to catch on to his game. 

Well, I don't know about you lot, but I want to spend some quality time with my femme. So I'll see ya guys next orn for work. Nice to meet ya, Mirage. Hope ta see ya some other time." Ironhide said rather hurriedly as he stood and tugged Chromia to her peds. And they were.gone before Hound could even get a sputter out. 

"Yeah, I'm beat, myself. Gotta long orn tomorrow. See ya, round, Hound, Mirage. Make friends and all." Lockdown said before he was up and pushing away from the table before.Hound could even get another sputter out. 

Soon, it was just the two just sitting there in awkward silence. Though, Mirage snorted and folded his arms as he leaned back, raising an optic ridge over at the blushing green mech. "Why do I get.the feeling your friends just ditched you just so you can talk to me alone?" He asked with a small smile. 

Hound dipped his head down, wide optics and blushing madly. "They......uh......I don't know.......really....." he was sputtering in embarrassment. 

Mirage chuckled before he reached over and placed a hand on Hound's hand to make him look at him. "You don't do this kind of thing very often, do you?" He asked and recieved an embarrassed no from the green mech. "Guess I better make the first move then." The Towers mech said slyly before he swooped in and pressed his mouth against the startled Enforcer's. 

For a moment, it was just an awkward moment of a kiss as Hound suddenly pulled back and looked at Mirage in surprise before he gave a shy smile. "I.....uh.....I don't usually do things like this. I.......well......I......" he was stammering. 

Mirage just smiled as he leaned ever so closer to Hound, quirking an optic ridge. "I don't either, Hound. Usually I am with another Towers mech. But like I said, I am finding the need to make a few changes. I really was looking for outside company tonight. I just didn't like what I kept seeing until you came in like a mech in shiny green armor. Would you like to join me tonight?" He asked in quite a sultry tone, smirking softly. 

Hound swallowed hard but slowly nodded. "I'd......like that. I don't usually do things like this. But......you are very attractive and it isn't every day that an attractive mech like you would ever ask me....." he grimaced in embarrassment. 

"Don't sell your self short, Hound." Mirage said as he slowly moved in again with a sexy looking smile on his face. "You're not igly. You're actually quite cute." He said before pressing his mouth against the green Enforcer's again. 

Almost shy, Hound kissed Mirage back, opening his mouth and allowing the Towers mech to dive in with his glossa. He had to hold his breath as almost a jolt of pleasure sprang right through his frame right into his interface arrays, lighting them up and heating them as he shyly played domination with Mirage in their kiss. 

It was a heated kiss and while Hound had had a few in his creation, this topped them all. 

Vents now rapid, Hound pulled away and lookedright into Mirage's optics. "Wou-would you like to come back to my place or would you like to go to yours?" He asked slightly out of breath. 

Mirage with heavy shuttered optics and a smirk on his face, traced his fingers right with Hound's, gripping it. "Yours is probably closer. Mine is in the Towers and they really wouldn't allow an outsider in, even if you were with me or not. Let's ditch this place." He said before pulling back away and tugging the green mech to his peds. 

Hound, spark whirling rapidly in its chamber, followed like a happy and excited cyberdog, optics locked right on Mirage's back side and feeling his systems heating up even more. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Uh.....uh....oh, oh......Primus!" Gasped the one below the red mech, who was thrusting into him hard and fast but ever so pleasantly. 

"Mmmm. You.....definitely don't do this oft........eeeen." Mirage groaned as he thrusted his hips against Hound's, hands locked with the other's above his head. He threw his head back and keened as he felt the valve tighten around his spike, clamping down with every pull out he did. "Oh, oh. Primus, you.....feel so good, Hound." 

Hound keened as he felt Mirage thrust hard into him and hit a delicious sensor node deep inside. "Oh, oh, right there! Please! Please do that again!" He begged, his head pressed hard into his soft alloy pillow under his head. 

Hips arching a little, Mirage thrust against the same spot, over and over again, his optics off line as he pushed his upper part up to hit the new angle. "Uh.......uh!" He groaned thrusting in and out and yet hitting the same spot. 

Hound keened again, his hips raising to meet Mirage's thrusts enthusiastically. His peds practically curled from sheer ecstacy and pleasure coursing through his frame. He was getting close. His overload was soon reaching the maximum capacity. He could feel Mirage getting closer as well through his Em field. 

Panting, Mirage changed his angle again, one hand releasing of Hound's and dipping down between to grab the stiff spike poking him in the middle.with each thrust he made. He wrapped his hand around Hound and began pumping furiously to the same rhythm as his thrusting. 

"Oh, Primus!" Hound practically howled as helf felt dual pleasure running into his valve as the spike began throbbing and slightly bulging inside of him. His spike felt like it was going to explode from pleasure from Mirage's sliding hand, for if he stopped. "Al......almost......there, uh!" 

"Myself too, love!" Mirage groaned as he thrust hard and long into Hound before pulling back out and then snapping his hips down hard and fast, where he suddenly exploded in transfulid as his overload hit. "ARGH!" He cried out. 

"OH! PRIMUS!!" Hound howled, his head thrown back and his optics nearly white as his own overload was triggered. His valve clamped down tight around Mirage's spike, milking it for all its worth. 

Hips jerking with each spray of transfluid, Mirage roared again, his back arched and hand tightening around Hound's spike as it released its own spray of transfluid right into his frame. 

Then, it was over. 

Mirage collapsed on top of Hound, his vents heaving and his fans spinning rapidly in his chassis. He panted right along with his new lover, trying not to crush him, though it wasn't entirely possible. 

For a moment, it was just heavy breathing and shaking fraes quivering against one another before the red mech slowly pulled out of the sticky wet valve, shuddering at the extra pleasure it gave him. "Oh, Primus! That......that felt good." He gasped as he collapsed beside Hound onto his back. 

Hound chuckled softly as he looked wearily at his new berth mate. "Ye-yeah......" he said shakily. "I......I am beat......." 

Mirage chuckled as he looked back. "Yo-you are? I did all the work." He teased. 

Grinning, Hound leaned over and kissed him on the mouth before pulling back when the red mech shifted slightly away. "Whe-where you going?" He asked fondly as the red mech slowly climbed off the wash rack. 

"Would you mind if I used your washrack?" Mirage asked instead of answering. 

Hound smiled, propping himself up. "No, it's all right. Do you want some company?" He asked teasingly. 

Mirage smirked over at him, making his way across Hound's berth room. "That would be counter productive, love. No, I will just be megaclick." He told him as he stepped into the wash racks and closed the door. 

Hound just smiled as he laid back down and listened as the wash racks activated. He offlined his optics and just listened to the splashes of cleanser and oil as he imagined it raining down on that deliciously beautiful frame of his new lover. He laid there for a long moment, just listening before he heard a click. 

Surprised, Hound on lined his optics and looked athis wash rack door, pausing in surprise to see it open. The wash racks was still going but the room was empty. He frowned, feeling his spark starting to race before he climbed off his berth and went over to his berth room door. He arrived just in time to see his apartment door shut. 

But there was no doubt about what just happened. 

Mirage had left, snuck out without even saying anything. 

Hound felt his spark drop and he slumped in distress and misery. He was not the brightest, he knew but he could figure out that all this had been was probably a one night stand. A conquest. 

He really hoped not. For his own spark's sake.


	3. A Brother's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **: See end notes for some information.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" The sound of Ironhide's voice boomed throughout the entire Enforcers Headquarters, making several heads snap up and two certain Enforcers falter as they approached their team mates. "Why I oughta......!"

"Ironhide, please don't! What if it is a misunderstanding? What if he received a comm call for an emergency and he had to go?" 

"That don't mean slag! You do not run out on some bot you're with without at least saying anything! That stuck up, carrier fragging piece of slag is gonna hear it from me when......."

Prowl and Jazz stepped up to where they saw Ironhide fuming with an even more fuming Lockdown and a frantic, obviously upset Hound trying to calm them both down. "We definitely walked in at the wrong time. Who're ya talking about, Hide?" The silver, black and white Jazz asked as he raised his optic ridges from under his visor. 

"That fragging Towers mech that fragged Hound and then ran out on him!" Ironhide growled, his fists unfurling and then curling back up. 

Both Prowl and Jazz blinled in surprise as they looked at the miserable, embarrassed looking green mech of their team. "What?" Both asked in surprise. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Hound has a beau?!" Jazz added after. 

Hound slumped, shaking his head as he heaved a sigh. "No, it isn't like that. I just........" he was saying. 

"Well, he definitely blew his chance of making new friends out of outsiders, that's for sure." Lockdown interrupted with a growl. He then looked at the bewildered and confused looks of Prowl and Jazz and heaved a sigh. "Long story short, Hound met some bot last night. A Towers mech named Mirage. The Towers was getting harrassed by a couple of overcharged Kaonites and our Hound went and rescued him. We invited him to enjoy High Grade, talked and seeing on how Hound was so infatuated with the mech, Ironhide, Chromia and I took off to let 'em click. And now, this morn, Hound comes in looking like a Cyberpup kicked around by his favorite kid." He stated. 

Jazz looked at the now miserable looking Hound. "Hound, what happened?" He asked in concern. 

Hound slumped in his chair, shaking his head. "I don'tknow, Jazz. I thought things were going good. We talked, we smiled. After they left," he nodded to Lockdown and Ironhide. "He made the first move. He kissed me and then asked if we could take it to my place. Got back home and we......well......interfaced. It was honestly the best 'face I ever had. Then he asked to use my wash rack and while I was just laying on my berth, he left. Didn' say anything." He looked up at Jazz, frowning in worry. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked in a distressed way. 

Jazz sighed, right along with Prowl, before shaking his head and placing a hand on his friend's arm in comfort. "Nah, he did, Hound. What he did was play ya. Probably just looking for some 'face. Towers mechs are known to do that. It is kinda sport to them. See who they can fool and interface them then break their spark. Might've stole something from ya too, sort of a trophy. Did ya notice anything missing?" He asked sighing. 

Hound frowned, distress in his optics as he tried to think. "Uh....no. Not really. I am a little short on creds than I thought from last night. I think I noticed one of my holoimages were missing, one of me and that Turbohound we found a megacycle ago. That one, ya know, that I pulled outta clogged oil pipe on the outskirts of Iacon." He said miserably. 

Jazz heaved a sigh and nodded. "Sounds like Mirage took it as his trophy. I'm sorry, mech. But he played ya. He was only looking for some 'face from ya. Took the holoimage as proof to his pals he had ya." He steeled himself, darkly now not at all amused. "And if he stole creds from ya, we can have him picked up for theft." 

Slowly, Hound shook his head, optics dimming. "No, it's all right. Pay orn is just in a couple of orns. And it wasn't that much anyway. I was just hoping Mirage might've actually liked me. I don't do stuff like that, Jazz. I am such an idiot." He groaned now plopping his head down upon his desk. 

His fellow Enforcers looked at him in sympathy, not really knowing how to even comfort him. They knew he was hurt pretty bad. After knowing him for nearly a vorn now, they knew he never got interested in just any bot. This Mirage must have really been something to him to let him get to their friend like this. 

But it was Hound's decision. 

"All right, Enforcers, listen up!" They heard Magnus Prime's voice suddenly bark and every bot snapped to attention. They looked over at him entering the room before it was Prowl who choked in alarm when they noticed that the Prime wasn't alone. "We have three deactivated frames and a new Serial Killer on the loose. I just received word from High Council after making the report and they want this case solved immediately. They know how good our Crime Investigators are," Magnus said as he looked over at Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Lockdown and Hound, who were all gaping in surprise at the new arrived mech, just like every bot else. "But they wanted a little outside help. So the High Council ordered the Iacon Enforcers to work with a bounty hunter, who seems to have quite a knack for finding murderous bots. Every bot, meet our newest CSI team mate, Barricade. Prowl, I'd like a word with you in my office." 

Prowl didn't answer but stared right at the almost entirely black, white and chrome colored mech smirking directly at him in alarm and unease. The mech looked almost exactly like him, only with more spikes on his head than Prowl's usually smooth one. His optics only narrowed and his door wongs hitched up almost threateningly when his quite look alike brother winked over at him, looking smug like a criminal who just recieved a free get out of jail card. 

"Prowl, did you hear me?" Magnus Prime asked, his voice raising a little. 

Without even looking at him, Prowl nodded and glared directly at his brother with aggressive intentions in his wings. "Yes, sir. Be there in a click." He said dryly before he turned to Jazz, optics hard. 

Jazz grimaced before quickly grabbing an empty data pad off of his desk and giving it to his lover. He flinched a little when Prowl snatched the thing out of his hands and proceeded to breaking it in pieces in controlled anger, mostly just taking his anger and frustration out on the pad. "Prowl, ya gonna be......?" He asked worriedly. 

"No. I won't be." Prowl said rather darkly as he dumped the shattered data pad onto the desk and spun around to march directly towards Magnus Prime's office.

"Damn, was the kid pissed or what?" Lockdown asked grimacing. 

"Who the frag was that?! What did Prime mean, Barricade?! Barricade is Prowl, isn't he?!" Ironhide asked flabbergasted. 

Jazz winced before shaking his head. He knew this was.going to be messy. "Not exactly, Hide. Barricade.......uh.....he's Prowl brother. Prowl was using his brother's name as Gang Master." He stated before starting to explain to them what he learned. 

The door slid open and....."What are YOU doing here?!" Prowl immediately demanded as soon as he saw Barricade leaning against the wall in Magnus' office. 

Barricade snorted as he grinned a sharp denta filled grin at his younger brother. "Hello to you too, brother. Good to see you too, Barricade. How's life treating you? Oh, great! Sure made a name for myself. Came to see......." he was going on in a muvh deeper and snarker voice than Prowl's. 

"Don't patronize me, Barricade! What are you doing here?!" Prowl snapped marching over to glare right into his brother's face. 

Barricade never reacted but smirked right back at him. "Oh, didn't you hear? I am working with Iacon's finest to solve a murder. I am your new partner, brother. It's gonna be fun working with you." He said slyly. 

Prowl growled but immediately stopped when he heard Magnus Prime clear his vocoder, so he turned to look at his Captain. "Sir, I must protest to this. Barricade cannot work with us on this case! He is irresponcible, cruel, he breaks rules, he will be nothing but trouble for us!" He said steely. 

"Ouch. Love ya too, Prowlie." Barricade chuckled and was snarled at. 

"Noted, Prowl. Now sit down." Magnus Prime said firmly not looking at least affected by how uncomfortable his Enforcer was with the other mech in the room. He waited until Prowl stiffly walked towards the chair across from him. "Now, Prowl, please explain to me why you were using an already designated mech's name as an undercover name during Enforcer cases? As far as I know, that is called impersonating identities and is illegally stealing another's identity." 

Prowl twitched his door wings, feeling his brother's smirk across them but he tried ever so hard not to react. "Ultra Magnus knew of my brother, Magnus Prime, sir." He said stiffly. "It was at his assurance that I used the designation Barricade to build up a reputation as a Gang Master." 

"Ooooh, I am a Gang Master too? Fun!" Barricade said a little too chipper for Prowl's liking. 

Magnus Prime sent the black, white and chrome mech a look before turning back to Prowl. "I see. Well, your cover as Barricade will no longer be used now that we have a new Enforcer whose real name is Barricade. From now on, he will be taking his designation and using it for the Gang Master cover." He said before holding up a hand when Prowl made to protest. "Prowl, I don't know what happened between you two to make you like this towards each other but it will not affect our cases! It is between you two to work out, outside of work. While here and on duty, you two will act civially towards one another. No fighting, no arguing, no snappish come backs, no anything that will hinder our cases. It is not my idea to brring Barricade into this case, Prowl. It is the High Council's. Their orders are my orders. He stays and that's final. If you have any problem with him, let me know and he will be reprimended firmly as you will be if he has problems with you. Is that clear?" 

Prowl was stiff as an adamantine pole but he nodded, his door wings the only thing twitching in anxiety. "Yes, sir." He said just as stiff. 

Magnus Prime nodded sharply before he flicked his optics over to Barricade, giving the very sae look he gave Prowl. 

"Crystal, bosso." Barricade said saluting him with a mocking salute. 

"Now, to ensure that nothing will be hindered, I want you to gather the team and meet with Barricade in a briefing room and explain to him about the case. Get his impute on the whole thing, get a suspects list together and start finding this Serial Killer before another bot ends up dead." He said sternly. 

Prowl nodded sharply as he stood up, only pausing when Magnus Prime held up a hand for him to wait. 

"Barricade, will you step outside the office? Go find Jazz, Lockdown, Ironhide and Hound and ask them about the evidence. I still need to speak to Prowl privately." Magnus said firmly. 

Barricade saluted the mocking salute again before sending a wink at Prowl, who had grown too stiff at the sound of his lover being any where near his brother. But before Prowl could protest, his brother was out of the room. 

"Prowl," Magnus spoke now more softly getting his attention. "What's the story? I need to know how bad it is before I can attempt to do anything about Barricade." 

Prowl's door wings fell and he sank back down in the chair. "Barricade and I are brothers, as you know." He began wearily. "We......were close up until our own creators were murdered. Close enough that we were going to bond. But......after our creators' murders, he changed. Became darker, crueler, more obsessive. Possessive of me. I couldn't even look at another bot without him glitching out." He explained before looking at his Captain, who listened impassively. "This is a bad idea, Magnus. Barricade is completely unpredictable. He will cause problems." 

Magnus slowly nodded. "I will deal with it if he does, Prowl. But do continue. What exactly is the problem?" He asked firmly. 

Prowl twitched his door wings. "Other than what I said, he is a bounty hunter without any boundaries. He broke into Jazz and my apartmemt last night. He broke my spark once and I know he is going to cause problems between myself and Jazz. And maybe even on the case. He is ruthless, sparkless, and unpredictable. The reason why I even broke off our bonding ceremony was because of his obsession to finding our creators' killers and killing them. He was breaking laws left and right. I know for a fact he still breaks them even as a bounty hunter. The last time I even talked to him was after......." 

"After he bot napped a little femme for her so called creators to bring her home when they really were not her creators but botnapping, sparkling molesting poachers who worked in an interface slave operation." Magnus Prime finished for him before picking up a datapad off to the side and holding it out to Prowl. "Here is the file on that case Barricade did, Prowl."

Surprised, Prowl took the file and looked at it before his door wings snapped up into a high V shape. "What.......? This says.......? But......" he stammered in alarm. 

"It says that after he recieved trial for botnapping the femme, he went after the poachers to get her back. He saved her life, Prowl. He went back to his clients, beat the slag out of them, blew up the facility after releasing several interface slaves and returned the femme back to her real creators with her seals still in tact. He got to her in time before they hurt her. It dampened his sentence in the Jargonian Prison to only six metacycles. He did his sentence quietly, knowing what he did should have gotten him life in prison for Jargon. And because of his release, he has been working for the Cybertronian High Council as their personal bounty hunter. He has captured more criminals than we ever did, Prowl. Sometimes killed them when they were too dangerous for capture. That is why he is here." Magnus Prime said firmly. "He is here to help us. And if he would have been here, instead of being in the Arachnia system, hunting down some nasty pirates, he would have been on the Casabot Killer case, helping you. Perhaps if he had been here, you wouldn't have had the experience you did. Being captured and nearly raped." 

Prowl's door wings dropped as it hit a little too deep and he dimmed his optics. He didn't like it put that way. But he saw the Prime's point. 

"I am not saying you are a terrible Enforcer. You are one damn fine Enforcer. One of the best, if not the best. If the High Council didn't put me in charge of the Enforcers, you definitely would have filled in the seat." Magnus said realizing his words might have hurt his Enforcer too hard. "I am just saying, maybe. He does not know the details of what happened to you but he is aware that something did happen. It is up to you to tell him when you're ready. But whether of us likes it or not, he is good at hunting down criminals. We might need him to avoid another Casabot Killer mess." 

Prowl sighed as he set the datapad down before lifting up his door wings and smiling at Magnus. It was faint, hesistant but he would comply with his Captain's wishes as best as possible. "How is Optimus doing? It has been a megacycle since I have seen him. Is he still with Starscream?" He asked. 

Magnus surprised Prowl by laughing. "Oh, you just had to remind me, didn't you?" He then reached into his own subspace compartment and held out a datapad to Prowl. "Yeah, Optimus is still with Starscream. They are doing a little too well, if you ask me." 

Looking at the datapad in hand, Prowl smiled brightly whennhe saw it was an invitation to a bonding ceremony. "They're bonding! That is wonderful news!" He said happily. 

"Yeah, they're also having a pre-bonding party in the next few orns. They wanted me to ask you and Jazz to come. And from what I know about Seeker habits, it is more than likely going to be an overload fest. From what Optimus told me, Skywarp and Thundercracker loves throwing them." Magnus said snickering. 

Prowl stiffened in surprise at that sound before he had to spare a smile. "An overload fest......? You mean an orgy, don't you?" He asked snickering, himself. 

"Oh yeah. I am not going not only due to lack of companionship but.....as Captain of Iacon's Enforcers, it would be inappropriate for me to attend to something like that." Magnus said chuckling. "But I won't frown upon you or Jazz if you attend. Who knows? You might just wrangle a Seeker trine while there. Optimus has expressed that......well, he has interfaced with Starscream and his trine many times. And as he always puts it," It was very unusual and odd to see Magnus Prime, of all mechs wraggle his optic ridges, "Woof." 

Prowl laughed, his entire frame shaking in amusement and humor. He could help but just shake his head as he stood back up. "Well, I doubt we will invite a Seeker into berth with us. But......then again, Jazz always was curious about what it would be like. Would you mind passing along the acceptance to Optimus and Starscream?" He asked still chuckling.

"Oh, why don't you and Jazz go do it your self later after shift? They are here in Iacon. I know Optimus has been moving in between Iacon and Vos but this megacycle, he and Starscream are spending their time here." Magnus said smiling.

Smiling, Prowl nodded. "We will probably do that after shift. That is, if we don't walk on them fragging each other again like last time." He said before frowning seriously and looking at the door. "I really do have to play nice, don't I?" He added meaning Barricade. 

Magnus nodded with a light smile. "Yes, you do. Because like it or not, again, it was the High Council who ordered this one. And we have to appease them. Work with Barricade for now. After we solve this case, then you can bite each other's heads off. Now, get to work. The sooner we reprimend this killer, the better." He told him. 

Prowl nodded and started out to go find his team and his brother, firmly determined to get this case solved so he could deal with Barricade later. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~

It was really awkward, honestly. Too awkward. And the silence was killing Jazz. He didn't even know what to say to the new team member. 

As soon as Barricade walked up to him and the other three, while Prowl was still talking to Magnus, Jazz had luckily already finished speaking to the others about what he learned about him. He had told them that Magnus Prime wanted them to show him the reports that was gathered on all three murders. 

No one really spoke after that but went to the briefing room where all of the cases were set up. 

So as of that moment, they were just standing there, watching Barricade reading the reports and looking at the holoimages of the victims. They all felt awkward just standing there in silence. 

"Hmph. Sounds to me that this killer is doing us a favor." Barricade finally spoke as he plopped the reports down on the table.

"Murdering even criminals is not doing us any favors, Barricade. It is still against the laws of Cybertron and it is interferring with our duty as Enforcers." Suddenly Prowl spoke up as he entered the room, making everyone tense up as theyooked over at him. Barricade was the only one who smirked at his brother. "What do you think we will be expecting to find in a suspect?" 

Barricade shrugged while the others looked surprised at Prowl's calm exterior to being in the same room as his brother. More or less, talking professionally to him like anu other Enforcer. "My guesses are on several factors. One, the killer targeted these victims because they were criminals who hurt or killed innocents. They slipped through the justice system so he is playing viligante like some Dark Defender. Two, these mechs did something bad to the killer and they are looking for revenge. Or three, the killer had something similar done to them. Maybe they lost loved ones to some unsolved murder and they became so enraged that somewhattaking revenge on other criminals would drench their thirst of revenge in their own way." He stated. 

Slowly Prowl nodded as he focused on some of the holoimages. "Each of the victims were found cut into pieces and drained of energon. There has to be some kind of symbolism to that. Why drain them of energon and cut them into pieces?" He asked thoughtfully. 

"My guess on that one......well maybe this killer has a reason behind it. I would probably check old criminal records, crime reports about similar cases. Maybe even some mentality records of any bots who had obsession for energon. He could be drinking the energon, thinking he is some kind of Terrorcon or something." Barricade remarked. 

Prowl blinked in surprise as the idea hit him and he looked over at his brother. "Terrorcons?" He asked before swiftly walking over to the holotable and activating the system. He began pulling up profiles of several mechs and femmes that were even labeled Terrorcons.

"Prowl, what's ya thinking?" Jazz asked curiously as he stepped next to his lover, unaware of the narrowed optic look he got from Barricade. 

"Terrorcons are a group of mecha who believe their selves to be children of Unicron. A Unicronic group who believe drinking enrgon from other bots will grant them eternal life or special powers of Unicron." Prowl said as he began studying the profiles. 

Barricade nodded as he stepped up next to Prowl's other side. "So you think maybe the killer maybe a Terrorcon then?" He asked frowning. 

"It.......it is possible. Unicronic worshippers are known to do stuff like this. Drain energon from living beings. I have only heard of Terrorcons using mechanimal energon though. Cybertronian sacrifices will just cause trouble for them. Some that they might not even want." Prowl answered before reaching out and tapping a holofile from the lot. 

The holofile he chose was of a large Frankenstein like mech, mismatched and highly disfigured from repaired mutilation. 

"Who is that freak can?" Ironhide asked frowning in alarm. 

"Blot, a Leader of the Terrorcons. He does have a criminal record for botnapping and mutilating mechs. From what it says in his file, he does a lot of upgrading to his own frame." Prowl said in wonderingly. "He does have some mental records that he believes of he uses the spare parts of others, he will be like Crankenstaff."** 

"So he uses Cybertronian spare parts on himself, believing if he uses them, he will never deactivate." Lockdown spoke up, frowning. 

Prowl nodded as he glanced at him. "Sounds like that. From his mental records, Blot was facinated with the story of Crankenstaff since he was a youngling. He believed that if he altered himself, upgraded himself with other bots' parts, he would become almost invincible, powerful and probably immortal. The drinking of energon for Terrorcons are almost the same. I think the Terrorcons might be needed to looked at. There might be a chance that one of them is the killer and is consuming the victims' energon." He stated. 

"Do you think it might be possible that Blot is the one we are looking for? I don't think any of the victims' parts were missing." Hound said frowning softly at the thought. 

"Might wanna do a check in with Ratch then. He did the autopsy reports on the last two victims and I think Magnus wanted him checking out Dead End's frame." Jazz suggested. 

Prowl nodded thoughtfully before he looked over at Ironhide and Lockdown. "LD, Ironhide, I want you to look into Blot. Be careful when approaching him. Find out what you can if he knew the victims. Hound, do you mind going down to the Autopsy Labs and speaking to Ratchet? Find out what he knows about Dead End's frame that we didn't know?" 

Hound grimaced but nodded. "Yeah, I can get the reports on it." He said not entirely happy about it. He had met Ratchet a few times now and those few times were when the medic was being grumpy. 

Prowl nodded and looked over at Jazz. "Jazz, I need you to keep digging around for more suspects just in case Blot is a dead end, himself. See if there are other possible killers that could be doing this." He stated. 

Jazz grimaced but nodded. "All right, I suppose I can do that. What about ya?" He asked tilting his head. 

"I am going to go check the records for possible victims. We need to know exactly who might be the next victim just in case we don't find the killer in time." Prowl stated seriously. "We need to have a list of criminals who managed to escape justice from their crimes. This new killer is targeting criminals who got away. If we can pinpoint a possible victim, set up a watch, maybe we can catch the killer in time before he decides to strike." 

"That might be a good idea. Now about what me? What do you need me.to do?" Barricade asked as he raised an optic ridge over at his brother. 

Prowl frowned directly at him, almost tensely but shook his head. "We don't need your help, Barricade. You may be here under High Council orders to help us but right now, we don't need you. So, go for break or something. It has been a while since you have even been on Cybertron, so there is a lot you have missed out on." He seemed to stress out those last few words. 

Barricade snorted as he narrowed his optics on Prowl before he huffed and reached out towards him, making everyone tense up. And just as surprised as they all were, he surprised Prowl by grabbing his door wing and started dragging him towards the door with a yelp of surprise and discomfort. "All right, that's it. Prowl, you and I got to talk." He growled as he turned towards the door and dragged his brother after him. 

"Barricade! Let go of my door wing!" Prowl snapped as he found himself being dragged from the room in an awkward way. 

"Uh......." Jazz tried to say. 

Barricade merely shook his head as he waved a hand over his own door wings as he refused to let go of Prowl's. "You lot have your orders. So get to 'em. Prowl and I are just going to have a little chat." He said as he kept a firm grip on door wing. 

"Barricade!" Prowl snapped irritible as he tugged his door wing but hissed in discomfort when Barricade refused to let go. 

Whirling back around and coming to a stop, Barricade turned a rather nasty glare back onto his brother, releasing his door wing. "We are gonna have this out right now, Prowl! Either in private or we can do this right in front of your pals! But like it or not, I am here, under orders by High Command! Now how do ya want to do this?! Privately or right here?! Because ya and I have obvious history that obviously need to be talked about! Problems we need to get over with before even thinking about continuing on with this case! We cannot afford to let our differences get in the way of this case, Little Brother! You can't afford it!" He snapped right back. 

Prowl twitched his door wings in surprise but glared back at Barricade. "What are you......?" He was saying. 

"Here or privately, Brother? Because either way, we are gonna talk before even thinking about moving on in this case!" Barricade growled, his arms folding stubbornly as he matched Prowl's glare. 

Door wings slightly shaking in anxiety but anger, Prowl slowly nodded before he turned swiftly and started walking towards one of the empty briefing rooms. "Fine! Let's talk!" He growled out. 

"Uh.......Prowl?" Jazz asked uneasily, watching him go. 

Prowl flicked one door wing over at him, but didn't look back. "It's all right, Jazz. I think Barricade might have a point. We do need to have a little talk before continuing on. Just.......just get to work. We have a killer to find." He said as he slammed one of the doors open and turned a heated glare onto Barricade, waiting for him. 

Barricade smirked as he walked over, ignoring the uneasy look he was even getting from the other Enforcers. 

"O-okay. Just don' be killin' each other. Magnus'll be fragged off." Jazz said still uneasy about Prowl being another room alone with a former lover and brother, and with the desire to rip that bot into pieces for something in their past.

Prowl just sent a reassuring ping to Jazz, still looking steeled for the fight that would obviously break out as soon as the door was closed. 'It's all right, Jazz.' He sent through their private channel. 'Barricade is right. We do need to talk. It'll be better to hash this out in private, instead of blowing up right in front of everyone and causing problems.' 

'Just be careful, lover. Like it or not, Barricade was sent by High Council. He could cause problems for ya. If you need anything, give me a shout.' Jazz sent back. 

'I will.' Prowl sent back as he glared at his brother as he entered the room then he followed after him with a slam of the door. 

Then the muffled shouting began. 

"Primus! Brothers!" Ironhide groaned shaking his head. "Why can' they ever get along when problems like this raises up."

"Ya think Prowl will be okay in there?" Hound asked in concern as he and the others tried to listen in. 

"He will be fine. He and Barricade should hash some stea out before we continue on this case. It will cause less problems and we do have a killer to find." Jazz said though even he was asking that very same question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crankenstaff-much like Frankenstein, an undead mythological man brought to life from science and possibly black magic. It is said that Frankenstein might be immortal and cannot die easily unless by fire or being torn a part.


	4. Butting Helms

"WHAT EXACTLY IS YOU'RE PROBLEM?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED ME TO STICK AROUND THE FIRST TIME ROUND! NOW YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU WANT ME GONE!!" 

"I do want you gone! And believe me, if I had known you what you had been doing, I wouldn't have tried so hard to keep you from leaving!"

"This is about the last job, isn't it?! It was my job, Prowl! I was and am a bounty hunter! A mercenary! I get paid to hunt down bots! How was I to know what was really happening with the femme! When I found out what was really going on, I went to get her back!" Barricade snapped right back.

Prowl turned his optics away, his door wings flicking in irritation. "It was the fact that you did not even look into the matter beforehand! You could have avoided it altogether if you would have looked before you leaped, Barricade!" He snapped back. 

"I saved her, didn't I?! Before she was sold or raped! I went and got her back!" Barricade snarled as he glared hard at his younger brother and former lover. 

Prowl slowly shook his head, optics hard as steel. "She might be still active, Barricade, but it still doesn't help that she lives with bad memory fluxes every night! She might have been untouched but she still remembers what she had gone through! What she saw! She saw those mechs raping other bots! She always thought she would be next! She lives in fear to think you or they will be coming back for her!" He growled, his hands slapping down on the table that stood between them.

Barricade snorted, his own hands pressed down on the table as he leaned forward, nearly a foot away from Prowl's. "That's where you're wrong, Prowl. I already did a check up on her when I got back. She is fine! She is now a teacher in Polyhex, living happily with a spark mate. So why don't you really tell me why you have a problem for me being back?!" He demanded. 

Glaring, Prowl stepped back, his door wings flickering in irritation. "It's over between us, Barricade! If you think you can waltz right back into my life, thinking we can pick up right where we left off, you have another........" he was saying. 

But Barricade broke into harsh laughter as he straightened. "You think I came back for you?! Ha! I'll admit, I missed you, but give me a break! I came back for a job, Prowl! This is really about those crystal flowers I put in your apartment, isn't it?!" He asked snickering. 

Prowl glared. "Now that you mention it, you were uninvited inside my apartment! You ever break in again; I will have you arrested for trespassing!" He snapped. 

Sneering, Barricade rolled his optics before he began walking towards the large window to look out the drawn shades, burning red optics on what was going on outside. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So got a new beau, huh? What was his name, Jazz, right?" He asked chuckling. 

"If you so much as even talk to Jazz......." 

"Jazz is an Enforcer and I am your new partner, Prowl. It ain't gonna be helped that I have to talk to him." Barricade said now turning a dark smirk onto Prowl. "Don't get your door wings all twisted. I ain't gonna bother with him. Now if you're done throwing a glitch fit, we do have work to do. Now get over it! I am here and I am staying! We have a serial killer to catch, got it? Or is my presence clogging your processor too much that you have to be pulled from the case?" 

Prowl's door wings quivered in rage and insult before he shook his head. "Once we finish this case, you will leave and never come back. Do I make myself clear?" Hr asked coldly. 

Barricade narrowed his optics before folding his arms and shaking his head. "Ain't your call, brother lover. I go where the jobs are at. But no worries. I will leave your lover bot alone.' He practically spat the words before whirling away and marching to the door. 

Prowl was still quivering as he watched his brother head to the door before he sighed. "Barricade," he spoke up, stopping him from leaving. "Look, I am sorry. It is just hard for me to accept. You left me all alone when I needed you. I needed you there and you just left." 

Barricade turned slightly to look back at him, his optics narrowed only a little. "Yeah, and I am sorry about that. But our creators were murdered and the Justice system didn't do slag to find the killers who did it. Some bot had to. But I am here now, ain't I?" He asked gruffly. 

For a moment, Prowl was stiff but then he relaxed and slowly nodded. "I guess so." He offered a small smile, even if it was forced. "I guess it is good to see you again. I suppose that was why I took your name as Gang Master." He said in a small voice. 

Now, Barricade smiled, if not smirked. "I missed ya too. And don't worry. I won't mess up your cover. I'll make it better." He received an undignified huff from his brother. "And we will talk later about that Casabot Killer slag. Right now ain't a good time. Let's find this killer and put him where he belongs." He stated before turning to leave. 

Prowl groaned silently, not even wanting to talk about what happened with the Casabot case. He just wanted to forget about it. And he certainly didn't want to talk about it to Barricade, of all mechs. 

But nonetheless, Barricade was right. They had a job to do it and it was time to get serious about it instead of worrying about his personal problems. They could worry about it later when they found this vigilante killer. 

It took all orn to get anywhere. The whole team went over so many suspects and possible victims lists and still didn't get too far. 

Prowl, himself, did find a good deal of possible victims that might be targeted. He wasn't sure if they would be or not but it was a good chance that just one of them might be targeted by the vigilante. 

"We have at least a dozen possible victims that might be in the crosshairs of the vigilante." The black and chrome Enforcer reported to Magnus Prime during the last debriefing of the orn. "Every single one of them has done serious crimes that should have earned them deactivation or lockup but somehow they have escaped the system." 

Magnus Prime nodded as he stood before Prowl and the team, listening to the Head Enforcer. "So you think these....criminals might be one of the next victims? Which one has the most significance of being the victim?" He asked looking at the profiles on the holo-grid. 

Prowl twitched his door wings but stepped forward to tap the grid so to pull up the profile. "This one, perhaps. He is the nastiest piece of work out of all of the possible victims. He has many counts of chemical terrorism. He used to be a scientist for Crystal City until things began getting ugly. He was developing a cyber-oxide that could turn into a viral outbreak if it got out." He stated. 

"Cyber-oxide?" Jazz asked frowning. "

Prowl grimaced before pulling up a new image from the holo-grid and there were stunned hisses all around the room. "They call it Cosmic Rust. It gets into a bots' system, it dissolves the armor into rust and could also deactivate the infected." He said as he looked gravelly at an image of what looked like a pile of rusted, mutilated scrap metal. "Oil Slick, as his designated, was caught and tried for his in-Cybertronian methods of studying his concoctions and has served a little time in Darkmount. He was released two vorns ago, however for good behavior. There are rumors that he is trying to create his Cosmic Rust formula again." He explained. 

Barricade snorted, his arms folding across his chassis. "Sounds to me that if this mech was caught by the vigilante, it'd be a favor to all of Cybertron, don't ya think?" He asked darkly. 

Everyone looked at him, in between agreeing with him or not. Prowl frowned at his brother and former lover, shaking his head. "Even so, we are Enforcers, Barricade. It is our job to deal with things like this, not a civilian. If Oil Slick is doing things like this, then we are to apprehend him. Not a vigilante." He stated firmly. 

Barricade just rolled his optics and looked away, choosing not to comment on the matter.

"All right then." Magnus Prime spoke up, just to avoid a problem from arising. He looked around at all of his Enforcers, nodding his approval of what they might have found on the whole matter. "I want an Enforcer to be looking on every possible victim and keeping a watch on them. If any of them are going to be the victim, I want to catch this killer before he acts. It will probably be somebot who is watching all of these criminals. Where are we on finding the killer?" He asked looking around. 

Jazz stepped forward with a grimace on his face plates. "We got nothing, really. We think this Blot guy from the Terrorcons might be worth looking into, though." he stated. 

Prowl nodded as he shared a glance with his partner and lover before turning back to Magnus. "We want to go visit with Blot and find out if he has anything. It is a possibility that it could be the Terrorcons who might be behind these acts. Though, there is one question that I think needs to be looking into first. The question is why would the Terrorcons be targeting criminals who escaped the justice system? If I didn't read it right, why criminals and not innocents? As it goes, Unicronic rituals require innocent energon spilled, not tainted energon such as criminals." he said, frowning. 

Barricade was the one to shrug. "Who really knows and who really cares, Prowl? If it is the Terrorcons, we need to stop them immediately. We can't allow them to keep doing stuff like this, just like you said." He said in disinterest. 

Prowl shot his brother a look but a warning look from Magnus Prime had him biting back his retort that. 

"I still want it checked out. You can start on Blot and the Terrorcons next orn, Prowl." Magnus spoke up, making his Enforcers look at him in surprise. He gave them all quite a sly looking smile and raised an optic ridge directly at Prowl. "Don't you and Jazz have a prior engagement to attend to? Before you are late?" 

Frowning in confusion, Prowl had to think for a moment before his optics lit up and he slowly smiled and nodded. He knew fairly well that Magnus was speaking about his own brother's pre-bonding ceremony. He knew that if he and Jazz didn't go, they would never hear the end of screeching from Starscream. "Very well. We'll be sure to give your regards to Optimus and Starscream then." He stated and he saw Jazz's face light up from the side of his visual range. 

Magnus Prime just nodded as he folded his hands behind his back and turned to leave. He paused to glance over at Hound, Lockdown, and Ironhide. "The invitation extended to you as well, Hound, Lockdown and Ironhide. Optimus did ask me to let you know that you are invited to go to the pre-bonding ceremony." He told them. 

A smug look formed on Lockdown's face as he sent a glance towards Prowl and Jazz, who noticed it right away and sent him unimpressed looks right back. "Oh, I am definitely going, if it means what I think it does. Knowing Seekers, it's gonna be a lot of fun." He stated. 

"You just want to watch me an' Prowl overload again, don't yah?" Jazz asked, in annoyance. 

A toothy grin was all Lockdown did to answer that question. 

"I.....uh....think I'll pass. I don't really....." Hound said uneasily and looking quite forlorn hearing about the invitation to a well known Seeker's overload fest. He knew fairly well what was going to happen at the ceremony and he wasn't really in the mood for something like that. 

"Oh, no! Hound, you are going! Even if it means you get to be my date." Lockdown said immediately, mood soured as he waltzed right over to the metallic green mech and swung an arm around his shoulders, pulling the Tracker into his side. "You had one bad night cycle because of that Towers mech and you ain't getting outta this one. You get to come and maybe meet a Seeker of ya're own." 

Hound slumped with a grimace but the others were nodding in agreement with looks of determination. They all knew that their country bot friend needed something like this. Especially after being fooled by a Towers mech and practically having his spark broken by him. It was high time that Hound did find somebot who wouldn't treat him poorly like he had been. Prowl and Jazz knew that Starscream must have at least knew somebot that would like Hound and treat him like he should be treated. 

Jazz nodded with a smile as he placed his hand on his waist. "Come on, Hound. Come with us to the pre-bonding ceremony. It'll be funner with you there. And who knows, you might meet somebot." He tried to coax. 

The metallic green mech vented softly before forcing a smile and nodded. "All right. I'll give it a shot." he told them. 

"Well, seeing that my name's not on the invitation list," Barricade spoke up, quite dryly at that. "I'm going to keep looking into all of this slag." He looked right at Magnus Prime. "I think I'm gonna go check out a few leads of my own. I got some contacts that might be useful with our search for this vigilante killer." he told him. 

Prowl looked at his brother suspiciously, his curiosity piqued a little. He definitely would have liked to know who Barricade might know that might be able to track the possible killer. He was pretty sure that it was going to be somebot who was in the illegal works. "And dare I even ask the designations of your contacts?" He asked, blankly. 

Barricade looked just as blankly back at his spark brother, shaking his head and stubbornly folding his arms across his chassis again. "My contacts, not yours. Sorry, Prowlers. But I don't give away my contacts. And yes, they work in the illegal systems. But they are the best in the underworld of Cybertron. If anybot is going to have an idea of who might be this vigilante killer, it might be one of them." He said darkly, ignoring the look that Prowl gave him next. He just looked back at Magnus Prime, who was even frowning at him. "Just trust me on this, Prime. The less you know, the better you'll be off. I know what I am doing. And if my contacts know that Enforcers know who they are, they won't work with me again. And it is thanks to a lot of them that I even manage to get any jobs done around here. I need to keep their trust." he told the Prime. 

Slowly, Magnus Prime nodded before stepping back. "Well......if they can help us find the killer, then we will leave it at that." he shot Prowl a look when it looked like he was going to protest. "I mean it, Prowl. Leave it alone." He warned before he turned away to leave. "You're all dismissed." He told them before he turned and left the room. 

Both brothers, Prowl and Barricade looked at one another; one suspicious, the other looking careless of what the other's opinion was. 

"Don't even think about it, Prowl." Barricade growled in warning as he dropped his arms when his brother started to speak. He swung away, raising a servo to wave over his shoulder. "My contacts stay in my confidentiality list and that's that. Just take your mech and go get overloaded. I'm going to get some work done." And then it was his turn to leave the room. 

Prowl watched Barricade go, his door wings still twitching in anxiety and anger that he was being brushed off again. He only relaxed a little when Jazz came up behind him and began trailing his hands soothingly across those quivering wings. "Just let it go, love." The black and white and silver mech said as he rubbed at the door wings under his palms. "If Magnus doesn't mind, then we shouldn't have to. Let's just go and see Optimus and Starscream. It's been megacycles since we last seen them. And I am so in the mood to get you charged." He said slyly. 

Venting softly, Prowl shared a smile with his lover, shaking his head. "You get me charged every orn's end, Jazz. It's not going to be any different." He told him. 

Jazz grinned as he leaned in closer, pressing his chassis against Prowl's back struts. "Yeah? Well, we get to have an audience this time. And just thinking about it is making me hot. Want proof?" He asked, grabbing at his lover's hand and bringing it back to his codpiece, where it was indeed heating up. 

"Okay, okay. Save it for the overload fest, mechs." Lockdown said dryly as he finally dropped his arm from around Hound's shoulders and stepped away from him. He stepped back and folded his arms across his chassis. "Let's just get going before we miss it all." 

All of the Enforcers nodded as they smiled at one another, shaking their heads. Ironhide was already making a call to Chromia to come join him. There was no way he was going to go to an overload fest full of Seekers and not have his femme with him. He'd rather be smelt than make the temperamental femme get fragged off at him for interfacing without her permission. 

Arriving at Optimus' and Starscream's apartment they had in Iacon, all six of the new arrivals were treated immediately to the sight of the ceremony beginning. They had been greeted at the door by Skywarp, who grinned widely when he saw all of them. He coaxed them inside, where they were treated to the sight of writhing frames already taking place in the apartment. And it was already starting to boil their energon in their frames when they saw it all. 

The apartment, itself was technically a studio but very large in size because of Optimus' and Starscream's size. It was just right for them and even having quite a large party like they were having. 

As it was, the red and blue flamed mech was sandwiched between his soon to be bonded and the large blue frame of Thundercracker. His head was thrown back in throe while his hips were pounding into the moaning Seeker beneath him, making quite the racket. He was being pounded into by Thundercracker from behind, who had quite the hold on his hips and he thrusted when Optimus did. They were all moaning and writhing as they moved nearly as one. 

But at a ping from Skywarp, the three slowed their pace to look up, lust still in their optics before smiling when they saw their new arrivals, amongst the many other frames that were interfacing all over the place. 

"Hey! It's about time you got here!" Optimus managed to say as he slowly pulled out from his bonded, who as twitching his wings as he felt his sensory nodes being rubbed against from within his valve. He shivered when Thundercracker pulled his rather large, thick spike from his own valve. 

"I see ya started the party without us! For shame!" Jazz teased as he tweaked Prowl's door wing in between his fingers, though his EMP field was already starting to clash with his lover's, making their interface arrays starting to heat up at the sound of all of the moans and groans and even clashing of heated metal throughout the room. 

Laughing, all three on the sofa sank down and continued to rubbing at each other's frames during their cooling time. Optimus just shrugged as he played with Starscream's wings that demanded his attention, his valve still open and revealed for all to see. It would have been before meeting Starscream, he would have been embarrassed and maybe sheepish about having his valve wide open for anybot to just look at him. But after being in a relationship with Starscream, and even being shared with the Trine, he didn't mind so much. And no bot really did mind. 

"Well if you would have been here earlier, you could have joined in." Starscream said slyly as his servo wrapped around his lover's spike and began pumping slowly to build up his charge again. 

"It has been a really busy orn." Prowl said as he pressed his door wings back into Jazz's now sensational touch, feeling his lover begin trailing his hands up and down his sensors and even starting to cup his waist. "We've had.....some rather disturbing cases opening up lately that demanded our attention. Including this orn." 

Optimus frowned slightly as he slowed his rubbing of Starscream's wings, who didn't protest as he might have. "That bad, huh?" He asked, seriously, recognizing the sound of his best friend's tone. 

Jazz nodded as he continued rubbing Prowl's frame, hands finally reaching down to begin tracing along his interface seams. "Yeah, it's better if we don't get into it. It might kill the mood. Either way, we're gonna just forget about it for now and just have some fun." He said now smirking before he forced his lover around to giving him a searing kiss, which Prowl happily returned immediately, his hands around grabbing at his lover and backing him into a wall. 

Everyone just laughed while the two usual not so paired up mechs looked over at Skywarp. "So, ya got any friends that might be interested in me and Hound, Warp?" Lockdown asked, grinning at the Seeker. 

Skywarp grinned right back as he nodded. "Sure! If it isn't me, I got a real beauty that you might like. He went into the wash racks just as soon as you came a ringing!" He said before he suddenly flashed in purple sparks, teleporting across the room and looking in another room just off to the side. "Hey! You done yet, lover! We got some new mechs that you might like!" He called into the room. 

There was a hum inside before a mech stepped out from the room, looking highly amused. "Yes, Skywarp. I am finished cleaning up a litt......" The quite gorgeous looking red and silver marked mech was saying until he froze when his deep blue optics fell onto the new arrivals. He looked like somebot had just slapped him as he had come in. 

And even Hound froze, his own optics widening in surprise. 

"YOU!!!!" Ironhide and Lockdown suddenly snarled in rage as soon as they laid optics on that Towers mech. 

The Towers mech, Mirage flinched at the sound of their enraged voices, while everybot else in the room froze in their actions to look over to see what in the Pits was going on. Oh, yeah. There was definitely going to be trouble now that they had the very source of Hound's new troubled spark right in their crosshairs.


	5. Another One Bites The Rust

"YOU!!! YOU PITIFUL! LYING PIECE OF SLAG!!!" 

"Ironhide, wait! Please! Don't!!! Maybe it was all a misunder.......!" 

XFrag that, Hound! Ya heard Jazz this morn! That slagger hurt you on purpose!! I'm gonna rip him a new aftpipe!" 

"We obviously have missed something." Thundercracker suddenly spoke up, still lounging on the sofa while Hound, Prowl and Jazz were trying to hold Ironhide and Lockdown back from approaching the Towers mech, who was now hiding behind Skywarp, who in turn didn't even know what the Pits was going on.

Starscream huffed as he placed his servos on his waist and ruffled his wings. "Okay, bots. Someone want to explain or do we have to guess why you're ruining a perfectly good interface party?" He asked irritably. 

Still glaring at the cringing Towers mech, Lockdown pointed his hook at the red and silver mech. "That son of a glitch there 'faced Hound just last orn's cycle and then ran out on him. He hurt our Hound pretty bad. He is a theif and a liar!" He snapped with a growl. 

There was a pause before Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp looked dully at Mirage, who smiled weakly at them. "Please tell me you're not dumb enough to play those stupid Tower games with an Enforcer, of all mechs, Mirage." The screechy Seeker growled. 

Mirage shrugged weakly, still smiling. "It's......not what it looks like." He tried to say. 

"Are you sure, Mirage? Because that is what it looks like! A Towers picking up a mech, fragging him senseless and then dropping him like he is scrap!" Starscream scowled. "I know that it's a sport for your kind but to do THAT to Hound of all mechs, not exactly wise!" 

For a moment, Mirage glanced over at Hound before he huffed and shifted his weight, hand on his waist. "Okay, you know what? I am not going to lie. Yes, I interfaced him. Yes, I walked out on him. I played the fragging game. But that was because I was dared to by the other Towers mechs." He looked over at Hound. "Look, Hound, I am sorry you got hurt. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think you were actually a clingy type. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have picked you." 

Hound winced and both Lockdown and Ironhide growled angrily. "I......I'm not the clingy type. I just......thought you might have liked me." He said ssounding embarrassed. 

Mirage smiled faintly before he dropped his hand and stepped closer. "I did. I chose you because you're nice." He said stepping closer until he was right next to Hound, leaning in an sultry way. "But now, not so much. I am highly embarrassed because of your........friends. Did you honestly think that I, a Towers mech, would actually end up with a mech like you? Sorry, pal. I am Towers. We are better than that." He said coolly before turning and walking straight to the door. "This party is getting lame anyway. The only good frag here was Skywarp. Good luck, Starscream, Optimus." 

And without another word, Mirage left. 

"Mother fragging, no good Towers mech! Why oughta........!" Ironhide growled, glaring after the red, pompous freak who left. 

Starscream huffed before going over to Optimus and pressing into his side. "Frag him, Ironhide. Mirage has always been like that. He is a Towers mech, after all." He stated as he ran his servos along his mate's interface seams. "Now that bull slag is out of the way, I want to over charge again and none of you are leaving until you have over loaded." 

Jazz grinned as he shared a glance with Prowl, his visor darkening with heat. "Oh, yeah. That's music to my audios." He said lustfully before backing himself into the kitchenette counter. His own hand began trailing down his sides until they reached his interface array, where he opened his valve cover. "Come on, Lover. We don' got all day." 

Prowl revved his engines a bit before approaching his mate and kissing him hard and heated like. He was already forgetting about the unsettling encounter with the Towers mech with the thought of once again taking his lover and pounding into him with all of this over charge in the air. 

Hound was the only one who wasn't looking thrilled. He actually looked more miserable than ever. His spark ached from Mirage's harsh words. "I......uh......I'm just gonna go......and.......I......." he was saying, making his way towards the door. 

"Frag that, Hound." Lockdown growled, hooking his hook onto Hound's shoulder armor and pull him back towards him. "Ya heard Starscream. Frag that Mirage. Tha's all he will be when I get done with you."

Hound stiffened as he felt the tall lanky Ex-con pull him back until he was pressed against his front. He stiffened even more as he felt the heated codpiece pressing against his aft. It surely didn't help when the purple and black Seeker was suddenly there, pressing into his front, taking him into a very heated kiss. 

"So......Mirage left quite a mark on you, did he?" Skywarp asked now running his glossa along Hound's stiff denta. He reached around and grabbed a hold of Lockdown from around Hound and began trailing his servos along the Bounty Hunter's back struts, while the hunter, himself was running heated hand and hook down the Tracker's front. "I say, me and Lockers makes ya forget all about that glitch. Fragging a Seeker is what you need, my little Turbopup." 

Hound squrimed uncomfortably between the two, his interface array already heating up under the ministrations of the two. "I.....I.....I just.....don't......I can't take two......." he whimpered, hissng a little when the Seeker nipped his collar pipes. His head fell back until it clanked against Lockdown's chasis. "Oh, primus." He said, his vocoder now slightly staticky as he felt pleasure trickling all through his frame. 

Even as his covers swished back and he suddenly had a pair of hands now pleasantly attacking his extending spike and lubricating valve. Searching fingers pressing into him, sinking deep and pleasantly over sensor nodes while another hand began slowly pumping his spike. 

"Oh, Primus." Hound practically sobbed as he felt his sensprs light up with heated lust and pleasure as he felt Lockdown slowly began thrusting his fingers along valve canal. 

"Yeah, that's right, Hound. Just let it go. Let me and Warp taake you." Lockdown rumbled as he thrust his fingers into his fellow Enforcer. 

"Did Mirage spike you or did you spike him?" Skywarp hissed as he kissed the Tracker's neck struts, tracing his hot glossa along the pipes and wirea there. 

"Whu......? Uh.......sp-spike......." Hound managed to say incoherently. 

"Well then, I'm going to wash you clean. Nothing better than having a Seeker spike erase bad memories. Trade me, Lockers." Skywarp purred as he sank down to his knees. "Take hold of his gear stick for me, and spread him wide." 

Lockdown nodded as he leaned against the wall, trapping Hound against him, his fingers pulling out slightly only to scissor his valve, earning a sharp keen from the Tracker. His hook, however, linked around Hound's spike and slowly began moving up and down, as if servicing him. 

What should have been uneasy felt amazing. Hound panted as he felt the sharp tip of the hook slowly trace along his spike but ever so gentle that it felt.......it honest felt like something he never thought would turn his engines. He pressed his jead against Lockdown's shoulder, his legs spreading out all on their own as Skywarp bent down over his valve. He saw the heated looked the Seeker sent him. Saw the deadly smirk the Seeker wore. 

And swore with a heated hiss as the Seeker pressing into his valve, slowly sliding his glossa into his now hot, wet entrance. 

"Uh......uh.......frag....." Hound gasped as he felt Skywarp's glossa sink deep into his canal, moving seductively over his sensor nodes. He felt his frame heating up as the glossa in his valve began trainling back and forth, tasting him deep. 

The hook around his spike moved ever so dangerous but sent heated tingles running through his frame. A toothy grin pressed against Hound's neck and another glossa began running against his sensitive neck pipes and wires. 

"How does that feel, Hound dog? Feel like fornicating yet?" Lockdown whispered dirty words into his audios. 

"Oh, Primus. Oh, Primus. Oh, Primus. Lo-Lockdown, Skywarp......I need.....I ne-need......." Hound panted. 

"Tell us what you need, Hound. We are both yours for tonight." Lockdown whispered his hips now slowly grinding into Hound's aft. 

"Fr-frag........." Hound whimpered, his hips spreading wider as Skywarp continued to tease his valve mirthlessly. 

"Yeah....we plan on doing that....." Lockdown husked as he traced his glossa around Hound's sensitive audios now, nipping them. 

"N-no......now..Frag me......now. Sky.......valve.....you......behind.......I want to feel both......spikes......" Hound whimpered, his whole frame shaking. 

Lockdown stilled for a moment before he growled and shifted downward, wrapping both arms around Hound's slightly large frame until he lifted the Tracker right off the ground. "You heard 'em, Warp. Together." He growled, his spike cover swishing open ad pressing against his aft. 

Skywarp finally pulled away from Hound's valve and stood up. He moved ever so closer, until his hips were pressed against Hound's, hot spike cover directly against the soaked valve. "Oh, yeah. Together. You think if we frag him senseless, we will get stuck together with him like Turbohounds do when they frag each other? Cause that'd be awesome!" He laughed as he pressed tightly against Hound's hips. 

"Don' know. One way to find out." Lockdown said now reaching between him and Hound to grip his stiff, hard spike in his hand before slowly guiding it to the hot open entrance. He pressed his hips upward, sinking slowly into Hound, who moaned as he arched his hips back for better access. 

Skywarp slowly opened his spike cover and his spike pressurized, pressing just as slow into the already stretched valve. He was very careful as he slid his spike along Lockdown's, earning a low keen of pain and pleasure from Hound. 

Optics now dark with lust, Hound began to squirm his hips, moving against both spikes deep inside of him. He felt so very full. He was stretched out more than he was ever used to and while it did hurt, it also felt so good. 

Two sets of red optics met before two different hips began to move; one sliding out while the other moved in before reversing in order. Lockdown and Skywarp took turns sliding in and out of Hound, who groaned loudly and writhed between them. They, however, did assault him with their mouths again; one in the front, the other in the back. Two hands wrapped around Hound's spike and began pumping him, earning another keen from him. 

Hound was not going to last long at all. He knew it. They knew it. And that was why, the thrusts from each slowly sped up. 

Close by from that twosome, black and chrome hips pistoned against black, white and silver hips while apair of hands played with sensitive sensor horns. Fingers dug into Prowl's back struts, near the base of his door wings while Jazz raised his hips to meet each thrust his lover did. 

"Oh, oh, oh. Frag! Yes, yes! Prowl, uh....! Oh, Primus! Fr-frag me harder!" Jazz sobbed in ecstacy as he writhed under his lover, back laid against the kitchenette table. 

Prowl growled, his hips speeding up in the thrusts, door wings spread out wide behind him. He shuttered off his optics, heads falling back and mouth agape as he gasped and panted as he continued to wotk hard to please his lover. "Uh, Jazz! Oh, oh!" He panted, hands trailing downward until they settled below Jazz's aft. He set a new angle for him and yanked his lover down hard onto his thrusting spike. 

"Yes! Oh, frag yes!" Jazz cried in ecstacy. 

On the couch, Optimus was between Starscream ad Thundercracker again. He was being sucked off, this time by his soon to be official mate while the large blue Seeer was thrusting into him from behind. He allowed his head to fall back so Thundercracker could attack his neck wires with his mouth, servos pressing tight against his middle while Strscream's head bobbed up and down from under him. 

So much overcharge wasin the room. Writhing frames, panting vocoders, so much. It was definitely as everyone knew it would be. 

Over charge hit every single occupant of the room, some crying out in ecstacy and pleasure as they continued to just frag each other, hard, fast.

Without knowing that just outside the building.....another frame had turned up. And one had gone missing. 

Magnus Prime had gotten the call right before he was leaving the Enforcers Headquarters that another frame was reported and it made the Prime sigh before turning right back around and went back inside. "All right. What do we have?" He asked the Enforcer, Blurr as he went back to his office. 

"Uh......deactivated frame found on the East Iacon side, hacked into pieces, energon drained, the usual. Except this time, some bot went missing, sir." Blurr said uneasily. 

Magnus looked at the yoing Enforcer with alarm. "Who went missing, Blurr? Do we have a designation?" He asked seriously. 

Blurr nodded grimacing. "Yes, sir. The frame that turned up was a medic designated Hoist, sir. He was last seen leaving a small medical conference with Ratchet, of all mechs. I did try and send an Enforcer to see if we couldn't find out from Ratchet if he might have known anything about what happened to Hoist. And.....uh......our Enforcer.......he said that Ratchet never turned up home. His youngling, Bumblebee, that one reported from being botnapped during that whole enslavement slag a vorn ago, he is freaking out. He said Ratchet never went home at the time he was suppose to be home. And according to him and everyone else, sir, Ratchet never misses his time. No one knows where Ratchet is, Magnus Prime, sir. He is now a missing mech." He informed the Prime. 

Magnus stiffened before he slowly shook his head. "Call in our CSI Enforcers. Tell them to get into Headquarters immediately. This is not a coincidence. Ratchet is a priority right now because he still had information we needed on the last case." He sad, just having that tank feeling that something was entirely wrong. 

He knew fairly well how Ratchet was with his time management. He never missed a time mark. Especially dealing with a youngling like his own, Bumblebee. Magnus knew fairly well that Bumblebee was still suffering panic attacks from his enslavery abductions a vorn ago. He could not be alone for too long or he would panic. Ratchet never left Bee alone for too long. 

And if Magnus knew anything already, he knew that the mdical conference that Ratchet had gone to had been an orn before. 

Ratchet should have been home by now. 

But he wasn't. 

That was no coincidence at all.


	6. Meeting A Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. Real life is demanding and this chapter was difficult to write. Especially the whole Unicronic ordeal. I wanted to try and get it written as well as I could. Enjoy!

When the reports came in on the missing medic, Ratchet, it sure flew quick. Almost the entire Enforcers Headquarters now knew about it. The news spread like a grease fire. And the second it reached a handful of still fragging Enforcers, the interface party ended rather quickly for all. 

Prowl and Jazz both lead the way in a near high speed rush to meet Magnus Prime at the residence of Ratchet and his youngling; their squad members being right behind them. 

They were almost not ready for what they would see. 

Upon reaching Ratchet's, they found that a few Enforcers were surrounded by a very panicky yellow and black youngling, who was in the middle of being calmed by Magnus. But by the looks of it, it wasn't entirely working. He was backing away from everyone, sobbing hysterically and refusing to be touched by any bot. 

As soon as Prowl and Jazz saw the hysterical Bumblebee, they rushed over. "Bumblebee! Calm down!" It was the latter who called out. 

Bumblebee whirled around, looking fearfully at who was approaching. But when he saw both Prowl and Jazz, he whimpered before rushing them and throwing his arms around Prowl, who caught him in his arms and held him close. 

"Pr-Prowl! Jazz! My creator! He.....he is.......! Where is he?! Where is Ratchet? I want Ratchet!" Bumblebee sobbed, shaking against Prowl, who rubbed his quivering door wings soothingly. 

"We will find him. I promise. We will find Ratchet. I swear it." Prowl said softly, whirling gently at Bumblebee. 

Bumblebee looked at the slightly taller Praxian, ener-tears in his optics. "Why was he taken?! Was it.....please tell me it wasn't slavers! Please tell me it wasn't Sw-Swindle!" He begged, gripping onto Prowl. 

Jazz shook his head as he gently touched Bumblebee's doorwings, running a soothing hand along them. "It wasn't Swindle, Bee. Ah promise ya that. Swindle is still at Darkhelm. And he ain' getting out any time soon." He told him reassuringly. 

Bumblebee trembled against Prowl but tried ever so hard to relax. "Wh-where is......why was Ratchet taken? I want my creator." He sobbed, burying his faceplates into the Enforcer's chassis. 

"I know, Bee. I know you want Ratchet. And I promise you, we will bring him back. But right now we don't know a whole lot." He pulled slightly back. "But do you know anything that may help us? Were there any suspicious bots wandering around your flat? Maybe watching Ratchet? Anything at all?" He asked carefully. 

Sniffing and whirling, Bumblebee shook his head as he fisted his helm, trying very hard.to think. "N-no. I do-don't think so. I mean, since that time......." he shuddered at the memories that invaded and no bot had to be told that it was his short enslavement that was coming back to haunt him. "Ever since I was......Rat-Ratchet has been only helping me and then going to work at the clinic. He.......he hasn't had......." his blue optics widened as if he thought of something. "Wai-wait......there was this one mech. I saw him at the clinic when my councilor had to cancel our appointment once. There was this one patient that Ratchet was helping. He.......I remember him asking Ratchet a bunch of questions that seemed weird. And it made Ratchet mad at one point. Mad enough that he just patched the mech up and made him leave." 

Frowning, Prowl and Jazz glanced at one another before looking back at Bumblebee. "What kind of questions?" The first asked. 

Bumblebee shook his had as he looked up at them, optics still flooded. "He......he was asking what kinds of energon did Ratchet like. And asked if he believed in Unicron. And he asked him if......" he whimpered. 

"If he what?" Jazz asked, feeling dread coming on. 

Bumblebee started looking frantic but he shuddered and pressed on. "He.....he.....um......starting asking what kinds of mechs or femmes that......that Ratchet liked? He asked if.....if he ever 'faced.......pleasure bots. He was really getting impersonal and because I was there......and he was talking about interfacing........Ratchet got mad. He knows.......I don't like hearing about interfacing......right now. Well......I am sort.....of getting over it.......but it still bothers me some times.....and....." his faceplates heated up. "It's not like......I haven't.......well....come close......" 

Jazz and Prowl blinked in surprise, seeing how embarrassed the youngling was starting to get. It didn't take a fool to realize that he didn't seem all that too scared about interfacing any more. 

"What do you mean, Bee? Have you been.....active lately?" Jazz asked, slowly smiling in somewhat relief. 

Bumblebee blushed again but he did not deny it. He instead shrugged. "Ki-ki-kind of. Ratchet.....sort of knows about me and......and this mech I met. He doesn't.......didn't approve. He said it was too soon for me to be active." He said shivering. "But I really like......I really like him. And he has been helping me. Said it was helping him too! He said he knows what it is like to be terrified of interfacing because he saw something like that happen to his creator! He.....and I.....have been kind of.....working it out together. We were trying to get over it together!" He said nervously but smiling softly. 

Jazz couldn't help but smile as he nudged the youngling. "Oooooh. Who is it? Some bot we know?" He asked shamelessly. 

Bumblebee flushed, cooling fans switching on but he nodded. "Ye-yes. He said.....he said you did know him. You saved his and his family's lives a vorn ago. His name is Ra-Ravage." He said nervously. 

That surprised both Enforcers. They remembered Ravage. They remembered him all too well. He had been a victim of the Casabot Killers. While he had not been a direct victim, being raped like the other Casabot victims had been, he sure had witnessed a lot of it. His creator, Soundwave had been raped numerously by Ultra Magnus and Ravage and his spark brothers and spark sister, Laserbeak had seen it happen. Too many times. 

Still......wasn't Ravage a.......?

"What, Soundwave's cybercat?" Jazz asked surprised. 

Bumblebee flushed again but shook his head. "Ravage has a mech frame. He double transforms. Everyone thinks he is a Cybercat but he isn't. He just takes a transformation of a Cybercat." He explained before he stiffened. "I......I can't talk about this right now. I.....I just want my creator!" 

Prowl nodded seriously as he released Bumblebee now that he was relaxed some. "We are getting off subject. What can you tell us about this mech, Bee? What did he look like? Did you hear his designation?" He asked frowning. 

Bumblebee looked panicked but he tried to think. He was pulling up memory files of the mech he saw before sending them to Prowl. "I didn't hear his name. But this is what he looked like!" He said frantically. 

Frowning, Prowl recieved the the data and opened it. And then stiffened, his door wings arching in tense motion. 

"Prowl? Who is it?" Magnus asked seriously recognizing the motions. 

Steel faced, Prowl looked back at Magnus as he stepped back from Bumblebee. It was a mech that he had seen before. And not too far in the past. "We need to go visit the Terrorcons now. It's Blot." He said seriously. 

 

The Terrorcons were found in the system, living in a warehouse that Blot owned. It was found in the out skirts of Kaon, near the Badlands borders. It was a dreary looking place. Definitely somewhere not many wanted to be around. The building itself was rusted and worn, a place where many would call the dregs of Cybertron. It was a somewhat isolated place. 

When the Enforcers arrived, they found unwelcoming stares made at them by some very unusual looking bots. A lot of them looked worn down, painted black or very dark purple. Some even, if not all, had purple under lights in their armor and orange insignia of what every Cybertronians knew as Unicron's mark. A sinister looking robotic face with spikes surrounding the head and demon like horns. A lot of the Terrorcons even had dark purple colored optics, rumors stating that they changed the colors of their optics to match the color of Unicron's energon. 

No one really felt welcomed here but no one cared. They just had to find Ratchet before it could have been too late. 

After leaving Bumblebee in the care of Chromia, of all femmes, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Hound Lockdown and even Barricade, who joined them on the way, followed Magnus Prime to the Terrorcons with a unit following after. All were determined to find Ratchet. 

Once they arrived to the Terrorcons' warehouse, however, they slowed to a halt just as a few Terrorcons ducked inside the warehouse and others barricaded the Enforcers' path, looking totally unfriendly. 

Transforming, the Enforcers did prepare their weapons in case of a fight, while waiting for their orders. Magnus Prime stood tall, head held up high. He did not move for a moment, probably studying the scene before him. 

The warehouse door opened, however, and the mismatched mech, himself came limping out. 

Blot was a somewhat big mech. Almost as tall as Magnus Prime, who as not small in any way. He did have a lower half much like Lockdown, slender and lanky. But his upper half was pure large. He had mismatched parts all over him and scarred heavily from his mutilations to himself. He was unattractive looking mech, as well because of how mismatched he was. He was stone faced as he approached the Enforcers, not looking nervous like some of his Terrorcons did. 

"What brings Enforcers all of the way out here to our humble abode?" Blot spoke after a moment, his vocoder laced in static and worn. He was a scary mech to be hold. Unfortunately for him, the Enforcers had seen and heard worse. 

Magnus stepped forward to greet Blot, though it was clear he was keeping his guard up. "I am Magnus Prime, Commander of the Iacon Enforcers unit. You are designated, Blot, are you not?" He asked seriously. 

Blot snorted as he placed his abnormally large servos on his lanky, mismatched waist. "Yep, I am. What do you want, Commander? Some prissy bot called ya to complain about us again?" He growled. "We have a right to worship Unicron of we want. So the frag what if we want to believe and admire the Star Devourer, himself?" 

Magnus Prime remained passive while the others were tense as bots that were facing scraplets. He did not look like he agreed or disagreed. He just looked professional. "We have a warrant issued by the High Council of Cybertron to search your premises, Blot. We have it under suspicion that you may or may not have botnapped a medic from Iacon. And if you refuse to comply to the warrant and answer my questions I have for you, we will use deadly force and make arrests of your group." He said stonily. 

Blot growled, and so did many of the other Terrorcons. It had the Enforcers on edge. They looked like they wanted to start fighting right here and now. But then Blot relaxed and motioned towards the warehouse. "Fine. We got nothing to hide. What questions you have for me?" He growled.

Magnus glanced at his Enforcers and nodded for them to get to work. He watched as they moved as one to begin the search begore turning back to Blot and holding up a holoimage of Ratchet. "Do you recognize this mech?" He asked firmly. 

Blot looked at the image and his optics flashed in recognition but he shrugged. "Sure. Who doesn't know Ratchet, the highly prestiged medic from Iacon?" He asked sarcastically. "Why? He the one who is missing? I didn't take him." 

"That remains to be seen, Blot. We have an optic witness stating that you were seen at Ratchet's medical clinic. You were asking him some very unusual questions that were suspicious at best. Care to answer to why you asking about his appetite and interfacial activities?" Magnus asked seriously. 

Blot smirked as he folded his arms before shaking his head. "I was making a pass at him. He didn't like it. Told me off and sent me on my way. That's it. Anything else?" He asked darkly. 

"Just a few more questions." Magnus said and started asking. 

It took several breems if not cycles to search the Terrorcon compound. The horrors that the Enforcers found were suspicious at best. They did find spilled energon at what looked like an alter for Unicron. It was a nightmarish looking place. Dismal, dark with only dark energon flames illuminating the entire room. There were skeletal frames of mechanimals hanging from the cieling and on the walls. Offering plates sat at the foot of a statue of Unicron with energon in them. 

But CNA tests came back as negative on Cybertronian energon. It was mechanimal energon that filled the plates and were splattered all over the ground. 

It was a nightmare for Hound, if any bot had to be honest. His soft spark for mechanimals was whirling in pain on how many mechanimal frames there were. There was even a fresh killed Turbofox hanging in front of the Unicron statue, energon dripping into a tray as offerings to the Boogie Mech of Cybertronians. 

Unfortunately, there was no evidence of any Cybertronian victims found. No trace of Ratchet was found. 

The Enforcers did try to talk to some of the Terrorcons, only to be preached at about how He was coming to burn all of Cybertron, to feast on the energon of Cybertron. They heard many disturbing things but none of them were what they anted to hear at all. 

By the end of the orn, the Enforcers were forced to retreat, though with heavy sparks. They had found nothing but a dead end. 

Or so they thought. 

"Mech, remind me to fill out some safety protocol forms when we get back to HQ. I can easily have that sick twisted place shut down on how many health violations I saw in tha' place." Grumbled Jazz. "Fragging Unicronic worshippers. Sickest slag I've ev'a seen. An' I thought I saw a lot." 

"Unfortunately, that is their religion, Jazz. And Blot was right. The Terrorcons have the freedom to worship Unicron. As it is, he and his Terrorcons are not the only ones on Cybertron. There are other Terrorcon groups all over." Magnus stated wearily. 

Prowl sighed, his door wings trailing a little behind him. He was tired but there was no way he was going to rest his processor with Ratchet being missing like this. He was too troubled to think that his old friend was in danger. "We will have to check with other City-States Enforcers to ensure they check the other Terrorcon camps. One of them must have Ratchet. Some bot must have him." He remarked firmly. 

Everyone glanced at him, knowing this was pressing too hard on his processor. They were just as worried as he was. Ratchet was a good mech and did not deserve something like this. He had a youngling who desperately needed him. He had information that might help them solve the new Vigilante case. They needed him. Every bot in Iacon and even in Cybertron needed him. 

"Well, we have hit a dead end. We need to check out......" Magbus was saying as he transformed with everyone and started driving down the high road that would lead them back to Iacon. 

However, Barricade sped forward and blocked their path. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Commander. I actually did find something." He spoke up and everyone screeched to a halt, staring hidden but wide optic'd at him. 

Then at once, everyone transformed again into bipedal mode and gaped at Barricade, who stood up, himself. 

"What did you find?! Why didn't you tell us, Barricade?!" Prowl snarled, looking enraged. 

"Hey! Relax, Prowl! I didn't tell you anything because of all of the Terrorcons! I was waiting until we were out of audio reach of them all!" Barricade snapped back before he took out his data scanner and held it up for all of the see. It was a quick snap of a datapad. There was coordinates on it. 

Coordinates that lead out into the middle of the Badlands. A place where hardly any bots went. 

"Now, I found this, along with this." Barricade switched the image where there was a message near the coordinates. "It says here that it begins tonight. I already checked it with information on Unicronic rituals. This night cycle is what Unicronic worshippers call Dark Harvest Cycle. It is a night cycle that happens only every ten vorns. When Cybertron's dark star alines with Cybertron's full axis. It says in the rituals and legends that Dark Harvest Cycle is the night cycle that Unicron is supposibly granting all Worshippers his blessing and possible Eternal Life. But it comes with a cost. Innocent energon of pure sparks must be cleansed and spilled upon an alter of Unicron as sacrificed." 

"Okay......so what does that have to do with Ratchet?" Jazz asked frowning, his servos on his waist. 

Barricade shook his head as he looked Jazz right in the blue visor with his burning red optics. "I looked up the old data files of the last time Unicronic worshippers preformed any Dark Harvest rituals. There was a case ten vorns ago that an innocent Cybertronian, a femme went missing around the same time. She was a pure Cybertronian. She had no flaws, she never interfaced with any bot, she never took bad energon, she was clean. And she turned up deactivated three orns after the Dark Harvest. Her frame was completely drained of energon and there were bite marks all over her. She was practically eaten alive, energon and even frame. She also had been stripped from interface array to spark chamber. That is what the autopsy reports said. 

"Now, I did look up Ratchet's files. He is exactly the same. He is clean of any flaws, he never interfaced before, and he has never done bad energon. He is a perfect match to the last Dark Harvest victim." Barricade explained, pulling up the information on Ratchet then side sweeping it and showing them the coordinates. "And if I am right, this is where we need to check this whole thing out." He added tapping the coordinates. 

"Wait.......Ratchet's........no way. He is untouched?!" Jazz yelped, alarmed by the revelation. "But he has been around a while now! Surely he has gotten laid before!" 

Barricade gave him an annoyed look, shaking his head. "Ya know, not every bot cares for interfacing like you, Jazz. Or me, for that matter. More'n likely, Ratchet just didn't find some bot he liked. So the frag what?" He asked in annoyance.

Prowl's doorwings trembled as he glared at his brother but he stiffly nodded. "You think Blot does have Ratchet. And that he was lying to Magnus." He said stiffly. 

Barricade smirked at him and shrugged. "He has'ta, Prowl. Cause like it or not, either Blot has Ratchet and we go to this Dark Harvest ritual or he doesn't and Ratchet ends up in some ditch for us to find three orns later. Either way, this is the only lead we got. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to take the chance of thinking this is a dead end and not checking and having Ratchet show up dead. Now do you?" He asked seriously. 

There was a pause before Prowl deflated and shook his head. "No. I don't want to take the chance. If this is one chance to find Ratchet and save him, I am going to take it." He said wearily. 

Barricade nodded sharply before looking at the others expectantly. 

Slowly, one by one, everyone nodded. Magnus nodded as he stood up tall. They all knew they had to check it out. If not for Ratchet's sake. 

"Very well. We will prepare the operation. If I am guessing right, this will be big. A Unicronic Ritual like this must have every one of them in on it. We will need every Enforcer we have on this operation. Especially if we plan to make arrests." The Commander said firmly. He then looked sternly at Barricade. "I really hope you know what you're doing, Barricade. Because if this is a dead end, Ratchet's energon is on your servos if he turns up deactivated." 

Barricade nodded once, looking serious and neutral. "I know. And if he does, I will gladly turn in my Enforcer seals and I will walk away from any and all dealings with Enforcers. I will even turn in my Bounty Hunter seals. But I do have a good feeling in my struts about this. And so far, my feelings are hardly wrong." He stated. 

Prowl really wanted to make a snark about that one. He knew fairly well that his brother did not have good reactions to his feelings. But then again, it had been vorns since that one case that dealt with Beta, the little femme Barricade bot napped then had to rescue. 

It took biting down on his glossa to even say anything. And praying to Primus that Barricade was not wrong about this. 

For Bumblebee's sake.


	7. Dark Harvest

The night cycle had come and the trap was set. It was time to see if it would work right and hopefully this was it. 

Following the coordinates and scouting the area, the Enforcers only found little cover for them to remain hidden. They found that the coordinates had lead them into the Badlands to what looked like a perfect setting for Unicronic rituals. It looked like an an ancient arena or out door theater. once with step like steel rocks surrounding a flat slab of metal, almost like a stage. It was there, that the scouting Enforcers did find Terrorcons there, preparing it for their dark ritual. They were setting up what looked like an alter in the middle of the stage and were writing ancient Cybertronian all around the ground. It was definitely something. 

Unfortunately for the Enforcers, the only places to hide were the out crops of boulders surround the arena and even then it wasn't much. They realized the only way of doing this operation was to work with night vision only and no source of lights at all. 

Still there ws no sign of a captive. There wasn't even a place for them to keep anyone locked up or even tied up. So whatever the Terrorcons were going to use, whoever they were going to use was not at the stage setting. It or he was being kept elsewhere. 

Once.the plan had been made, however, the Enforcers had to wait until it was the dark of the cycle to even approach the arena again. 

And it was there, where it was so dark they found a whole group of Terrorcons now gathered all around the stage, chanting onimously as if reciting dark spells. There were dark enegon torches set up around the area now, illuminating them and the stage in vicious purple flame lights. 

And they saw Blot on the stage, standing on the alter, covered in energon. It didn't look too fresh. More like energon painted in symbols and in Cybertronian all over his frame. His twisted, mismatched face even had energon symbols painted all over him. It was difficult to see them or read the symbols but they were there. 

As soon as he stood at the alter and held up his hands, the chanting stopped as one and it was eerie. 

"My brothers and sister, children of Unicron," Blot boomed his voice which echoed up to the hidden Enforcers. "We are here gathered as one to celebrate and worship our God, the Great Star Devourer. To ask for his eternal life to be shared upon us! He is coming. Soon. The signs are showing their selves. We have seen his dark hand guiding us. We must ask Him for mercy when He comes. To allow us to be his servents, his army to destroy the goodness of Primus. We all know He will end this world. He is all mighty and powerful. We must repent to him by our offerings. Shed now your offerings!" 

The hidden Enforcers frowned as they watched listened. It sounded like words of a mad mech. And it made all stiffen when they watched each and every Terrorcon pulled out cages from their subspaces. 

Beside Jazz and Lockdown, Hound whimpered in horror to see so manymechanimals in cages. From Cybercats to glitch mice to even turbofoxes. There was even Turbopups down there. All Jazz could do was reach out and lightly pat Hound on the shoulder in comfort as they watched Terrorcons pull the mechanimals out of their cages and began slashing throats, spilling their precious energon all over their selves and on the ground. 

Shrieks of pain eached the Enforcers' audios and some even flinched as they heard cries of the mechanimals. 

It took a few megaclicks but once it was silent again, Blot held up his hands as the Terrorcons tossed the so many corpses of mechanimals down like scrap. He pulled out his own blade and raised it to the night sky. 

Glancing up, the Enforcers saw a very dark puple star shining bright in the sky down and there was a thrumming.....no, the Terrorcons were humming. 

"The Dark Harvest begins now! The sacrifices are not enough! We must shed more energon to appease The Dark One's hunger!" Blot bellowed before pointing the blade off to the side. 

Two Terrorcons were pushing through, dragging something......no. They were dragging a bound Cybertronian through the masses of Terrorcons. It made all Enforcers stiffen in anxiety as they atched a mech being pulled up onto the stage. They couldn't see who it was. There was a nanosheet covering his face. They knew it was a mech because of his red and white frame. 

However, it lookedlike the mech was in bad shape. There was dents all over his frame and he did have energon staining his armor. It looked more like just cuts and scrapes. He definitely had been roughed up. 

"No." Jazz murmured softly and almost rose to his peds. But it was Magnus who held him down, watching with wide optics. "It's Ratchet, boss." He whispered. 

"I know. Hold on a megaclick. We need to be sure of his identity and of wht Blot intends to do." Magnus whispered back. Though he did glance over at Prowl, whose doorwings were lifted in high arches. He knew fairly well that this was disturbing his Enforcer. 

The bound mech was dragged across the stage, staggering over his peds and even trying to thrash to be loosened but the Terrorcons had a firm grip on him. And when they dragged him to Blot they shoved him to his knees. 

Blot reached out and yanked the nanosheet off of his helm and the hidden Enforcers inhaled deeply. 

It was Ratchet. 

Blinking his optics several times, Ratchet tried to focus his vision. He managed it metaclick later before gasping to see himself surrounded and seeing Blot with a blade standing  
over him. He immediately tried to scamper backwards from him but the two Terrorcons grabbed a hold of him and held him still. 

"I present to you, Brothers and Sisters, the offering that was provided for us! Place him on the alter!" Blot ordered as he swept back. 

The Terrorcons grabbed a hold of Ratchet and yanked him to his peds. He yelped as if in pain before letting out an outraged but panicked snarl. 

"Unhand me! Let me go! You can't do this to me! I am an upstanding citizen of Iacon! A former Senator of the High Council! Rlease me!" Ratchet snarled as he was dragged towards the alter. 

Hidden in the shadows, Prowl made to stand, along with Jazz. They had to move in now! It was obvious that Ratchet was not here by choice! He was going to be killed! 

"Wait." Magnus Prime immediately told them, placing both hands on their shoulders. 

Jazz looked wildly up at him, in disbelief. "But we gotta help him, Magnus. They're gonna kill him!" He whispered harshly. 

Magnus shook his head, optics transfixed on the scene below. He didn't like this any more than they did. But he knew they couldn't move in yet. Not with Blot so close to Ratchet, armed. He knew if they moved now, there was a chance that Blot could lash out and kill him there. "Not yet. Trust me." He told them firmly. 

Pained, Jazz and Prowl waited as they looked down again. They even saw Ironhide shaking in anxiety. He wanted so much to lead the charge down to save his old friend. 

The Terrorcons finally had Ratchet up on the alter, laying on his back and hands bound to one end and his legs to the other. He was struggling to free himself but it all seemed in vain. He was trembling from fear and rage as he glared up at Blot as he approached the alter. Tertorcons were chanting again, almost singing a haunting melody for Unicron. 

"The sacrifice presented to Unicron! Master of Darkness, take this offering and grant us eternal life and servitude to your greatness!" Blot bellowed out, now raising the blade, high. 

"N-no! I....I have a yo-youngling! He needs me! Don't do this! Please!" Ratchet cried in growing horror, shrinking into the alter beneath him. 

Smirking down at him, Blot shook his head. "Do not fear, offering. He will join you soon enough." He said and he raised the blade higher before starting to bring it down. 

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a boom before Blot was thrown backwards from a shot to the chassis. His optics widened in shock and alarm as he fell and many of the Terrorcons cried out in alarm. 

The Enforcers had jumped in their own alarm before looking at their Commander, who was now standing up and had his plasma rifle trained forward, nozzle smoking. Magnus Prime looked dead serious as he glared down at the scene below, which many turned to look up at him, Terrorcons included. 

"Enforcers, begin operation! Arrest any surrendering Terrorcon. And if they attack back in deadly force, take them down by force." Magnus Prime ordered loudly. 

Immediately, Enforcers leapt to their feet and began running down into the arena, weapons and stunners drawn. 

There was even shrieks of rage from Terrorcons and many rushed to meet the Enforcers in the fight. Stunners went off and hit many of the Terrorcons, sending them to the ground. It became a battle field between Terrorcons and the Enforcers. 

Rushing through the fray, and even having to down a few Terrorcons with stun rounds, Prowl and Jazz raced towards Ratchet, who was thrashing to break free now that chaos had distracted his would be killers. They had to dodge a few blast fire, since some of the Terrorcons were now using deadly force. 

Those ones got put down very fast. 

Prowl was the first to leap up onto the stage and hurry over to the alter. He heard Jazz yell and a glance back, he saw his lover and partner now engaged with a Terrorcon. "Jazz!" He cried out, now turning to go assist. 

But Jazz waved at him before dodging a blade. He moved in lightning speed to getting jabbed. "Get Ratchet to safety, Prowl! I can take this slaghead!" He yelled now moving to attack. 

Prowl nodded, feeling fully confident in his lover. He knew he could handle it. He turned back to rush over to Ratchet, who collapsed in between relief and exhaustion. "Ratchet, I'm here!" He said now making quick work to freeing Ratchet's legs. 

"Cutting it kind of close, weren't you, Prowl?!" Ratchet barked as he watched the Enforcer free one leg before moving around the alter to free his other. "I am so glad it's you and Jazz, though. Bumblebee! Is he......?!" 

Prowl shook his head as he worked quickly to unbinding the medic. "He's fine, Ratchet! Shaken up but he is fine! He is with Chromia!" He reassured Ratchet. 

Sinking against the berth, Ratchet said a prayer of gratitude to Primus. And then he stiffened, looking past Prowl. "Prowl! Behind you!" He cried suddenly. 

Prowl stiffened and started to whirl around, only to be caught in thick, burly arms wrapping around him. He yelped in surprise as he was yanked away from Ratchet before being thrown hard against the alter. He could not stop a keen of pain s one of his door wings smashed against the side and even shattered the glass. 

Sliding down to the ground, Prowl found Blot standing over him, kicking out at him. He did not have time to dodge before feeling the ped slamming into his side and he doubled over, crying out while going for his blaster. 

Immediately, Blot was upon Prowl, thick, strong hand grasping at his throat and a ton of mass pinning him down. He snarled into the Enforcer's face as he raised the blade from before, raising it near Prowl's throat. "Fragging Enforcer! You will die here and now!" He snarled as he began squeezing. 

Prowl gasped as he struggled to dislodge the big brute off of him while trying to go for his blaster again. 

But Blot released the blade and grabbed his wrist, yanking it up above his head, slamming it down. He was forced to release Prowl's throat a megaclick later when Prowl tried to swing his free fist at him. He caught it easily and slammed it down before trapping both wrists in one massive hand. 

"Always meddling, ain't ya? Fragging Enforcer!" Blot spat again as he kept Prowl's wrists trapped. Then he smirked coldly and lowered his free hand in between then, touching Prowl's interface cover, making him stiffen in alarm. "I wonder if you're worthy of becoming Unicron's sacrifice instead. Tell me, Enforcer. Ya ever have anyone touch you before? You look like the kind who is stuck up and shallow. Ever had anyone ever frag you?" He growled before he began digging into the seams of Prowl's interface cover. 

"Get your hands off of me, Blot! You face dire consequences for this!" Prowl snarled as he thrashed and struggled under the massive frame on top of him. He was starting to panic. This was bringing back bad memories! Memories of his near rape by Ultra Magnus! Of his rape........no, he didn't want to remember that! He had chosen to get forget that memory......

Blot tore open his interface cover and jammed a thick finger up in Prowl's valve, making him hiss and keen in pain as the clawed finger went straight in the unlubricated tunnel. He thrashed harder when Blot reached in deep and even wriggled his finger, scratching the insides with his sharp claw. 

"Hmph. Feels like you have been broken in already. And what is this?" Blot suddenly laughed as he felt in Prowl's valve, who was now kicki g at the ground, trying ever so hard to get away from that invading finger. "Scars?! Ha! You have been used, haven't you?! You're very tight but even then! I can feel that!" 

"Get off of me!" Prowl snarled, thrashing harder and trying so hard to get this disgusting piece of slag out of his valve. 

Blot chuckled before tearing his finger out and scratching the inside of Prowl's valve. "Well.....either way. Have to kill you any how. Guess you can die and then that wretched medic." He said now grabbing the blade with his free hand and raising the blade. "Unicron will be so proud of me. Two sacrifices this Dark Harvest. He will reward me greatly!" He said gleefully as he raised the blade. 

And suddenly, Blot was seized from behind and thrown hard off of Prowl, who jerked somewhat with the massive being. He looked up, startled. He expected to see Jazz snarling, standing protectively over him. 

But it wasn't him. 

It was Barricade. 

Doorwings spread out wide, almost in a threatening manner, Barricade glared viciously at Blot, blaster raised and aimed. He stood protectively over Prowl, who stared up in alarm and shock at his brother's back. 

"Mine." Barricade growled out almost too low for Prowl to hear. 

Blot snarled back as he got to his peds and charged, blade raised. "You! You double crossing son of a glitch! I will kill you both!" He snarled as he charged. 

And Barricade fired. 

The blast hit Blot point blank, causing his chassis to blow part, sending the massive Terrorcon flying backwards. And this time, there was no way he was getting up. Not with how quick gray his frame went as it fell to the ground, energon spilling everywhere and sparks flickering until there was nothing. 

Spinning around, Barricade looked down at Prowl, who was sitting up, wincing at the ache in his door wing. He noticed his brother's open interface cover and growled, getting his attention. 

Prowl glanced down quickly before snapping his cover shut and climbing to his peds. He jerked back when he saw Barricade offer him a hand up but he frowned darkly at it as he stood on his own and proceeded to hurry and release Ratchet. 

It was over now. The Terrorcons were downed. Some were dead, most were just stunned. But all were down and the other Enforcers were making the arrests at Magnus Prime's orders. 

"Prowl." Barricade started as he stepped forward, optics flicking down at Prowl's interface cover. "I never got around to apologizing for tha.........?" 

"Don't!" Prowl snapped, giving him a look. He released Ratchet and helped him off the alter, arm wrapped around his waist and offering support. "Forget it, Barricade. It was a long time ago. And I do not want to talk about it." 

Then he turned with Ratchet to help him to here medics were quickly arriving and beginning their work on repairing Engorcers and seeing what Terrorcons were still alive. 

Barricade could only watch, his doorwings arched high in irritation. "Can't forget something like that. Never." He murmured before moving to help the other Enforcers make arrests.


	8. Aftermath of the Terrorcons

It was a mess, to be honest. 

There were quite a few Terrorcons and many more arrested. Some of them were attempting to resist but they were quickly put inder stasis until they could be booked and tried for all of their crimes. There were a few Enforcer casualties and only two fatalities. It was very sad to have lost any Enforcer but everyone was also glad that there hadn't been any more.

After the whole operation went through, Prowl found himself tackled by Jazz after he had Ratchet settled with a medic and all he could do was hold his love close. 

"Prowl! I am so sorry, love! I saw Blot attack you but couldn't get to you! I was stuck.fighting two Terrorcons! Are you all right?! Are your hurt!" Jazz rambled as he began fussing over Prowl, looking over his frame. And when he saw the doorwing, he dragged the protesting Enforcer over to a medic. 

Unfortinately, Prowl couldn't get out of it. He was tag teamed by Magnus Prime and Jazz about getting his doorwing checked. And while that was taking place, he listened to Magnus question Ratchet. 

"It was after my shift at the clinic. Hoist was there, helping me." Ratchet explained as he as being checked. He looked saddened at the thought that Hoist was now dead. "Some mech attacked us. I never saw him. He came at us fast and hard. I was in stasis before I even knew what hit me. When I came online, I was with the Terrorcons." 

"Do you where you were being kept?" Magnus asked carefully but firmly at the same time. 

Ratchet nodded as he glanced towards Blot's deactivated frame as it was being gathered and placed in a carrier. "I was at the Terrorcon compound. There's a catacomb like basement under the warehouse. A trap door but it is really difficult to get to. Or at least that's what Blot kept telling me." 

Ironhide nodded with a deep frown. "We searched that place thoroughly. Must have been well hidden. Otherwise we would'a found him." He said glumly, clearly not happy they hadn't found him before. 

Magnus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking back at Ratchet. "What did they do to you, Ratchet? Why are you so banged up?" He asked seriously. "Did they ever......?"

Ratchet scoffed loudly. "No! Blot said they needed an untouched mech! And yes, I am untouched! My choice, so what?!" He huffed in irritation. "Anyway, most of these damages were done by whoever jumped me and killed Hoist. There is only a few from Blot. Said he was tasting me. Making sure I had pure energon. I'm fine." 

"I still want you to visit a......." Magnus was saying. 

Ratchet glared at him and it was enough for the Commander to zip it quickly. "I said I am fine! I am a fragging medic, Magnus Prime! I would know if I needed to visit Rung or Smokescreen or any shrink bot! And believe me! I would do it, myself, if I felt the need! Now what I want to do is go home to my son! He is probably glitching from worry riight now!" He growled. 

"Eh......yeah, Ratchet's fine. If he has his temper back, he is a-okay." Jazz said laughing. 

Ratchet growled at him and Jazz, yelped as he dove behind Lockdown to hide, who just laughed at him. 

Magnus huffed but chuckled as he shook his head. He knew Ratchet was okay if he was acting like that. "All right. I will have a shuttle take you home then." He stated. 

Ratchet nodded as he stood with only little help. But he paused, looking straight at Prowl, frowning deeply before sending a ping to his private comms. And when Prowl allowed access, 'I want you to come see me.first thing next orn. No excuses. I heard what Blot said to you. I want to see the damage.'

Prowl frowned at him, slightly shakingnhis head. 'Ratchet, I am fine. It happened......' he was saying.

Ratchet glared hard at him. 'I said no excuses, Prowl! You agree to come see me in the next orn or I outright talk to Magnus Prime right here and right now!' He scolded harshly. 

Grimacing Prowl flicked his doorwings in irritation before sighing and nodded. 'I will be there then.' He promised. 

Nodding sharply, Ratchet turned tail pipe and marched to where the shuttle was waiting to take him home. He was clearly not in the mood for arguing. And Prowl knew that. 

"By the way, Magnus, why'd ya stop us from acting before?" Jazz spoke up, not having noticed the arrangment between his lover and the medic. It was enough to get everyone's attention. 

Sighing, Magnus shook his head as he looked back at the many frowns of his Enforcers. He knew this wasn't going to go well. "Orders from the High Council. They wanted us to record the whole mission and make it last until we had to step in. The Council wanted an excuse to ban Unicronic worshipping. They were always leery of Terrorcons. But killing mechanimals," he sent an apologetic look to Hound, who was still looking at the pile of collected mechanimals with sorrow. "Were not a big enough excuse to ban Unicronic worshipping. It had to be a Cybertronian sacrifice that did the trick. I am sorry I did not warn you. I just knew you would have reacted different if I told you. My apologies, my Enforcers. I will not keep you in the dark again." He told them. 

Everyone nodded, feeling a little annoyed. But not at their Commander. He had been under orders. No, they were annoyed at the High Council. Here they went, stepping onnpeds again. It wasnot the first time they interferred with their jobs. 

"Anyway, good work all of you. Why don't all of you head home and recharge? It has been a long orn and very tiring too. We still have too much to do. We still have a Vigilante to find and murders to stop. Go home, all of you." Magnus added after a moment. "Also, good work, Barricade. Because of you, Ratchet has been found and has been saved. You are a fine Enforcer and Bounty Hunter. I am glad you are working with us now." 

Prowl's mood soured dramatically as he watched his fellow Enforcers pat his brother on his back struts, congratulating him, cheering for him. It was not what he wanted to see. 

"Prowl," he heard Jazz from beside him. "Are you okay?" 

Prowl looked down at his partner and he softened. He nodded once before taking Jazz's hand and turned them both to leave. "Let's go home, Jazz. I need recharge. Magnus is right. There is still too much to do. And probably not a whole lot of time to do it in." He sad warily. 

Jazz nodded as he started to leave. He did glance back to Barricade and saw him watching them go. No. He was watching Prowl. And he did not look happy. Nor did he look angry. He actually....looked guilty. 

But what for? Why would he have been guilty? What did he really do that made Prowl hate him so much? Jazz could only wonder. 

 

The next orn came too fast for Prowl and he was not looking forward to his appointment with Ratchet, who pinged him the very megaclick he woke up. He had to give Jazz an excuse that he needed to go by himself to check on Ratchet. That had been some argument. But in the end, Jazz left for the HQ alone while Prowl made his way to Ratchet's. 

The clinic was surprisingly quiet when Prowl went in. He met Ratchet right at the door, tapping his ped impatiently. And before he could even get a word out, the tempermental medic grabbed his arm and dragged him to into an examining room. 

"Sit on the berth, put your peds in the stirrups and open your interface cover!" Ratchet barked. 

Prowl winced, as he stumbled towards the berth. He didn't want to do this. "Ratchet, I must really protest. I am....." he was saying. 

But Ratchet reached over and whapped him in the back of the helm before pointing sharply at the berth. "Now!" He barked fiercely. "I am not playing, Prowl. Get on the berth and open up!" 

Prowl scowled at him before doing what he was told. He knew fairly well that Ratchet wasn't playing around. He was a fierce medic and it seemed his near death experience didn't change a single thing. He got up on the berth and set his peds in the stirrups. He hesistated a little on opening his interface cover before doing and spreading it out. 

Ratchet grabbed a wheelie chair and scooted in between Prowl's legs. He made sure to turn on his light so he could see into Prowl's valve while placing lubricant on his fingers. "Prowl, explain what this is about. Now. Were you raped before?" He asked seriously before he carefully slid his fingers in to feel along the canal. He paused when he felt scarring on the inside before pushing deeper in. 

Prowl tensed, his doorwings going rigid as he felt Ratchet reaching in. He felt his valve stretching by the intrusion and it took him every once of control not to react. 

"Prowl, how.did.this happen? Why did you not recieve treatment for it?" Ratchet asked stonily as he.felt the scars in the valve. 

Making an unsteady vent, Prowl stared upwrd at the cieling. "It was......a long time ago. Before I even met Jazz. I didn't.....get it treated because I was embarrassed." He heard Ratchet make an inquiring noise. He sighed trying to relax. "It....it was just an interface gone rough. That's it." 

"Was it your first?" Ratchet asked as he slowly brought his fingers back out, grimacing when Prowl hissed in discomfort.

"Yes." Prowl only answered, sounding uncormfortable. He paused, wincing at the memory. "It......it was my first interface. And I have never let anyone spike me since. Not even Jazz." He added. 

Ratchet sighed as he pulled back his fingers before looking Prowl right in the face, dead serious. "Some bot raped you. Didn't they? Who was it, Prowl? Tell me." He said firmly. 

There was a long pause as Prowl grimaced in painfrom the memory. He didn't want to do this. But...it was Rtchet. He knew he could trust him. "Barricade. My brother." He answered. 

Ratchet stiffened in alarm before standing up to look at Prowl seriously. "That new Enforcer? He is your brother? Why?!" He demanded. 

"It.....it was our first interface. We.....it started off as consensual. When he spiked me, he went too rough. I did tell him to stop and he didn't." Prowl said shakily as he closed his valve and sat up. "He......he wouldn't stop. I did try and stop him myself but he held me down. Yes. In a way, he raped me, Ratchet. But it didn't start that way. I didn't receive treatment because I was embarrassed by it and I thought it was how it was suppose to be. It is why I like slow, gentle interfacing." He explained. 

Ratchet sighed, now moving over to a sink and washing his hands, sterilizing them. He turned back while drying them. "Okay. Prowl, here is my assessment. You have nasty scarring in your valve. Deep inside. It can be treated. I can smooth them out. But you need to tell Magnus Prime about Barricade. He raped you. He needs to know." He said firmly. 

Prowl shook his head, looking forlorn. "Unfortunately, I cannot do that. I hate Barricade, make no mistake about that, Ratchet. But he is the Council's Enforcer and he is here to help us catch this new killer. We, unfortunately, need him. I don't want to admit it but we do. And....it happened a long time ago. It is too late to take the corrective actions. Barricade.....he got lost in the moment of our interface. I do not think he meant to hurt me." 

"You hate him and yet you come up with excuses for him. You are a complex mech, Prowl." Ratchet said sighing and shaking his head. "Do you want this fixed?" 

There was a long pause as Prowl thought about it. He wasn't too sure. He wanted to forget it ever happened. But.....if he didn't fix his valve, it was still there. A memory of why he didn't like to be spiked. He always wanted Jazz to spike him one day but he didn't want him to know what happened to him. 

Slowly after a moment, Prowl nodded as he looked back at Ratchet. "Yes. I want it gone." He said softly. 

Ratchet nodded back before he began writing in an appointment innhis schedule, then sent it to Prowl. "I won't tell any bot, Prowl. That is your business. But you should tell Jazz. You cannot keep hiding this from him. Especially when you re in a relationship with him." He said softly. "He needs to know that if one day, if you ever want to be spiked by him, he needs to know how to be careful so not to trigger any bad memories of your....rough interface." 

Prowl lowered his helm but nodded. "I will tell him eventually. I promise." He paused before sighing and then looking at the medic. "How was last night, with Bumblebee?" He asked now changing the subject. 

Ratchet sighed but smiled as he watched Prowl get off the berth and stand. "He was in a right state of glitches when I got home. He never left my side while we recharged together. He almost didn't even let me come to the clinic this early orn. But I told him down and told him to spend time with Ravage. Still not sure if I like that youngling." He growled at the thought. 

Prowl chuckled as he walked over to the medic and patted him on the back. "He is a good bot, Ratchet. I promise. I have spent a little time with him before after the Casabot Murders. He is not too bad." He told him. He frowned seriously. "Speaking of which, I know I shouldn't ask this too soon. Especially after last orn. But the autopsy reports on the last murder......" he was saing. 

Ratchet immediately shook his head, grimacing. "There was nothing, Prowl. It's why I haven't sent a report to Magnus yet. There was nothing on the frame. The frame was just cut into pieces and quite crudely. The killer just simply hacked this mech into pieces just like the others. There was no CNA on him, no indication of him ever being killed by some bot. Who ever did this is a professional, Prowl. He knows how to cover his tracks." He told him firmly. 

Prowl frowned at him. "You think it's a mech? Why not a femme?" He asked him seriously. 

Ratchet shook his head, folding his arms. "These mechs that have been killed, Prowl, are not small in any way. While I do not underestimate femmes and their strength, they are not strong enough to take down mechs like these ones. And they are dangerous mechs. If somehow it was a femme who did this, they couldn't have dragged these mechs out into public without help. These mechs are heavy, Prowl. Too heavy for a femme. It has to be a mech." He told him. 

Slowly, Prowl nodded as he thought about it. "Question is, who is it? Why is he doing this? Why kill criminals like this?" He asked frowning. 

"That one I cannot answer, Prowl. I would just suggest going through criminal files and seeing if there is any mech who might have suffered a terrible tragedy and the one who did it got away." Ratchet told him. 

Slowly, Prowl nodded before smiling at Ratchet. "How is it that no bot ever got your attention, Ratchet? You deserve to have some bot in your life, to treat you well and even give you processor blowing interfacing." He said teasingly now.grinning. 

"Oh, you! You are definitely like that crude lover of yours!" Ratchet laughed before he sighed softly. "I didn't say that no bot caught my fancy, Prowl. There is actually a bot....or two that has my attention. But....it will not happen. They don't even know I exist." He muttered. 

Prowl arched an optic ridge, a sly smile on his face now. "Oh, really? Who are these two bots?" He asked slyly. 

Ratchet barked a laugh and lightly shoved the Enforcer towards the door. "Oh, mind your own business, you Jazz wannabe! Get out of here and get to work! Don't even think about meddling!" He laughed. 

Grinning over his doorwing at Ratchet, Prowl shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it. Good orn, Ratchet. I will see you for our next appointment." He baded the medic. 

However, while he intended to keep his word and staying out of it, he wouldn't promise the same for Jazz. And it brought a smile to the Enforcer's face as he thought about what Jazz could dig up on Ratchet's two obvious love interests. He was definitely wanting to know now.


	9. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Songs used for chapter::  
> For Your Entertainment-Adam Lambert  
> (For Optimus and Starscream's Bonding Reception Party)

It had been five orns since the operation with the Terrorcons and Ratchet's rescue. Not much had happened at all. The Enforcers continued to search through thousands of data files, trying to find this Vigilante killer. There were a lot of cases that had been read and considered but it was still not enough for them to find the Vigilante. 

And to make things worse, there was tension between both Enforcer brothers. Everyone could see it like a laser line between Prowl and Barricade. Everyone wondered and only few would ask but they practically got their heads bit off to mind their own business and get back to work. 

So, yeah. That route wasn't going anywhere. 

Not even for Jazz when he tried to ask Prowl what in the pits was going on. He didn't get his head bit off but he did get shut down and it was frustrating. Prowl only told him it didn't matter and to please drop it. It caused a little tension between the couple but not too bad. 

Still, they had a job to do and the personal life crisis could wait. Lives were at stake. They might have been criminal lives but they were still lives. 

Still, nothing was happening. 

There were no murders happening and potential evidence was just building up upon each other. The possible victims list was building and Enforcers were sent to keep an optic on them, though in secret. Who knew how they would react if they noticed an Enforcer watching them? And with the possible victims being criminals, it was obvious that it wouldn't be a good thing. 

At the end of the week, the Enforcers got news of something more brighter. It was finally announced that a certain bonding was going to take place and every bot was invited. It was about time something good happened after the stressful week. 

The bonding of Optimus Prime and Starscream was said to be quite an event. And because they were both nobility and royalty, it was an event that was to be shared with all of Cybertron.

The ceremony was to be recorded and placed on the Cyber Mainframe so bots could watch it from home or where ever they were when the celebration was taking place. Anyone could watch if they were not at the Iacon Temple of Primus. It was there that the Bonding Ceremony was taking place. 

Mostly only the families and closest friends were allowed in the Temple to witness the actual bonding. Jazz and Prowl were considered family to Optimus so they were in the Temple, watching as Optimus and Starscream stood before a priest of Primus, one called Vector Sigma. 

As Optimus' witnesses, they stood with The Prime Family on one side, behind their best friend while on Starscream's side were his family and one of his most closest friends, a mech designated Skyfire. 

Skyfire was a very large bot, a Shuttleformer. He was a very peaceful and kind mech but it was clear he was not too thrilled being there. It was whispered by Skywarp that Skyfire did have feelings for Starscream at one point but the Prince of Vos did not share those feelings. 

It was rather complicated to be honest. 

Before Vector Sigma, Bonded Intendeds stood facing one another, smiling. Both were polished to their finest and even glittered in pure light. There was a holy feeling in the air, as if Primus, himself, was standing in the room, smiling and blessing this Bonding. 

"We come together to witness a holy act, blessed by the Light, himself. To witness of two sparks becoming one. The Bonding of Optimus Prime of Iacon and all of Cybertron with Prince Starscream, Future Partiarch of Vos is being smiled upon by The God of Life and Light." Vector Sigma spoke as he stood before the couple. "Let all of Cybertron know of this Bonding and how welcomed it is by Lord Primus. Let us all take in this account for a new life of one to begin." 

Looking at Optimus with his golden optics, Vector Sigma smiled uopn the brilliant red and blue flamed mech in warmth. "Optimus Prime, as intended to Prince Starscream, speak now of the.vows you take for your intended." He stated gently. 

"Starscream, when we met, we did meet in a pit of darkness that could have torn us to pieces. But meeting you in that darkness, you became my Light. You became my reasoning. I will never regret facing that darkness to just to find my Light. I vow to protect you, to love you, to always stand by your side even when facing deactivation and further more." Optimus said lovingly to the Seeker Prince, who smirked at him but held a light in his red optics. 

"Prince Starscream, as intended to Optimus Prime, speak now of the vows you take for your intended." Vector Sigma said softly to the gloriously beautiful flier. 

Starscream looked back at Optimus, deep into his optics. "I never intended to bond with any bot that didn't seem worthy of me, Optimus. I always believed that there would be no match to me. I, the Prince of Vos, most glorious flier of all of Cybertron and even in the Universes well known had no match until I found myself trapped, grounded by darkness. And then, I saw my Light in that darkness that would save me even from myself." He said before tightening his grip on Optimus' hand, yet warmly. "You are my Light, my Sky that I soar through. I vow to protect you from any danger, to love you and your noble spark, and to even frag you hard into our berth whenever I want." 

There were several sudden snorts of laughter, while few looked alarmed and embarrassed by his words. Jazz, The Prime Brothers and the two Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp snickered while others rolled their optics or shook their heads, sinking their helms into their hands and servos. Even Optimus chuckled, shaking his head. 

"And my spark shall forever be yours even beyond deactivation." Starscream added more serious but loving. 

Vector Sigma, who had not reacted at all by Starscream's somewhat crude vows, just smiled and lift his hands high and wide from behind the two. "Then by the Power of Primus, Lord of all Light and Life, I announce the bonding ceremony of Optimus Prime and Prince Starscream complete and as one. Complete the cycle, Bonded intentions and become one." He said warmly. 

Both Optimus and Starscream nodded as they stepped closer to one another. They slowly, as one, opened their chassis', allowing their spark chambers to open and be revealed to each other. A golden hue shown from Starscream's while a heavenly blue shown from Optimus'. 

Together as one, both wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their chassis together, the brilliant lights from each pressing together and making the most beautiful coloring light. It was like seeing a sunrise in brilliant blue morning sky, when the first ray of sun light kissed the sky. 

There was a gentle gasp from each mech as their sparks met and became one, intertwining together. Optic shutters closed as the purest ecstacy touched each of them and the bond connections began to connecting the sparks together. 

And soon, it was done. 

Once the sparks connected, Optimus and Starscream shared a kiss with each other before slowly drawing their sparks back from one another until they were safely back in their own chambers. They remained holding one another, their frames perfectly melded as they closed their spark chambers and chassis before turning to face the now growing applause and cheers of their witnesses. They shared smiles as they looked at their families and even to the Media drones that recorded everything for the rest of Cybertron. 

"I, Vector Sigma, declare this ceremony complete and am pleased to announce the Bonded, Optimus Prime and Prince Starscream!" The Holy Priest of Primus said, his hands still spread out. 

And almost all of Cybertron cheered. Only a few did not but just glowered as they sat in their offices or in their prison cells. 

After the ceremony ended, a huge party to celebrate the Bonding was taking place in the Iacon Grand Theater, which was large enough for such a place. It was an enormous place where a lot of Cybertronians of different shapes and sizes could dance or sit at tables to talk. 

It wwas there where every bot was applauding the newly bonded and even cheering. All that Optimus and Starscream liked or respected were there. 

A local DJ named Blaster was there, blasting energetic music for those who wished to dance. A large bar was set up, serving Mid Grade and even High Grade to those who wanted to consume in their enjoyment. 

It was a grand celebration and one hardly any bot was missing. Bots were lined up to wish the newly bonded mechs good luck and congrats on their bondings. Even Prowl and Jazz were standing along with Optimus and Starscream, smiling grandly when a line of familiar mechs and femmes came through. 

"Knockout! Breakdown!" Optimus said cheerfully when the next couple was revealed in the line. "Hello, Arcee! Soundwave! You all have made it!" 

All of them grinned as they hugged the two and said their congrats to them. 

"Well, you know me, Sweet rims." Knockout said saucily as he practically hung on Breakdown's arm, who grinned. "Could never resist a party and dominating it with my beauty." 

"Heh! You haven't changed, Knockout." Starscream snickered. 

Knockout shrugged still smirking. "Won't deny it. You two look good together. As fo you, Enforcers Prowl and Jazz. How is life with you too?" He asked now smiling at the two before nodding to Hound, Lockdown and Ironhide, who were grinning at them. 

"I's all good, mech. Glad we stopped hidin' it. Now me and Prowl can show off any time. Still looking good though. How are you and Breakdown?" Jazz asked, grinning at the other couple. 

"Never been better, Jazz!" Breakdown said happily. "Be expecting a Bonding invitation from us soon enough. We already Bonded but we will be celebrating soon. Especially with our good news coming." He added slyly as he wrapped his large arms around Knockout and rested his servos on the ruby mech's chassis. 

There was an explosion of cheers and cat calls as every bot realixed what they were trying to say. 

"Congratulations, Breakdown and Knockout! How far along are you?" Optimus said happily. 

"Three decaorns." Knockout said grumpily but could not fool any bot that he wasn't happy to be sparked. He had that twinkle in his optics that said that he was. "Sparkling is going to ruin my figure." 

Every bot laughed, shaking their heads. They knew Knockout was happy either way. He was with his lover and they were having a sparkling. It was a start of their new life together and soon enough, might have been a start for others as well. 

Optimus looked at who was behind Knockout and Breakdown and smiled when he saw Ratchet. "Ratchet, old friend. I am so glad to see you." He said warmly. 

Prowl's door wings stiffened as he looked at the medic and shared a glance with him. He smiled either way. 

"Good to be here, Optimus. I wouldn't have missed this for anything. Bee is here too. But he's......." Ratchet paused grimacing and pointing off towards the dance floor. And when everyone looked, they saw the cheery little black and yellow youngling dancing with an unfamiliar black, sleek but rather attractive mech. He was quite a slender thing with almost feline features. His helm was smooth with points and his optics taking on an almost reddish yellow hue. 

"Whoa! Is that Ravage?" Jazz asked in surprise bfore everyone looked at Soundwave, who bobbed his triangular head. 

"Wow, he is a good looking mechling. No wonder you're so worried, Ratch." Lockdown said snickering as he watched the two younglings dancing with one another. 

Ratchet grumbled as he tore his optics away from his youngling and the other. He did send Soundwave an apologetic look as he said, "I don't like him. Not quite yet. I know he is a good youngling, Soundwave. But I still think Bumblebee and Ravage are moving too fast. I just don't want Bee to get hurt." He said with a sigh. 

Soundwave bobbed his head as his blank faceplate turned towards the medic. A smile face appeared on the screen, though it did have an uncertain look about it. Then Cybertronian words formed on the screen for them to see. 'It is understandable, Medic Ratchet. And Soundwave does not blame you. Ravage and Bumblebee are going a little too fast in new relationship, due to a way of comfort. Soundwave will suggest to Ravage to slow down.' It had said. 

"Eh, I know you two just want what is best for your younglings, guys. But I don' think that is the way to do it." Jazz spoke up, smiling tightly. Every bot looked at the Enforcer frowning. "You gotta trust them. They have to learn on their own. By trying to force them to do anything, it will put a wedge between you and them. It just gonna cause problems and make 'em rebel against ya both." 

Ratchet scowled at him, shaking his head. "He isn't ready for it, Jazz." He said grumpily. 

Jazz shrugged, giving him an apologetic look. "Maybe he is, Ratchet. And maybe it is you who aren't ready for him to move. I don' wanna make ya mad or anything, Ratch. But ya gotta hear it. I think Bee needs this and that is why he is stepping out of his comfort zone and starting a relationship with some bot. And not just any other bot. But another victim of the same crime that he went through." He sent an apologetic look to Soundwave and every bot that had gone through those horrors a vorn ago. "Now I know he didn't go through the same experience as all of you did. But Ravage was a victim he had to watch it happen to you, Sounders. He is just as scarred as you are. Maybe not in the same way but he was hurting. And finding a bot who went through a similar situation, he is probably just trying to help the recovery period for himself and for Bumblebee. Ya see what I mean?" 

Slowly everyone nodded, taking in Jazz's words and they did understand. They saw his point. And they would leave it alone for now unless it became a problem. 

The party went on and every bot there were enjoying their selves. They talked and consumed energon together, laughed. Eventually Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet were left alone for a little while as others went to dance or get more High Grade. 

"So, Ratchet. Prowl said something interesting." Jazz said and laughed when his lover choked on his energon, knowing exactly what was about to be said. He laughed when he was glared at by his lover. 

"Really?" Ratchet said, looking at Prowl with a raised optic ridge. "What would that be?" 

"Prowl said you have not one but two bots ya been looking at. Who arethese bots?" Jazz asked grinning slyly. 

A dark look was sent at Prowl, who was cringing in his seat under the glare Ratchet was giving the Enforcer. "Oh, really? Well, you can stop right there, Jazz. Because it is my business, not yours or Prowl's." He growled. 

"Awwww, come on, Ratch! Who are they?! I wanna know! So does Prowl! We just wanna make sure they treat ya right! You're our friend! Just tell us!" Jazz said pouting. 

"No! Mind your own business, Jazz! Besides," Ratchet sighed, shaking his helm. "It isn't like that. They know me but they do not like me like that, Jazz. I am just a medic. I am not......in their league." 

"Ooooh, some bots high class then?!" Jazz asked grinning. 

Ratchet scowled at him. '"I wouldn't say that." He stated firmly. "It is......complicated. And while I do admit that I like these two, it isn't possible for us to be anything together." 

Prowl even frowned. "Why not, Ratchet? If you like them and if they like you, you should tell them how you feel. I spoke true before. You deserve to be with some bot. And certainly two. As long as they treat you well." He said softly. 

Ratchet looked directly at him before pinging his private comm. 'Did you tell Jazz your secret as well as mine then, Prowl?' He sent. 

Wincing, Prowl shook his helm and while Jazz did notice and did look curious, he said nothing. 

'Well until you do, Prowl, I will keep mine.' Ratchet said privately. 

"Hey......you two are hiding something, aren't you? All right. Spill it. What're ya comming each other about?" Jazz asked, not happy they were keeping something from him. 

Before Prowl could reassure him, some bot else interrupted. He actually interrupted all of the party. 

"May I have everyone's attention!" Skywarp spoke loudly and all attention went to the Vosian Prince. The music even died down as the purple and black Seeker stepped up onto the stage to get more attention. He held a wide grin and those who knew him knew that did not bode well. "So, in honor of my brother's bonding, I have a surprise for him and everyone here." 

Starscream, from where he had been with Optimus stared at his youngest brother in suspicion. "Skywarp, what did you do?" He asked suspiciously. 

Skywarp grinned at him, looking sheepish. He looked like he was being careful of what to say and it didn't help that he was glancing at Silverbolt in innocent guilt. "Well......do you remember my friends from Kaon? You know? The ones you hated but also thought would be amusing to have around because.......?" 

Stiffening his wings, Starscream looked at Skywarp in alarm. "Please tell me you didn't invite them?" He suddenly blurted out in unease but also frustration. 

"Invite them?! Of course not!" Skywarp said grinning before looking saucily at Starscream. "I hired them as entertainment!" He pointed at Blaster suddenly. "Hit it!" 

"WHAT?!" Starscream shrieked at the same time, almost drowning out the misic that suddenly came blasting out of the speakers as the lights snapped off, making bots murmur in surprise. 

A beam of brilliant silver light suddenly flashed on, directly in the middle of the stage, shining on a mech that now stood there. It surprised everyone in the room to see him. His back was to the audience but it was clear he had a really nice, but very strong frame. He was a war build grounder, wide shoulders and chassis with somewhat bulky but very strong arms. He was shiny silver colored with red designs all over his frame. His helm had sensor horns on the side and he was quite something to look at. What made him rather interesting was his peds had wheels at the ankle joints and it looked like he could rotate them downwards so he could be on them, almost like razor skates. 

Nonetheless, he was a very handsome, strong looking mech and it had quite a few bots in the room cat call or whistle as they looked at him. 

"Daaaaamn. That's a fine looking mech there. Why does he look so familiar though? I know I have seen him......." Jazz was saying. 

"Si-Sideswipe?" 

Both Prowl and Jazz frowned when they heard Ratchet stammer out the name and they looked at him to see a completely stunned look on the medic's face. He looked so flabbergasted to see this mech. Yet......there was also a certain glint in his optics. 

Suddenly a golden beam of light from above flashed on and revealed another mech that looked exactly like the first, only in different coloring and instead of helm sensors, this golden beauty of a mech had head fins. He was very shiny yellow gold colored with some silver designs in his paint. 

"Su-Sun-Sunstreaker?!" Ratchet yelped in surprise yet that glint in his optics grew. He looked shocked but pleased to see the golden mech just as he did with the silver and red. 

"Wait, aren't those two the Gladiator twins from the Galdaitor Pits in Kaon.......?" Prowl was saying. 

The music came blasting on and cheers broke out as the two mechs, the twins began dancing to it, and quite exotically. Especially when two poles came down from the cieling and they started dancing around them in such a seductive way, moving at the same time and rhythm. It was clear on what they were here at the party. 

They were exotic bots, exotic dancers who danced so seductively and crudely to revv engines. 

Nonetheless, Prowl and Jazz were watching Ratchet, seeing his reaction to seeing these two and it clicked. They glanced at one another, grimacing at the same time. 

'Ouch. It's them, isn't it? No wonder Ratchet's wires are in a tangle about the whole thing. He's got a thing for Kaon's most unavailable mechs.' Jazz sent a private comm to Prowl. 'Damn.'

Prowl frowned sympathetically at Ratchet, who didn't notice because he was too busy watching the Twins. He knew fairly well, now, what Ratchet had meant by his attentions being complicated. He knew that to start any kind of relationship with glafiators from Kaon was forbidden. It was a well known fact that Gladiators were not only entertainers for massacre and energon shed in battles against others, but.....in a way, they were killers, not by choice. Gladiators were slaves, some times, if not mostly criminals who were convicted to the Gladiator Pits in service for crimes they committed. It was also a known fact that the Gladiators were not only killers but they could be hired out as one hired them for. 

That included as Exotic dancers, which these two for this night. But they could also be hired out as Pleasure drones. 

For centuries, The Primes had been trying to figure out ways to shut down the Gladiator Pits, to end that kind of legalized slavery. They were still battling the High Council, their selves, to end it. It just didn't help that there were a lot of Cybertronians who supported the idea of Gladiators. 

As for these two, The Gladiator Twins, it was a known fact that twins were not common among the Cybertronian race. And ones that looked like these two, with such beauty and even grace to their frames and even their movement, it was almost impossible for any bot to have a relationship with them. 

No, it was impossible. 

Because as far as Prowl knew, the Gladiator Twins were in high demand and whoever owned their contracts were making millions of creds off of them in the battle arena, and out of it. 

The question that Prowl wanted to ask was why these twins? Why did Ratchet have his optics one them? Other than their skills in battle and their looks, Ratchet would have to be a fool to want them. To a lot of mechs in the political world of Cybertron, these two were guttermecha. They were tools for pleasure and entertainment. 

Off to the side, Prowl noticed Starscream giving his youngest trine mate the lecture of a life time. He was not happy whatsoever, even if everyone else was enjoying the exotic dancing that the twins were giving them. 

The twins were practically interfacing each other with the moves they were doing, without their equipment out. Their frames were pressed against each other, hips moving in and out as if finding friction. It was almost too enticing to all. They moved so gracefully, yet seductively that it even had Prowl and Jazz's engines revving. They ran their hands along each other, danced around one of the other, and even smiled and winked flirtatiously at the crowd that watched them. 

And if that had not been enough, it seemed that the red twin, Sideswipe spotted Ratchet. 

Because he suddenly grinned, lightly tapped his twin's arm and slowly made his way towards the edge of the stage while dancing so suggestively. 

Towards Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz's table. 

It did not go un-noticed that Ratchet was stiffening as they came closer. His entire frame was tensing up and he was cringing lower in his seat, as if trying to hide. But it did not help that the twins both hopped down from the stage, seized the medic by the arms and made him stand up, much to his sputtering protests. There was a round of cheers and applause as the two devilishly handsome mechs began dancing erotically around Ratchet, who was looking wide optic'd at them. He was now practically sandwhiched between the tins as they danced. 

Laughing, Jazz couldn't help it. He was loving this by every megaclick. Prowl just rolled his optics but did find amusement in this. He knew now that Ratchet wanted these two. His actions were saying it. Because he had yet to try and escape the twins. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our favorite medic!" The one named Sideswipe said as he practically grinded himself against Ratchet's back. "The gears sure have turned. Usually you are the one," he cut himself off. 

"The one who comes to us. And now we are the ones," The gorgeous yellow one, Sunstreaker paused in speaking, his voice somewhat growling and husky. 

"We are the ones who comes to you." Both twins spoke at the same time. 

"Believe me, if I knew you two irritating glitches were here, I would have not even stepped through those doors." Ratchet growled as he glared at both, his head jerking in between the two. 

"You say one thing," Sideswipe said grinning almost too devilishly. 

"Your field says another." Sunstreaker spoke in his deep, husky voice that could make even the toughest mech quiver. "When are you going to get over it," 

"And let us treat you right?" Sideswipe finished. 

It was quite amazing how the two were speaking, finishing each other's sentences like they were. It was not natural but it was amazing. It must have been the fact they were twins, already bonded by the sparks inside. They could read each others thoughts, frames and even sparks. 

"Oh, do let them, Ratch. It's about time you got spiked anyway." Jazz snickered, loudly. 

All three heads turned while one glared furiously while the other two grinned in pride. 

"Jazz, shut up! None of your business!" Ratchet growled viciously before finally pushing himself out of the twin sandwhich and made his way back to his chair. 

Where, Sideswipe immediately slid right onto his lap, his legs around the medic's and he proceeded to give him a lap dance. "Ooh, lap dance! Great idea!" He said over the medic's loud squawk of alarm. He began rotating his hips, grinding his panel against Ratchet, moving to the music. 

The other twin was suddenly behind Ratchet, now rubbing his shoulder plates, as if massaging the tension right out of him. It surely wasn't working though as Ratchet grew tenser and tenser in the chair. 

Jazz was snickering loudly while Prowl was merely bemused. They could only watch with the rest of the party goers at Ratchet's amusing molestors as they tried to make him relax and enjoy himself. 

"I dunno about you, Prowlers, but Ratchet could definitely use some spiking anyhow." Jazz laughed as he leaned against his lover. 

Prowl went very quiet as he glanced at Jazz before he frowned thoughtfully, yet anxiety was raising inside his fielf. It was enough to even catch Jazz's attention. 

"Hey, Prowl. Ya okay?" Jazz asked now concerned when he felt a nervous flick in his lover's field. 

Prowl shared a glance at Jazz before he sighed and took his hand in his own. "Jazz, let's go somewhere quieter. There is something I need........there is something I need to tell you." He told him before rising and pulling his lover with. 

Jazz was worried as Prowl lead him out of the loud room into a quiet hall. They kept going until they didn't see any more party goers. 

Only then did Prowl pull Jazz into an empty office room and closed the door. 

"Prowl, you're starting to worry me, love. What's wrong?" Jazz asked as he just remained where he stood next to the door, watching as Prowl stepped away and began pacing. 

Prowl really didn't know how to tell Jazz this bit of news. He knew Ratchet was right. His loverneeded to know his secret. He needed to know why......why he never let anyone spike him. It was time. 

"Jazz........did......did you ever wonder why I would never let you spike me and only spiked you?" Prowl suddenly blurted out.

Jazz blinked several times in surprise before slowly nodding. "The thought did come across my processor a few times. Ya know, I don't mind, righ'? That ya be the only one spiking, righ'?" He asked sounding concerned. 

Sighing, Prowl looked over at him, his doorwings held up high and with tension. They fluttered only a little as he prepared himself with what he as about to say. "Jazz.......I don't let anybot spike me because......in some way.......I was....." he cut himself off grimacing. 

"Ya......were.....what?" Jazz asked now tenser than a cybercat in a room full of rocking chairs. 

"Raped." Prowl murmured out, now looking away in shae and embarrassment. He couldn't bear to even look at Jazz as he revealed his secret. 

There was a dead silence between them and Prowl could feel the growing horror in his lover's field. 

"What?" Jazz asked blankly but the horror was there. But even as his shock and horror was there, a boiling rage slowly raised from deep down. The silver, white and black mech growled, his visor flashing dangerously. "Who did it, Prowl? What happened?" 

And Prowl read between the lines. He could hear it in Jazz's voice. He was not to dance around the subject. Jazz was deadly serious to hearing it. 

Door wings trembled slightly, Prowl lowered his head, looking ashamed. "It was....it was an accident, an interface gone too rough. He didn't mean to......" he was saying. 

"Prowl, love, don't frag with me right now. Just tell me what happened. Who hurt you?" Jazz said seriously, his arms folded. 

Prowl grimaced and then told him, though to be very careful of how to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> Hey, readers. I apologize greatly for the lack of posting. I was taking a break from writing for a while because of a Cybertron sized writers block. Life just caught me off guard and made me take a hiatus for a little while. But I am back and will continue on with the story. I have not abandoned the story at all. And more is to come soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed.


	10. Mistakes

Ooooooh, was he slagged to the pit as he went stomping into the Headquarters with his lover hurrying after him, trying to stop him. He had made up his mind, even though Prowl begged him not to. 

They had argued about it at home after Prowl told him. They had quite an argument about it too. 

But Jazz made up his mind that orning and he was going to confront the problem even if Prowl wouldn't, or rather couldn't. 

So therefore, with Prowl tailing behind, Jazz stomped over to the problem, who turned to look at him when others had seen him coming. 

"Oh? Hello, Jazz. Do you need.....?" Barricade had been saying. 

Without a single word, Jazz hauled off and threw his fist right into the mech's face, causing an outburst of surprised and alarmed cries while Barricade, himself stumbled against a wall with a yelp. 

"Jazz!" Prowl yelped now grabbing at his arm. 

But Jazz shook him off, his blue visor lit up like blue fire as he glared down at the somewhat larger mech at his peds. "Ya got some nerve comin' back here, Barricade! The High Council orderin' it or not!" He snarled angrily. 

"What in the name of Primus is going on here?!" Magnus Prime exclaimed as he hurried into the room after hearing the sudden commotion. 

Barricade groaned now rubbing his now dented face as he looked up at Jazz hovering over him like a mech of Death. He merely glanced at the pained and worried look on his brother's face before snorting. "Let me guess. You finally told him?" He asked in dark amusement. 

Prowl shot him a look before grabbing Jazz's arm and pulled at him yo get away from his brother. "Jazz, please!" He begged. 

"Hello! What is going on here?!" Magnus demanded again. 

But Jazz yanked away from Prowl again and jabbed a finger at Barricade again. "You ever touch him again, not Magnus is gonna stop me from slagging ya up, Cade! Ya might be the Council's lil' pet bounty hunter, but I am an Enforcer and ya pissed me off by what ya did to Prowl!" He snarled. "Ya eva' come near him again, ya eva' look at him in the wrong way, ya eva' touch him again, I will kill ya!" 

"Kind of hard to do when we are working the same cases, Jazz." Barricade said with a smirk as he picked himself up off the ground, brushing off whatever dust was on his frame. 

"I mean it, Barricade!" Jazz snarled as he stepped forward again, raising his fist again. 

Magnus was suddenly between the two, shoving them away from each other. "All right! Enough! Prowl, Jazz, and Barricade, my office! Now!" He barked harshly. 

Prowl ' s doorwings slumped but he looked worriedly at Jazz, who growled but started moving towards Magnus' office with a snarl. He shared a glance with Barricade, who looked passive as he moved to follow. And then he followed after, miserably. 

"What the frag was that, Jazz?! Why the pits did you hit Barricade?!" Magnus barked as he slammed his door shut behind them as they entered the room. 

All four stood alone in the room with Jazz glaring murderously at Barricade. Prowl tried to look impassive but he was failing. And Barricade was studying his sharp claws. 

"I raped Prowl. That's why." The bounty hunter merely stated when Jazz refused to answer the Commander. 

There was a dead silence as all three looked at him in alarm. 

"What?" Magnus finally asked in surprise. 

Prowl groaned, dropping his head and doorwings. He was highly embarrassed and ashamed by his secret suddenly coming out like this. He had wanted to avoid all of this. He had hidden it for a reason and now......pretty much the whole world was going to know. 

"You did what?!" Magnus demanded again, his blue eyes now burning as he glared at Barricade. 

Huffing, Barricade dropped his servos and looked right up at him. "I. Raped. Prowl. That's why lover mechling here hit me. He is protecting the mech he loves from the one who assaulted his lover mech." He stated carelessly. 

"Why do ya sound like ya don' give a frag what ya did, Barricade?!" Jazz snarled, his fists balled up. 

Barricade growled as he looked over at him, his own doorwings riding up high. "Because I don't, Jazz!" He snapped back, making Prowl flinch. He held up a servo when Jazz growled and started forward. "Let me clear something for you! It was a frag that got too rough! Our first time and certainly not our last! I did it a couple of times with him and yeah! I got too rough! Even when he begged me not too!" 

"Barricade. Stop." Prowl murmured in pain. 

"Ya fragging piece of.....!" Jazz was snapping as he started forward, only to be intercepted by Magnus. 

"Stop! Now!" Magnus barked and silenced both Jazz and Barricade. He was looking at Prowl, whose doorwings were so low and his helm bent down against his own chest plates. He looked so miserable. "Prowl." The Commander spoke softly which did make his enforcer flinch at his voice. "Prowl, look at me." 

Prowl grimaced but slowly looked up at him and he saw Jazz and Barricade both did look guilty for his now obvious pain. They were both wincing as if feeling the regret. 

"Prowl, why didn't you tell me this before? This could have been avoided the first time we talked about Barricade. You could have told me the truth from the beginning and it would have been enough to send him away." Magnus said solemnly as he looked gently at his enforcer. 

Barricade flinched but looked at Prowl, who glanced at him before lowering his eyes again. 

"Because.....unfortunately, Barricade is right. We need him to find the Vigilante Killer. We have to stop this killer. I hid this secret for a very long time." Prowl said now his voice hardening as he finally looked stonily at Jazz, who winced. He knew very much that he was in trouble. "It doesn't matter now. What does is we find this killer and put him out of business." 

"Prowl.... " Jazz murmured now guilty for what he realized he put his lover through just now. 

"And you were about to let Ultra Magnus rape you again to save the Casabot Killers' victims." Magnus said gravely. 

Barricade had stiffened at those words. 

Prowl, now standing at stern, nodded. "It was the only way I could save them, Magnus. I would sacrifice myself to save innocent lives any time. Even if it meant to relive a pain from my past. It was just as Barricade said. An interface gone wrong. Three times before I refused to let him do it again." He said stonily. "And now, I am ready to forget it as long as we get our job done and stop a killer." He said cooly. 

"Prowl, what he did...." Jazz was saying as he motioned to Barricade, who grimaced. 

"What he did was in the past, Jazz. And it was no business of anyone else's!" Prowl said sharply now glaring at his partner and lover. He was furious and rightly so. "I told you the truth to trust you and what did you do, even though I asked you not to?! You confronted him when I told you to leave it alone and let me deal with it! Jazz, this was our business! Not Magnus'! And you practically shouted it out to the world!" He snapped now motioning to the door to indicate the Headquarters. It was obvious he was highly embarrassed, ashamed, angry, and very much frustrated. 

Jazz grimaced, his shoulders slumping. "Prowlers......Ah'm sorry.....Ah didn't mean ta......" he was saying. 

"We are taking a break, Jazz. Right now." Prowl said harshly making Jazz flinch and look at him in alarm. He shot Barricade when he had dared to smirk for one second. "As for you! When we are done with this case, I want you gone from my sight! After this case is closed, I never want to see you again!" He snapped before turning swiftly way. 

"It's gonna be hard...." Barricade was saying now grumpily. 

Prowl halted, his doorwings standing stiffly on his back and fists balled up. "If you remain in Iacon, for the High Council, fine. After this case, Magnus Prime, I am turning in a transfer request to be reassigned to Praxus, where Barricade has been banned from going." He said coldly before he opened the door, stepped out and then slammed the door behind him. 

Leaving three stunned mechs standing there. 

Jazz felt his spark twist viciously in its chamber as he realized what just happened. He messed up badly. And the cost, his relationship with Prowl. 

As for Magnus, he knew he was going to lose his best enforcer. Because he had already gotten a request from the High Council that Barricade become an official Enforcer of Iacon. For what happened with the Terrorcons. He would be an Enforcer for good after this. 

Barricade just sighed, shaking his head as his door wings slumped. "Primus......what a mess." He murmured. 

Jazz shot him a dark look but before he could say anything Magnus slammed a hand down on his desk to cut off another argument. He and Barricade both flinched.

"Get to work! Find this Vigilante Killer now." Magnus said sternly as he went to sit down at his desk. He shot both mechs a look as they both looked solemn. "This stays in my office. If either one of you make another jab at each other over Prowl, I will see to it myself that it ends. You will work together and with Prowl. But if this becomes a problem on my force, you will both will be removed from the force. High Council orders or not, Barricade. Now get out of my office. Both of you." He ordered sternly. 

Jazz slumped but nodded as he turned and practically walked the shame carpet as he left the room with Barricade following after him. 

Neither one spoke to each other until they approached the debriefing room where they found quite the sight. 

Prowl was glaring holes at the evidence files and possible victims list while Ironhide, Hound and Lockdown were looking uneasily at him. They knew something was up but none of them dared to ask. Not by the way Prowl had started speaking when he went in to study the lists. 

"Uh.....Jazz, what the frag is going on......?" Lockdown asked as he saw Jazz and Barricade enter. 

"I want to check out this Oilslick character." Prowl interrupted coldly, interrupting all conversation that was about to start. He turned to give an icy look at Jazz and Barricade and it was obvious by the look in his ice cold stare. He was pretty much telling them silently, don't even think about talking about it. 

Jazz grimaced but nodded to Prowl who turned to Lockdown. "I want groups to watch Oilslick. I want a tail on him at all times. If he is a possible victim, I want him watched." He said coldly. 

Lockdown grimaced with Ironhide and Hound but nodded. They got the idea. "Okay. I'll set up some enforcers to go undercover then." He merely stated. 

Prowl nodded sharply before looking at Ironhide. "See if you can't get more undercover enforcers to check out the rest of the possible victims." He said cooly before heading towards the door, giving Jazz and Barricade a wide berth. 

"Where are you going?" Lockdown asked now frowning. 

Prowl remained stiff but didn't look at him. "I need to let Magnus Prime know I have a doctor's appointment with Ratchet in a few breems. One I cannot avoid. Or will not." He said coldly before leaving.

Everyone stood in bewilderment t or in two mechs' case, regret. 

"Okay, what the frag happened with Prowl? What is up in his aft?" Lockdown demanded now shooting Jazz a look. 

Jazz just lowered his head, miserably, his visor dimmed. "Prowl and I broke up." He said glumly. And everyone stared in alarm. 

"What?" Hound asked in surprise but concern. 

"It's none of our business, mechs." Barricade growled now moving across the room to the lists. "It's between Prowl and Jazz so let's keep our sensors out if it. Now let's get to work." 

And with that, no one questioned it again but did wonder.


	11. Advice of the Wisemech

To say the least, Ratchet knew something was up when Prowl turned up for his appointment. He saw it in the way the Enforcer walked and talked and mostly in his door wings. He saw how stiff the mech was. 

Yeah, something was wrong. 

So once he got Prowl up on the berth, had his peds in the stirrups and his interface piece open, Ratchet began the new examination. 

"So why are you upset?" The medic asked. 

Prowl stiffened as he felt Ratchet's probing fingers inside of him but it wasn't that that had him stiffen. "Why do you assume that I am upset?" He asked stiffly. 

Ratchet sent him a blank look. "I'm a medic, Prowl. I know the frame of mechs well and I do know doorwings of a Praxian. Plus I know you. Give me a fragging break and just come straight already." He said emotionlessly. 

Prowl remained quiet for a good moment before he sighed. "I....I.....I broke up with Jazz." He said softly. 

Ratchet jerked with surprise, yet managed to keep his hand still so not to hurt Prowl ' s valve. He looked directly at his younger friend with serious debate. "What? Why? You two are so close. Like mates! What happened?" He asked in concern. 

Prowl closed his eyes and turned his head away. "I told him. That I was raped by Barricade." He said gravely. 

Now Ratchet pulled out his fingers from the valve and rest his arms on his knees. "And I am taking it he didn't respond well." He said softly. "Did he break it off?" 

The Praxian shook his head, eyes still closed. "No. I did. He.....he was angry at Barricade. He confronted him this first orn and practically shouted it out for the whole headquarters to hear. He punched Barricade in the face and threatened him if he ever touched me again he would kill him." He said gravely. "I was so embarrassed, angry at him. I asked him not to do that but he ignored me. He embarrassed me, Ratchet. How could I not break it off?" 

Ratchet curled his lips a little in a disgruntled manner before he reached up and slapped Prowl ' s leg hard, making him flinch and look at him in surprise. 

"Ow. What was that for?" Prowl asked moodily. 

"For being stupid." Ratchet replied blankly before he sighed and stood up, reaching to grab Prowl ' s hands to sit him up. "Prowl, I understand that you were embarrassed and you were angry. I understand that. Jazz should have kept his mouth shut. But look at it in his point of view." He said softly. 

Prowl frowned but tilted his head to the side. "How is....?" He was asking. 

"Jazz was protecting you in the only way he could, Prowl." Ratchet interrupted. "Yes, he did it in the wrong way. But let's face it, he can be a loud, obnoxious mech. But still, very protective over you. He nearly lost you when Ultra Magnus had you, Prowl. He was terrified of what was going to happen to you. And then imagine how he felt when you finally told him that you were raped by some bot else. A bot right in front of him. He was just as angry as you were. He saw a threat right in front of you and he went to stop it, to warn it that if he tried to hurt you again, he would do what it took to make sure you were safe." 

Prowl blinked, feeling his spark spinning crazily in its chamber as he let Ratchet's words hit him. 

"Jazz should have done it quietly. Make no mistake about that. But since when did Jazz ever do anything quietly? Besides being on the job?" Ratchet continued with a firm look at Prowl. "He loves you very much and you know you love him." 

Lowering his eyes, Prowl drooped his doorwings. He sighed now reaching up and touching his now slightly aching processor. "You're right." He moaned before flopping backwards on the berth and made such an emotional whine, a cry of emotional pain. "It was me. I fragged up. He will never forgive me for this." He said with a slight choke of pain in his vocoder. 

Ratchet smiled faintly as he gave Prowl ' s leg a soothing rub. "Yes, he will. He will forgive you. As long as you forgive him. After this examination, you go home and fix things with him " He stated firmly. 

Prowl made a slight hiccup as he looked at Ratchet with somewhat ener-tear filled eyes. "Thanks, Ratchet. I'm sorry. I am such a mess. And I.....I must admit it, I'm a little scared right now." He said tiredly. 

"Love is scary, Prowl. It's a risk that some don't want to take but what you got to do is follow your spark." Ratchet said smiling. 

Prowl blinked at him before sniffing and smiling back. "Speaking of which......" he was saying. 

Ratchet now wore a blank look on his face. "Dropping the conversation now." He said just as blankly, knowing fully where the conversation was about to go. 

Prowl smirked as he looked back at him. "No. I don't think I will. You enjoyed last orn, didn't you? The Kaon Gladiator twins, hm? I repeat what Jazz said. Ouch. No wonder your wires are in a.....ow!" He yelped when Ratchet pinched the edge of his valve and he was stiff as ever. 

"Drop. It." Ratchet growled with scowl as he went back to work. 

Prowl scowled back but laid back comfortably on the berth. "Ratchet, come on. I just spilled my spark out to you. Show a little courtesy." He said with a pout. 

Ratchet snorted but smirked up at him from examing the scarring inside Prowl ' s valve. "You have definitely been with Jazz too long. You're starting to pick up his attitude a little." He said then huffed. "Okay. Fine. I like the twins. Happy?" 

Prowl frowned at him, still unhappy with the information, even if Ratchet admitted it. "How did you even meet them? They are the Gladiator twins." He stated. 

Ratchet huffed, knowing Prowl wasn't going to leave it alone. He was just as stubborn and pig headed as Jazz was. "I am a medic, Prowl. Even I get called down to the Gladiator pits once in a while. Long story short, the twins were paired up to fight a bunch of cyberaptors. They killed them all right. But the silver and red one, Sideswipe got a really nasty infection from one of the cyberaptors' bite. Apparently the Gladiator owner didn't check them out and they were carrying a virus. I got called down there to Kaon to save Sideswipe ' s life before the virus reached his spark. Would have made it implode if I hadn't treated him. And knowing twins like them, if one goes, so does the other. They are already bound by spark. I saved their fragging lives, they liked me too much and so did the owner and now I am pretty much their fragging medic." He grumbled.

Prowl had to smile at his grumpiness. He knew better. "So why do you like them? I know they are outstanding looking mechs but so was several others that came into your life and knowing you, you don't just like some bot for their looks. So why do you like them?" He asked curiously. 

Ratchet glowered at him for a moment before he sighed and sat up straight, pulling out his hand again. "I....I might have gone to some of their matches before." He nodded when Prowl looked surprised. "I know. The Gladiator matches are bad. Mechs die there all of the time, murdered for entertainment. But their matches.....they were always pitted against bad mechs, Prowl. I know cause I looked up those files of the mech's who were deactivated, myself. A lot of them were rapiests, murderers, theives, bots who didn't care about hurting others. The twins chose their matches, Prowl. I was told by them and by the owner. They challenged the opponents, knowing that they were bad." He explained. 

Prowl frowned. "How do you know though, Ratchet? What if they just killed for entertainment. They are slaves, forced to do what they are told." He stated. 

Ratchet smiled faintly at him. "There was one who wasn't a criminal. One of their match ups was a.....new Gladiator. An old mech who was frightened beyond belief. He was sold as a Gladiator because he stole to live. He accidentally killed someone. He didn't mean to. It was obvious by the way he acted. So he was sent to the Pits to die. And it was the twins who were chosen to do it." He told him. 

"And they didnt." Prowl said now in understanding. 

Nodding, Ratchet just smiled. "They refused, even as the crowds begged them to. They even fought off the Gladiators sent in to do what they wouldn't. They killed a few but guarded that mech like their own creator. They even guarded him until he deactivated peacefully in their cell. He was old, rundown, starving. They gave him their rations of energon but he still deactivated. It was me who pronounced his deactivation and learned what they did. It was then and there that I.......started liking them. I saw a different side of attraction to them. That's why, Prowl." 

Smiling Prowl nodded and saw the reason. The twins actually had good sparks unlike most Gladiators. "Why don't you buy their freedom? So you can be with them?" He asked softly. 

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. "I cannot. They are worth ten million creds together. Five million each.That's how much the owner told me and he refused to go any lower." He said gloomily. "It would never work out anyway, Prowl. I.....I am too old for them. I cannot afford to buy their freedom." 

Prowl frowned seriously but there was a glint in his eyes. "You can't. I know someone who can." He said firmly. 

Ratchet blinked in surprise. "Huh? Who? No, no. The owner would never sell them. They are too valuable......." he was saying. 

Prowl grinned almost wickedly. "Have you tried telling Starscream no, Ratchet?" He asked slyly. 

"Wha.....?" Ratchet asked bewildered. 

Prowl grinned. "I'll talk to Optimus and Starscream and we can sick the Prince of Vos on the owner. He will not take no as an answer if Optimus asks him to. The twins will be freed soon enough, Ratchet. I promise." He said smiling. 

Ratchet just stared at him before slowly smiling. "Thank you. It still won't work out. I highly doubt they even....." he was saying. 

"Ratchet," Prowl said grinning at him. "By the looks of what happened at that part last orn, they like you. They were all over you, all last cycle. Give them a chance." He told him. 

Rolling his eyes, Ratchet just shrugged. "All right, all right. As long as you give Jazz another chance. Fix it with him. Or me fixing your fragging valve is a waste of time." He paused, even as Prowl stiffened a little. "Speaking of which, you are ready for the first treatment. We can do it now, if you want. But I do have to warn you. There won't be any interfacing tonight for you. Not for at least an orn after the metal inside cools. Are you ready?" 

Prowl shuddered before closing his optics and folded his hands together to stop the beginning tremble that was starting up. "I am ready." He said though there was a hint of nervousness. 

Nodding, Ratchet attached a data port before plugging it into Prowl. He then picked up what looked like a soldering iron before leaning in to begin his work of smoothing out the damages inside Prowl, all the while adjusting the pain receptors so that his patient wouldn't feel any pain or tension as he got to work.


	12. A New Noble Case

The call came in later that day and it was one of desperation. 

A mech was missing and had been for the past few orns and now the family of the mech was panicking. They had tried searching for the mech, their selves but when they couldn't find him, they panicked and finally called the Enforcers. 

And the fact that it was a Towers mech, this sort of reached top priority, since the Towers were so demanding. 

"So, this is what we have now. The orns ago, a Towers mech went missing. His family has tried to find him their selves but with little success. They had no choice but to call us." Magnus stated seriously as the whole team sat in the debriefing room, Prowl included. 

It had not gone missing from the eye that he didn't look so well right now. He was wincing as he walked and touching his middle frame as if he was some little pain. 

No one questioned it yet. 

"So why call us? We don't deal with missing mechs. We deal special cases that involves murders." Lockdown said as he lounged in his seat. 

Magnus looked over at him but then he tapped a button on the consol and everyone stiffened at the sight of the missing mech. "Because according to some resources, you lot were the last to see the missing mech, Lockdown. His name is......." 

"Mirage?!" Hound said ventless ly as he stared at the imagine of the good looking red Towers mech. 

"I guess you do know him." Magnus said with a huff before he grew serious. "How do you know him?" 

Ironhide and Lockdown both scoffed harshly while Hound winced, obviously not quite over the red beauty just yet. "He's the fragger who hurt Hound, that's how." The black mech growled. 

Magnus just blinked in surprise. 

"Ironhide, it's all right. It was just a one orn stand." Hound said softly before looking at the Commander. "We.....I interfaced with him once. He kind of ran out on me. Jazz said it's a Towers thing."

Huffing, Magnus shook his head and rubbed the back of it. "Ah. The infamous Towers game. Any bot from Iacon knows about that stupid game." He waved a hand when Hound winced and looked ashamed. "You're from Steelpine, Hound. The country side. Of course you don't know about that ridiculous game. It's unfortunate that you know Mirage personally because I did want you to try and track his trail. But I understand if you would rather....." he was saying. 

Immediately, Hound shook his head and stood up. "No, no, no. I want to! I do want to help find 'im. I know he did me wrong but if he is in trouble, I want to help. Please let me." He stated. 

Magnus smiled, even while Ironhide and Lockdown scowled. He had to admit it. But even if Hound was wronged by this mech, he had a good spark inside of him. "All right then. I want Prowl, Hound and Barricade to go back to the last place Mirage had been seen. See if you cannot pick up his trail. Ironhide, Jazz and Lockdown, question any bot in the area to see if they have seen anything. We need to find Mirage." He stated. 

"The fragger is probably just sacked up somewhere, Mags. Fragging some bot else he is gonna steal from and play that fragging game with." Lockdown growled sourly. 

Magnus shook his head, looking serious. "No. It's not. It is a strict Towers rule that even if a Towers mech or femme leaves the foundation for outside adventures, they are to return that last orn. There is a curfew for Towers to meet. And this Mirage has broken it. I highly doubt he would do that." He said. 

"How come?" Barricade was the one to grunt the question. 

"Because have you ever truly met a Towers elder?" Magnus asked seriously. "The lead Towers elder of the Towers clan is Dai Atlas, Barricade. He is a very strict mech. Mirage ' s creator. And I have had some experiences with that mech. He is very strict on rules. If one breaks his rules, they are punished." 

Prowl grimaced not from just that bit of information and knowing the exact consequences that Towers went through but it was the discomfort in his valve as well. 

And it did not go unnoticed. 

Magnus, Jazz and Barricade saw him grimace as he touched his middle and they all frowned. 

"Prowl, are you all right?" The Enforcer Commander asked concerned. 

Prowl straightened up and tried to hide the discomfort he was feeling. "Yes. I am fine. Now if you don't mind, we should get to work." He said seriously. 

Everyone was staring at him with worry, though Jazz looked the most concerned while Barricade was suspicious.

Magnus just frowned before tilting his head away from his Enforcer before letting his eyes flicker as he made a quick private call to Ratchet. He waited until the medic answered in his usual grumpy way. 'Ratchet, this Magnus Prime. I understand that Prowl came to see you. Is there anything I need to know?' He sent. 

Ratchet huffed back. 'No. It's doctor - patient business. Why? Is something wrong with him?' He sent back. 

'He....seems to be uncomfortable. In discomfort. I need to know if I should send him out on the field or not. I don't want whatever you did to him this early orn to cause him problems.' Magnus replied. 

'As long as he doesn't do anything straining he should be fine. Don't let him run or anything. And don't let him bump into things. I am not going to tell you what is wrong with him because that is between and him. But I will tell you if he strains himself, he will be in a great deal of pain. I already warned him of the precautions of his treatment. Now it's up to him to take them seriously.' Ratchet told him. 

'All right. I will tell him to take it easy. Doctor's orders. Magnus out.' Magnus stated before cutting the connection. He looked back at his Enforcers and nodded. "All right, Enforcers. Get to work. Prowl, stay behind. I'd like a word with you." He ordered. 

Everyone frowned and Prowl had siffened but he nodded stiffly as everyone else left. 

Though both Jazz and Barricade had paused to look worried or suspicious. But they soon left after a stern look from Magnus. 

Once they were alone and the door was closed, leaving Prowl alone with his commander, he turned and stood at firm. "Is this about Jazz and Barricade?" He asked stiffly. 

"Yes and no." Magnus answered as he moved to go sit down at the table. He looked so serious as he motioned for Prowl to sit down as well, which he did stiffly. "The thing with Jazz and Barricade is just a tip of the ice, Prowl. What you revealed to me is a serious thing. I should be demanding Barricade ' s arrest right now. That is a serious offense. Unfortunately, he is the High Council's bounty hunter and he cannot be removed. Yet. When I get through with the council, Barricade will be incarcinated. But that is if you will make the statement and we can prove what was done to you." 

"That would be impossible at this point. Unless Barricade will be willing to admit his crime in front of a tribunal." Prowl said before his door wings slumped a little. "I.....did have the scars to prove it. But....." 

"You're having Ratchet treat that now, aren't you? That's why you are looking like scrap." Magnus said seriously.

Prowl dipped his head bit then nodded as he touched his middle again, wincing in discomfort. "Yes. I am forth going a procedure to erase it. To treat the scars left behind. I don't want them any more. I wanted.....I wanted for it to be possible that Jazz could spike me without feeling pain or humiliation from what was done to me." He said wearily. 

Magnus slowly nodded before smiling faintly. "I understand. Unless we can get Barricade to admit in trial what he has done, we cannot do anything about him then. If you do want to transfer to your home city-state after this case, I will let you go with no further complaints." He said before sitting up straighter again and seriously. "Prowl, I did inquire from Ratchet what was done to you and now that I do know, I will have to order you to be careful. I do not want you doing any straining ventures until you are fully repaired. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, sir." Prowl said lightly, touched that Magbus was so concerned about him. He then frowned softly before lifting his doorwings in sign of hope. "Maybe there is something you can do for me, Magnus. If not you, can you speak to Optimus and Starscream for me?" He asked hopefully. 

"What for?" Magnus asked curiously. 

"I need someone with...authority and stubbornness to make the purchase of two highly qualified Gladiator slaves. Preferably it being Starscream because of his way of making bots bend to his stubborn will. He has a very hard time taking an answer of no and I need him to use that stubborn power to free two slaves from the Gladiator pits." Prowl said firmly before he explained why and who and what for.


	13. A Hound ' s Time To Shine

Prowl, Hound and Barricade did as they were told and went back to one place they had seen him last. It was not hard to locate that place since it was Optimus and Starscream's Iacon apartment, after all.

It was there, they found the couple enjoying their honeymoon with their trine mates. 

Optimus grunted softly as he thrust into Starscream, who moaned loudly at the simulation he felt from his bonded while Thundercracker was once again pounding into the Prime and Skywarp was suckling off Starscream and pumping his own spike. 

"Pr-Prowl......." Optimus managed to groan as he continued to slip deeper into his Bonded. "Wh-what.....uh....brings you here?" 

Prowl who stood between Barricade and Hound, remained passive. He felt bad that he had to ruin this for Optimus. But he knew they needed to be serious. "I am sorry, Optimus, Starscream. I need you to stop. This is not a social call." He said regretfully even if his engines were running a little at the ozone smell in the air and lubricant squishing. 

Immediately, as one, all four stopped and looked at him in surprise. Then slowly, they pulled out of each other and settled. 

"Prowl, what has happened?" Optimus asked now concerned. His eyes flickered to Barricade and he frowned in confusion. "Who is this?" He asked curiously. 

Barricade, who rather had been enjoying the sights, just grinned a sharp denta smile at him. "Name's Barricade. I'm Prowl ' s big brother." He said with no problem of answering. 

Optimus looked surprised as he looked at Prowl, who just frowned but nodded. 

"Optimus, I'm sorry. But I actually need to ask all of you some questions." Prowl said before looking right at Skywarp and Thundercracker. "The mech that was here for your Pre-Bonding party. Mirage. We need to know where he is. We were wondering if any of you knew." He said seriously. 

Skywarp and Thundercracker shared a glance but then the purple Seeker stood up. "What did the idiot do now?" He asked frowning. 

"He's missing." Hound said weakly making all of them blink at him in surprise. "His family filed a missing mech report. He never went home to the Towers that last orn." 

Now the Seekers looked worried. 

"He didn't? Not even for the Towers curfew?" Starscream was the one to ask. 

Prowl just shook his head. "Apparently not." He told them. "We need to find him and ensure that he is all right. The Towers are harassing the Enforcers about his whereabouts. Do you have any idea where he may be?" 

Skywarp was the one to shake his head. "No. The last time we saw him at all was when he was here for the interfacing party. He left, remember?" He asked now concerned. "Oooooh. If Mirage broke the Towers curfew, he's gonna be in big trouble." 

Prowl frowned at the mentioning of that but he shook his head. "Would it be prudent to ask if Hound could sniff around, try and find Mirage ' s scent?" He asked stiffly. 

Starscream huffed as he bent over his knees and rest his hand and face against his palm. "Knock yourself out. So, do you think Mirage might've been bot napped then? Cause that would be the only way he would break curfew." He stated uninterestedly. 

"What would happen if he broke curfew?" Hound asked in concern as he started sniffing around the apartment but winced a little on how much ozone and lubricant he could smell. It was obvious that the Seekers interfaced a lot. 

Thundercracker hummed. "Dai Atlas would probably punish him. He's a rightful stinker if you ask us. Too harsh on all of the Towers." He said deeply. 

"Do you mean he would beat them?" Barricade asked though sounding bored as he watched Hound sniff around the apartment. 

"Sometimes. Mostly it was punishments some bots would think inhumane. Sometimes he made the offending Towers sit in an acid bath for breems." Skywarp stated. "Burns like the pit. He also makes them do runs around the foundation with electrodes attached to their peds or he works them to deactivation. He is really into military discipline in punishments. Mirage told us some about Dai Atlas. And we don't like him. He doesn't like us either which suits us fine." 

Prowl just frowned. He knew very well that there wasn't much to go on about Towers bots. They were an isolated lot if the young ones didn't go sneaking off like Mirage did. But still, it sounded wrong to have punishments like that. Those were kinds that would harm a bot. Especially acid baths. They were highly frowned upon by most of the Cybertronian society. 

They were just too harsh. 

"So you would have no idea where we could find Mirage? Any indication he might have run away instead of being botnapped?" Prowl asked. 

Starscream grimaced. "No. We don't know. But if I were Mirage, I would run away from that fragging place. He has told us before what it was like living under Dai Atlas' servo. He has talked about it before. But....I think he might be too afraid to run away from his creator. Dai Atlas is not warm and fuzzy like our creators can be." He stated.

Prowl nodded before looking at Hound who sighed as he finally gave up and shook his head to let him know he couldn't find the scent. The scent was gone and it was covered up by too many other scents. 

Sighing, Prowl nodded as he looked back at his best friend and his mate and trine. "I am sorry to have bothered you. We will take our leave then." He said before turning away to leave with his two paryners. 

"Hey, Prowl." Starscream spoke up making the Enforcer turn back and he was smirking rather wickedly. "Magnus talked to us. And even those two irritate me to non belief, we'll do it." He stated. 

Prowl blinked once but then smiled back, knowing fully well what the Prince meant. He nodded his thanks before he turned with Hound and Barricade and left. 

"Do what?" Barricade asked as they left the apartment t to go down and meet with the other half of the team. 

Prowl remained serious and firm but there was a hint of a smirk on his face, satisfaction that soon Ratchet would find his own happiness. "Nothing. It is between myself and them. We need to go to the Towers and speak to Dai Atlas and Towers mechs and femmes. I believe this the only way we can even find Mirage and uncover this mystery." He stated. 

Barricade huffed at being ignored but didn't push. Hound just looked worried, his mind directly on Mirage. He really hoped the Towers mech was all right. He knew that the ruby mech had been cruel to him but.....still. He didn't like the idea of him being in trouble. And even by the sounds of it, he was in a great deal of trouble with Dai Atlas and the Towers. 

This just didn't seem to bode well at all. 

Going outside, the three mechs met with the other three who had been questioning bots about Mirage. But it was Jazz who sighed and shook his head. 

"Got nothin', Prowl. No bot seemed to have seen Mirage. We did have one who said he remembered him stormin' outta here the other orn when we were here but that's all. He said he saw Mirage just go off towards the Northwest. But that's it. Got any luck on your side?" He asked a hint of misery in his vocoder as he looked at his lover......former lover. 

Prowl sighed, his doorwings slumping a little before retaining their stiff position on his back. "No. We uncovered a few things from Starscream and his brothers, ideas that Mirage might have run away instead. But they don't know where he might have gone." He said seriously before lifting his head. "We need to go speak to the Towers ourselves. Dai Atlas. If it is possible, Mirage could have either run away or was abducted. But if he were abducted, it is a possibility that.....one of the bots he played the game with might have done it. And there is only one way we can get an idea of who it was." 

"The trophies." Hound said now in light hope. "The rewards he takes from the victims of the game." 

Prowl nodded with a light smile at the country bot. "Precisely. If Dai Atlas will let us see Mirage ' s trophies, we can get an idea of who might have him or if he really ran away." He stated. 

"Cause it might be possible that some mechs might be holding a grudge against Mister Pretty, High and Mighty bot." Lockdown added with a nod. 

And Prowl nodded back. That was definitely a thought. 

 

Upon arriving at the Towers, however, that was another story. 

The Towers was a very large foundation on the snazzy side of Iacon. It was a beautiful location and practically it's own town if it were possible. It had a pair of large pure white metal Towers in the center of the foundation and that really was the only part of the establishment that could be seen from prying optics. 

The rest of the foundation was hidden behind a very high wall. It towered a good solid mile high making it impossible to look over. Only a flier could probably get a look at what was inside. 

It was at the front gate of the foundation did the Enforcers find the problem. 

Two armed Towers guards were refusing to let them in to see Dai Atlas. 

"No! Go away! You may be Enforcers but you are pitiful bots who do not belong in such a paradise as our home! Your disgusting peds shall not fall upon the purity of our foundation." One of the guards said in such a snobbish way that it made the Enforcers growl at him. 

But Prowl stood tall and firm, his door wings stood high on his back. "We are the Enforcers who are working the case of the missing Towers mech, Mirage. We need to see Dai Atlas about the matter. If you would be so kind to summon him....." he was saying calmly. 

"I said go away, you piece of scrap! Your hideous frame is offending my very optics! Now go away or I will.....!" The same guard was snarling now making a threatening step towards Prowl, whose doorwings twitched and the others stiffened at ready for a fight. 

"Sonicboom, Trailrider. What is the meaning of this?" 

The guards spun around at the sound of that voice before they quickly dropped down to one knee as if bowing to royalty. 

Two mechs were walking towards them down a pure white path, looking curious but very serious. 

The first was no doubt an elder. He was tall, noble looking but very, very serious. He was a slender built mech, a little large in frame but no doubt strong. He was of silver and blue coloring with glyphs etched in his frame. He looked one of royalty or very high ranked. His optics were cold blue.

The other mech was almost the same if not much smaller. And he did look ancient. He was no doubt an old mech. He actually looked more like a motorbike type of Cybertron ian. His coloring was of black and gold, not at all unpleasant to look at. He had a helm that resembled a samurai ' s helmet. His optics were yellow gold and strangely, kind looking. 

"Dai Atlas, Yoketron, we are sorry to have disturbed you." The first guard, Sonicboom spoke as he remained bowing to him. "These wretched mechs want entry to the foundation to speak to you. We were not going to let them step through, of course." 

The older mech, Yoketron looked over the variety of mechs with Dai Atlas before he smiled. "I see. Enforcers of Iacon. Perhaps they do know of Mirage then. We must listen to them, Dai Atlas." He spoke, his accent thick of the far East regions. He was definitely not from Iacon, that was for sure. But possibly the Magnasia regions of Cybertron, a place that most knew to be full of Ninja and Samurai like mechs and femmes. 

Dai Atlas frowned, his lips curling as if in disgust at some of the Enforcers but then he stood firm and looked sharply at Sonicboom. "Stand, Sonicboom." He said coldly. 

The guard was quick to follow instructions. And then he went sailing back down when Dai Atlas backhanded him hard across the face. 

The very action made all of the Enforcers tense up or flinch in surprise of what the mech just did. 

"You foolish mechling! The Enforcers are in charge of finding my son! They probably brought news of his whereabouts! You should have commed me instead of trying to turn them away, you moronic mech! Go! Get out of my sight, both of you! Run electrode laps around the foundation!" He snapped. 

Both guards whimpered as if in fear or pain but they scurried off as fast as they could. 

The old mech, Yoketron sighed, shaking his head as he looked at his companion. "You are too harsh, Dai Atlas." He said softly. 

Dai Atlas ignored him as he looked sharply back at Prowl, who was on his guard but looking more calm than the others did. "You have found Mirage?" He asked his vocoder cold. 

Prowl merely shook his head but kept his optics directly on the other's. "Unfortunately no, Dai Atlas. We have come to inquire....." he was saying. 

"Then why are you wasting my time when you should be looking for Mirage?!" Dai Atlas interrupted snappishly. 

Prowl held up a hand when the other Enforcers, minus Hound growled at the fact that this mech was practically snarling into Prowl ' s face. "We cannot find him without answers of our own, Dai Atlas. If you want him found, we have questions for you that we need answered." He said sternly. 

There was a unsettling silence as Dai Atlas glared at Prowl before it was Yoketron who stepped forward, patting the Towers' arm. "Then ask your questions, Enforcer....?" He paused with a gentleness. 

"Prowl." Prowl told him before motioning to his fellow Enforcers. "And this is my team. Ironhide, Jazz, Lockdown, Hound and.....and Barricade." He said wearily of his brother's name. 

Both Dai Atlas and Yoketron blinked in surprise as they looked between the brothers. 

"Prowl and Barricade? Sephora's sons?" Yoketron asked in surprise. 

It was the two Praxians' turn to stiffen and look surprised with their team. "You....you knew our carrier?" Prowl asked, his doorwings hitched up. 

Yoketron smiled but nodded as he folded his servos together. "Yes. I did. So did Dai Atlas. Sephora was a noble of Praxius. She was a kind femme when she was still....." he sighed softly before smiling kindly at the two. "Ah, we are getting off subject. Perhaps later we can speak of your carrier. As for you questions, please speak of them." He said softly. 

Prowl, his doorwings slightly trembling at the fact that this mech knew his carrier, Barricade ' s carrier, he cleared his vocoder and tried to look serious again. "We are unclear of how to find Mirage. We are trying to piece together the ideas if he was botnapped or if he ran away from the Towers." He stated firmly. 

"Run away?! Why would he want to run away from his heritage?!" Dai Atlas growled angrily. 

"Because you are too harsh to him, that is why." Yoketron interupted impatiently as he looked sharply at the other mech, who scowled. He looked back at Prowl. "It is possible that Mirage could have run away. But.....even I doubt that fact. He would never leave his little brother here alone." He said softly. 

Prowl frowned but nodded slowly. "So you think he might have been botnapped then? Would you have any idea of who might have taken Mirage then? Did anyone have any grudges against him? Namely surrounding the Towers game?" He asked pointedly. 

Both Dai Atlas and Yoketron scowled at the mentioning of the game. 

"That ridiculous game again?! I thought I told all of the younglings they were not to play that stupid thing any more!" Dai Atlas growled. 

Yoketron merely shook his head as he glanced at his companion before looking at Prowl. "Unfortunately, we cannot answer that, Enforcer Prowl. The Towers game was banned two vorns ago. But it looks like the Towers young ones are still playing it. I suppose you would like to see Mirage ' s flat then, to discover the trophies he may have." He said now sweeping to side as if to admit Prowl. 

"No!" Dai Atlas snapped now blocking the Enforcers. "They are outsiders, Yoketron! Enforcers or not, they are not allowed.....!" He was saying. 

Yoketron cooly looked back at Dai Atlas, remaining calm. "Do you want your son back or not, Dai Atlas?" He simply asked in a calm way which seemed to take the other mech by surprise. "Outsiders or not, they are trying to locate him. To insure his safety. They are crime investigators, Atlas. They need the clues to unravel this mystery of his disappearence. Without it, they cannot find him." He then looked back at Prowl. "We can admit only two of you, if it so shuts Dai Atlas' vocoder. Enforcer Prowl, you may come in. But choose who comes with you. The others must stay out. I apologize for this rule. But it would ease Dai Atlas." He stated. 

Prowl merely nodded before looking directly at Hound. "Hound, you come with me. Everyone else, wait." he said looking at the other Enforcers, who did not look pleased but were not arguing. 

Hound nodded before stepping forward to join Prowl. 

Prowl looked back at Yoketron, ignoring the grumbles of Dai Atlas. "If you would be so kind to lead the way, sir." He said flicking his doorwings politely. 

Yoketron smiled but bowed his head as he turned away and started to lead them past an outraged Dai Atlas, but even he kept his mouth shut as he just stood there to guard the others, leaving Yoketron to be the guide. 

And once they entered the foundation, Prowl and Hound were treated with quite a sight. It was enough to make the country bot gasp in wonder. 

The inside of the foundation was beautiful. There were buildings all over in different areas but surround by gorgeous gardens of organic life as well as crystal gardens. It was a place of wonder and beauty and a slight sense of peace. There were quite a few Towers bots in different places, looking like they were meditating. There were even a few groups of Towers who were practicing sword play, each having dulled blades to spar. 

But seeing strangers, they stopped and stared. 

"This place.....it is beautiful." Hound said in wonder as he looked around. 

Yoketron actually looked like he was swelling in pride to hear that. He smiled at Hound before looking up when a young mech came running over. This one was similar to himself but he did look very much like Mirage as well. Except he was blue and silver much like Dai Atlas. 

"Hello, Drift." Yoketron said warmly as the young mech came over. 

The young mech, Drift looked at Prowl and Hound before turning to bow in respect to the old mech. "Carrier Yoketron, are the rumors true? These are the mech's who searches for Mirage? They came to help him?" He asked hopefully. 

Prowl and Hound perked up as they looked at him in interest. 

Yoketron, however, smiled and nodded. "Hai, Drift. This is Enforcers Prowl and Hound. Enforcers Prowl and Hound, this Drift. He is Mirage ' s younger brother." He introduced him.

Prowl and Hound both nodded their greetings to Drift who was eyeing Hound with awe. It didn't go unnoticed though. 

"You're Hound?! You're the mech that Mirage was going off about?!" Drift blurted out in surprise. 

Hound blinked in his own surprise while Prowl merely frowned. "Ah.....yeah. I guess. Why? Did....did Mirage talk about me?" The tracker asked. 

Drift grinned but nodded. "Yeah! He told me about you! The night he came home! He was really upset." He then frowned when Hound winced and looked ashamed. "Oh, no! It wasn't like that, Hound! He was mad at himself for playing that stupid game! He felt so bad that he had to do that!" 

Hound looked surprised at him again. "He....he...he did?" He asked now hopefully. 

Drift nodded, smiling. "It was the other stupid Towers mechs who made him do it. He really liked you. You should have heard him going off on them when he heard them making fun of you. He ripped into them and then got into trouble with creator." He stated before wincing and slumping. "I wasn't suppose to say that." 

Now it was the Enforcers and the old mech who frowned. 

"Why? What did happen when he got into trouble? Do you know why he is missing?" Prowl now asked feeling a spark inside of his processor. There was something there. He could see it. 

Drift swallowed hard as he glanced at Yoketron before moving closer and lowering his vocoder. "Mirage isn't missing, sir. He is here." He whispered. 

Even Yoketron stiffened. 

"What are you saying, Drift? What do you mean Mirage is here?" The old mech asked now stonily as if something was dawning on him. 

Drift winced but looked ashamed. "He is in trouble, Master. He is in the Room." He whispered before looking hopefully at Prowl. "I.....I wasn't suppose to say it but I can't do this any more. I love my creator but what he is doing is wrong. I am the one who called the Enforcers. I told them that Mirage was missing. I really did hope you would come here told ask questions. I am glad you came to save him."

Prowl grew very serious as his doorwings stiffened and he looked at Yoketron. "What is the room?" He asked sternly. 

Yoketron didn't even look happy. He was sending a stern look back the way they had come before looking at Prowl. "I will show you the room I believe Drift is telling us about. I think I know what has become of Mirage then. And if you will, place Dai Atlas under arrest now. Your Enforcers are free to enter the foundation. You have mynpermission." He looked kindly at Drift now reaching over patting his back. "Thank you, Drift. You have done well." 

"Is Mirage okay?" Hound asked now very concerned. 

Yoketron glanced at him before hurrying to lead them. "Probably not. He may be hurt very badly now." He stated as he ignored the sudden shouts of outrage and surprise from behind as Prowl had sent the silent order to Ironhide, Jazz and Lockdown to arrest Dai Atlas.

Leading the two Enforcers and the young Drift into the largest building, the Towers, Yoketron lead them deep into the building, heading down into a basement. They felt an urgency to reach this Room. 

It was down in what seemed a dark basement that Yoketron lead them to and he was in deed hurrying. 

"What is this Room?" Prowl asked seriously as they hurried. 

"A punishment room that I had closed down vorns ago when I first arrived here. I made Dai Atlas swear he would never use it again. That part of the Towers tradition was barbaric. He swore he would never use it again and it seems to me he has broken my trust with it. It was used for punishments. A torture room in some sense." He said hurriedly. 

Hound suddenly hissed before picking up his speed. "I smell him, Prowl. There is energon! He is hurt!" He said now hurrying. 

Prowl just frowned as he hurried with them until they came to a large metal door with a coded padlock. He stood back with Hound and Drift as Yoketron tried to key in a code but was denied. 

Hissing, Yoketron tried again and again before huffing irritable and stepping back. "He has changed the code." He said wearily. 

Prowl just frowned before he stepped forward, his arm raising and transforming into his acid pellet ray. "May I?" He asked looking at Yoketron, who slowly nodded as he stepped back out of range. And Prowl fired three shots into the padlock, destroying it. 

The door slid open and a smell hit them, making all of them wince. It was heavy spilled energon. 

Entering quickly, they were treated with quite a sight, and not in a good way. The room was somewhat large with torture instruments all over. All of them had obviously been used. 

But one in the middle, which was no doubt a clear tank full of acid, it was occupied. 

Mirage was hanging by the wrists from chains in the cieling. His frame was terribly ruined by electro rod lashes and it looked like he had had a trip in an acid bath. He had been beaten badly by the looks of it. He had spilled energon all over his once pristine frame as well as acid burns. His peds were dipped in the acid bath and was burning, making him hiss and whimper in his stasis. He was unconscience but there was no doubt he was feeling the pain.

Drift whimpered and choked at the sight of his brother and he began whining in pain for him. Yoketron just hissed. 

Prowl and Hound both swore as they b harmed into the room for the mech. They knew they had to get him out of there. 

Immediately, Prowl looked around for he controls of the chains but couldn't see them. He did, however spy where the chains connected down and could be pulled to lift Mirage out. It was there, he rushed over and grabbed at them, pulling the chains as hard as he could. 

Only to wince and let go, touching his middle. He was straining himself, he realized. 

Hound hurried forward and grabbed the chains next, pulling hard. "It's okay, Prowl. I got it!" He said now pulling with all of his strength to lift Mirage out of the bath. 

Prowl nodded now hurrying over to the tank and grabbing at the red mech to pull him free. He winced a little from discomfort, however. 

"Drift, help him." Yoketron said as he hurried over to a cabinet and pulled out towels so they could wipe Mirage off from the acid. 

Drift nodded immediately and hurried over to help Prowl pull Mirage out. He helped the Enforcer free his brother and carefully lowered him to the ground. "Mir-Mirage...." He whimpered as they carefully began wiping the red mech down, drying the acid from his frame. 

Turning away, Prowl touched his helm as he made the call. "Jazz, I need an emergency call made to Ratchet! He is the closest medic to the Towers. Tell him to get here now! We have found Mirage and he is in no condition to be moved right now!" He barked over the comms. 

'Got it! So much for this guy being botnapped then!' Jazz remarked back. 

"He was. By his own creator! Dai Atlas did this to him, according to the younger sibling, Drift!" Prowl stated before looking around and finding a hose in the wall. "Hound, bring that hose! Make sure it spills H20 and not acid! We need to wash him down and make sure there is no more acid on him!" He ordered now unrolling a data cord to plug into Mirage. 

Hound nodded, surprisingly calm as he hurried to do what he was told. He checked the hose and did make sure it had water before hurrying it back to Prowl, who handed it to Drift. 

"Drift, with a careful flow, start washing him off. Soak him with the H20 as much as possible to be sure there is no acid residue on him!" Prowl said before looking up at Yoketron. "Yoketron, can you please see if there is any medic kits down here?" He asked. 

Yoketron nodded and hurried to find one. 

Prowl turned his attention back to the data cord and began checking out the systems. He winced to see how much damage there was done to Mirage. It was pretty bad from what he could see. 

"Holy slag." Prowl heard Lockdown hiss from behind him and he knew that the others had arrived. 

"Damn it." Dai Atlas hissed, obviously having been brought with. "Is he still alive? I knew I should have upped the percentages of the acid?" 

Everything went still for a moment as everyone heard that before it was Hound who moved too quick for any bot to stop him. He rushed to Dai Atlas and punched him hard, sending him to the ground. Lockdown and Barricade made no move to stop him. 

"Ya scymbot! Why did you do this to him?! Your own creation?!" Hound growled, his optics flashing angrily as he glared at the mech on the ground. 

Dai Atlas snarled but remained on the ground, since his arms were bound behind his backstruts. "He was going to leave the Towers! For some outsider! I refused to let him dishonor our clan to be with some.......disgusting country bot! I heard him tell Drift! He wanted to be with some hich from the country! He was going to dishonor our clan for an outsider!" He snarled hatefully. 

Hound saw Ironhide and Lockdown both stiffen in surprise but he ignored them as he leaned close to Dai Atlas as he pointed at himself. "Guess what, scumbot? I am that hick he wanted to be with! And I am honored that he would give up his life of your torture for me!" He snapped before turning sharply and going back to Prowl as he worked furiously with Yoketron to make sure there was no open lines and we're trying to clamp those that were. 

The country bot dropped to his knees at Mirage ' s head and gently lift him up until he was resting there, his hand petting his damaged face as gently as he could. Prowl and Yoketron paid no mind to him as they worked to close all breaches in the mech's frame. 

It was right then, Mirage woke up, groaning and hissing, wincing in pain. He flinched when he realized someone was touching him and looking up in fright, he froze when he saw those soft blue optics looking down at him. 

"Hey, Mirage. I'm here. You're safe." Hound said softly. 

Mirage blinked once before wincing and looking around in fear and surprise. "Ho-Hound......." he whispered softly back before he closed his optics again and was out once more. 

Suddenly there was shouts from the hall where Ratchet came rushing in just breems later. He swore when he saw his new patient on the ground and hurried over to take over. He scrutinized Prowl ' s work for a moment before nodding his approval and bent down to fix a few things. 

"Good work, Prowl. You closed the right lines. I'll take over." Ratchet said as he hooked up his own medical data cord and began looking over Mirage. 

Prowl stood up and went over to where Dai Atlas was sitting down, swearing and mumbling. He just stood over him, glaring. "Dai Atlas, you are under arrest for Domestic violence, botnapping and attempted murder. Anything you do or say will be held against you. Do you have anything to say before we cart you away?" He asked coldly. 

Dai Atlas just glared at him before spitting at his peds. "Yeah, I should have put the other brat with Mirage too! Stupid little mistake! I didn't even want him but his carrier made me keep him!" He snarled shooting Drift a look. 

Drift whimpered and cringed against Yoketron, who glared coldly at Dai Atlas as he covered the young one. "And I am glad I did. I never want to see you again and you will never touch my creations ever again." The old mech said just as coldly as he covered his youngest creation, who sniffed and cringed into his carrier. 

"Lockdown, Ironhide, remove Dai Atlas from here. Take him to the Headquarters and lock him up. We will follow soon as Ratchet clears Mirage for transport." Prowl said coldly looking at the cold sparked mech as he was being dragged away. 

Then he turned with Jazz and Barricade to look at Mirage, who was still resting in Hound ' s arms. "Case closed. We will question Mirage once he is ready and Ratchet allows it." Prowl said. 

Jazz looked at him, feeling the twinge of regret, sadness and pain of knowing they were not together any more. He knew he had messed up but to think.....

"Jazz, when we get home, we will talk. But not here. Not now." Prowl spoke up as if sensing Jazz's look and longing. 

Jazz blinked in surprise but he felt light hope raising as he looked at Prowl. That was at least a start. At least Prowl wanted to talk to him again, even if they had just been broken up for an orn. 

Off to the side, Barricade scowled but folded his arms and turned to watch as the medic continued to work on their new charge.


	14. Answers of Truth

It was many breems later before Ratchet cleared Mirage for transport and ordered that they took him to his own facility so he could keep an optic on his new patient. 

At the end of the orn, Mirage woke up from stasis. 

The whimpering and crying was almost too much for even the Enforcers to hear from such a proud mech like Mirage. He sobbed from pain and humiliation but he allowed Hound to be the one to comfort him, to hold him as he just laid on Ratchet's medical berth. 

It was a good while before he calmed down and Prowl asked both Ratchet and Mirage if they could get a statement about what happened to the proud mech. 

Ratchet scowled but allowed Mirage to answer if he wanted to make the statement. 

"I.....I was going to leave the Towers." Mirage said miserably as he laid propped up in the berth, surprisingly holding Hound ' s hand. He refused to look up at any bot. Not even his brother and carrier, whom Yoketron finally admitted being. "I was tired of the bull slag of the Towers. The games, the rules, the torture my creator put all of us under. I......I didn't like it any more." 

Prowl slowly nodded as he stood firm, making the report word for word. "Did you break the Towers curfew? Is that what happened? Why did Dai Atlas do this to you?" He asked firmly. 

Mirage kept his optics adverted as he answered. "I didn't break the curfew. I went home like I was suppose to. But.....Dai Atlas was waiting for me. He....he dragged me to the Room. Made me answer what I was planning on doing. I was going to runaway. But I was going to take Drift with me. I was going to tell Carrier why." He finally glanced weakly at Yoketron, who smiled softly at him. "I knew I couldn't take Yoketron. He was Dai Atlas' mate. He was needed there at the Towers to keep that.....that son of a glitch calm so he wouldn't hurt any bot else. But. ...Drift.....he is too good for that life. Towers life is not as great as we all make it out to be because of Dai Atlas. The punishments, the rules.....it's just....it's just not right." 

Mirage finally looked up at Prowl, his ice blue optics slightly wet from ener-tears. "Dai Atlas.......he was angry that I wanted to leave. He made me tell him why. And he didn't like my answer. That's why he did that to me. He beat me, tortured me, tried to break me into swearing I would never leave the Towers again. I knew.....I knew he wasn't going to stop. So I didn't swear. I wanted out." He said miserably. 

"What about what Drift said, Mirage? We're you going to leave the Towers for someone? For Hound?" Prowl asked seriously, mostly for the report but also for Hound ' s sake. 

Mirage flinched at the words but slowly looked at the green mech beside him. "......yes. I was." He murmured before gripping onto Hound ' s hand like a life. "I am so sorry, Hound. Of what I did. Of what I said to you. It was just a game.... but even I knew it was wrong. I was just going to... but then.... Hound, you are so kind. So gentle. I.....didn't deserve you. I fell in love with you that orn... I know it was just a game and was suppose to be one last orn stand but.......I am so sorry." He whimpered now dropping his head in misery and pain and shame. 

Hound smiled faintly before reaching over to cup Mirage ' s chin and made him look up at him. "You're forgiven. Maybe once Ratchet clears ya, we can have proper date." He said before looking over at Yoketron. "Uh.....as long as it's okay with your carrier too, o' course!" He said worriedly. 

Yoketron just smiled and dipped his head to him. "Mirage would have to be a fool not give you a chance, Hound. You are good spark." He said before smirking at Mirage who smiled back brightly. "And I did not raise Mirage to be fool."

Mirage smiled brightly before looking back at Hound. "I would love to have that....my proper first date with you, Hound." He said warmly. 

Hound smiled back. 

Even while hiding his smile, Prowl did glance side wards at Jazz, who was looking sad but was smiling as he looked at the soon to be couple. He cleared his vocoder before looking back at Mirage. "I think we are done here then. We will let you rest Mirage." He said firmly. 

Mirage looked back at him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you for coming to save me." He said softly. 

Prowl shook his head before motioning g to Drift. "Thank your brothwr, Mirage. He knew you were in trouble and he called us, put us on the trail. And Hound because he cared about you." He said before turning away and looking at Ratchet. "Ratchet, can I have a word?" 

Ratchet frowned but nodded as he motioned for the Praxian to follow him into another room. It was the usual room that he treated Prowl in. 

Yet the medic was not surprised when Prowl locked the door behind the two and made his way to the berth, setting his peds in the stirrups and spread his legs. "Would you mind doing a quick check up, Ratchet? I might have strained myself a little while rescuing Mirage." He said, though it was only half truth. 

Ratchet snorted as he made his way over to him, grabbing lube and making sure his fingers were coated before looking into his valve, checking his work. "That's not why you want to be checked out, is it?" He asked slyly. 

Prowl ' s doorwings fluttered as he felt a dash of heat run through him but he shook his head. "No. Because if you clear me right now, I have every intention of getting back together with Jazz tonight " He admitted. 

Ratchet chuckled as he checked the newly resmoothed valve. He felt a few ridges inside that still needed smoothing out but it seemed the metal had cooled enough. "Well, with another treatment, we can clear out the rest of the scars. But I think for now, if you are very careful, you can be cleared, Prowl." He said before pulling out and wiping his hand on a rag. 

Prowl closed his valve cover and stood back up. "Thank you, Ratchet. I will......let you know if I decide to have another treatment." He said his doorwings fluttering with some arousal at the thought of what he was planning tonight. 

Ratchet just smiled before placing his hand on his wide hip. "Go enjoy your mech then, Prowl. Get the frag out of my medical room and fix it." He stated trying to sound grumpy but even Prowl knew better. 

And with a grin, the Praxian started to leave, pausing as he reached the door. 

"Oh, Ratchet. By the way," Prowl said now slyly as he smirked over his shoulder at the medic. "Optimus and Starscream agreed with my idea. They are going to buy the Twins' freedom. So I will want details later once you finally frag them." He said wickedly before leaving. 

Ratchet choked and sputtered in alarm but even he felt a hot wave of arousal hit him at the mere thought.

After leaving Ratchet's medical facility, Prowl sent the report in to Magbus Prime and requested for everyone's dismissal of active duty for the rest of the last orn, which was affirmed by the Commander. 

So Prowl sent Jazz a silent comments that they were going home so they could talk. Even with Baricade scowling after them as they left. 

It was quiet on the way home between Prowl and Jazz. Neither one spoke as they took the lift to their apartment. But it was obvious that both of them were nervous as they finally reached their floor. 

Jazz was wringing his wrists as they both stepped off the elevator and he turned to face Prowl as he locked their floor. "Look, Prowl. I'm sorry! I swear I didn' mean ta......" he was saying. 

But Prowl cut him off as he stepped closer to his lover and drew him close to kiss him. 

It was quite a pleasant surprise, that was for certain. 

Finally pulling away, Prowl leaned his head against Jazz's. "I know. I am sorry too. I shouldn't have.....I was scared and embarrassed, Jazz. The reputation I have is important to me. But my relationship to you is more important. I want is...to stay together, Jazz." He spoke softly.

Jazz felt his spark flare up with happiness and he smiled as he clutched onto Prowl. "Prowl, me too. And I kno' I shouldn' have confronted Barricade, 'specially since ya asked me not to. I was just so angry, scared of what he did. I promise I will back off of him." He then looked serious at him. "Bit he eva' touches ya again, an' ya don' welcome it.... .all bets are off. Got tha'? I will not let him hurt ya again." He said sternly. 

Prowl smiled softly at him as he took Jazz's hands and stepped towards the berthroom. "And that's why I love you the most, Jazz." He said before his optics darkened a little, looking smouldering. "I want you to spike me tonight." 

Jazz's engine suddenly revved as arousal hit him but he hesistated. "But what abou'......?" He was saying 

Prowl shook his head as he pulled his lover towards their bwrthroom, his cooling fans now spinning on. "The reason why I was sore this orn was because I was going under a treatment to remove the scars in my valve, Jazz. I want you to spike me for the first time. To remove the painful memories of what was done to me. Ratchet already cleared me for interfacing. He said as long as we are careful, I can allow you to spike me." He said huskily.

Jazz rumbled and his energy intertwined with Prowl ' s with arousal as he was lead into the berthroom, neither one taking their optics off of one another. They both felt it together and it heated up their systems like no other. 

Prowl kept moving back wards until his legs reached their berth before he finally let go of Jazz's hands and sat down. He slowly drew back, laying down on the berth until he was laid back, only then did he spread his legs and opened his valve cover, his hands roaming across his most sensitive parts. 

Jazz watched his lover touch himself before he slowly bent down in between Prowl ' s legs and leaned in until his mouth covered the open warmth which he dipped his glossary into, making his lover stiffen. He carefully began sinking his glass deeper, tasting Prowl for the first time. He could feel the ridges inside, knowing they had been scars of Prowl ' s rape. 

It made him growl knowing that Barricade had hurt Prowl. 

But it was time for him, Jazz to erase that painful memory. He swore to himself, to Prowl he was going to make those memories go away for good. 

Slowly thrusting his glass deeper, tasting the sweetness that was Prowl, Jazz began running his hands along his lover's legs, making his vents hitch. He hesistated for a megaclicks before continuing. He could feel Prowl trembling as he continued to thrust his glossa into him making his valve slowly tightening. 

"Nergh......." Prowl groaned as he slowly felt pleasure building. He raised his hips a little so that Jazz could go deeper into him, the exotic energy filling him. He could even feel his spike pressuring until it touched his still closed cod pice with a soft thunk. 

Feeling his own arousal, Jazz opened his spike covered, which he palmer and began pumping himself, readying himself for what he was going to do. 

He knew very much that he liked it rough and fast but he couldn't do that with Prowl. So he knew it was going to take all of his self control so not to hurt his lover. 

"Uh.....uh.....Ja-Jazz....." Prowl moaned as he felt his overload slowly coming. He pressed his head back into the berth, his hips rising a little more and he slowly began rocking into Jazz's mouth. 

Jazz continued to luck every inch of Prowl ' s valve until he slowly used his other hand to sink into the valve along with his glossa, stretching the open cavern. He felt Prowl stiffen more, crying softly at the new intrusion but it didn't sound like fear or pain that he was expecting. 

Slowly thrusting glossa and finger into Prowl, Jazz rubbed at all of the sensor nodes he felt inside before slowly sinking a second finger into his lover. 

Prowl gasped softly but not unpleasantly as he felt himself being stretched. His core rising higher and higher until Jazz sank a third finger into him, thrusting them and his glossa into him. He was suddenly struck with hot, white electrical energy as he hit his overload, making him cry out in pleasure, his back arching. 

Jazz knew it was almost time as he swallowed the lubricant now spilling from the valve. He licked it all until finally pulling out and rising so to cover Prowl, his thick spike now poking at the hot entrance. He felt Prowl stiffen, even with his optics closed. 

"Prowl, open your optics." Jazz ordered softly. 

Prowl snapped open his optics and looked Jazz right in the visor, which he slowly extracted so he could look at him with his own optics. 

Hovering over Prowl, Jazz poked him with his stiff member but did not enter. "Are ya sure ya want to do this now? Because I will wait until ya are ready." He said seriously but in a loving manner. 

Prowl stiffly nodded as he arched his hips, drawing Jazz's spike further in but not all of the way. It only barely stretched him. "D-do it, Jazz. I want this....." he said ventlessly. 

Jazz slowly rolled his hips but so slow as he sank into the tightness of Prowl ' s valve. He paused as he stretched Prowl, who stiffened and groaned softly but when he didn't say stop, he slowly slid in until he couldn't go in any more. 

Waiting until Prowl adjusted, Jazz slowly drew back out, his spike rolling against the sensor nodes until he was nearly out again, drawing another ventless sigh from Prowl. 

Only then did he snap his hips back hard and fast. 

"Argh!" Prowl cried out, his back arching suddenly as hot pleasure rolled over him. 

Jazz groaned right with him as he began a steady pace, not going too hard or fast just yet. He just slowly thrust in and out of his lover, hitting every node. "Let me kno' when ya ready, Prowl." He groaned softly as he thrust into him. It was taking a lot of his control not to go fast. 

Prowl stiffly nodded but felt no pain as he thought he would. He felt only electric pleasure coursing through him. He groaned and began rocking his hips with Jazz, taking him deeper and deeper until he was hit with hot energy. 

"No-now......!" Prowl gasped, his back arching. 

Jazz pulled back and snapped forward again, now driving into Prowl harder and faster, his speed slowly picking. He reached down and kissed Prowl, who kissed him back, moaning helplessly into him. 

"Oh, oh, oh." Prowl moaned as his sensor nodes were hit over and over again. 

"Pr-Prowl......" Jazz growled as he went faster until he and his lover were now rocking the berth until it began banging against the wall. 

"Oh! Fa-faster.....harder....." Prowl cried softly as he snapped his hips up and down as he felt Jazz speed up. 

Jazz did what he was told and began piston in into Prowl hard and fast, the tip touching the back of the tunnel. They groaned and moaned, writhed together, rocking the berth loudly. 

And finally, the blinding white heat struck them both and Prowl ' s valve clamped around Jazz's spike. 

"ARGH!" Prowl cried out, sobbing from ecstacy as he rode their overliad. He heard Jazz roar as his hips snapped in hard and fast as he began spilling his load into Prowl. "Fr-fragging.......Prowl!" Jazz howled as he threw his head back. 

They hit overload harder than ever, their frames now pinging from heat and their cooling fans straining to cool them down. 

Before it was finally over and both collapsed with Jazz still inside of Prowl. 

Laying across Prowl, Jazz nuzzle his lover, panting and gaspung. 

Prowl trembled but panted with Jazz, clutching onto him until he scrambled for a kiss from his lover. He groaned softly as Jazz shifted, touching the hyper sensitive nodes again. 

"Th-thank you..... Jazz......I.....I needed that......love you....." Prowl gasped in between their dominating kiss. 

Jazz felt himself hardening again in the tight heat but he smirked and looked into Prowl ' s optics. "At.....huff....we made.....it.....to the berth this time......" he chuckled. 

Prowl laughed but the moaned as he felt Jazz harden again and he rocked his hips, nudging his lover to move. "Do.....do it again....." he moaned, his optics shut off again as he felt the Seco d rising overload coming. 

And Jazz set to work again, thrusting in and out of his lover for a second round. He groaned as he kept goung, fully intended to make him forget Barricade ' s rape of his lover for good.


	15. It Takes Two part 1

Many vorns ago, precisely 28 vorns, the two of them were dropped off at an orphanage, abandoned because of their unusual bond to each other already. Their creator and carrier had only been expecting one sparkling. 

Not twins. 

But to learn there was two, their creator and carrier knew they couldn't provide for four of them. And seeing it would be cruel to seperate bound twins, they decided to leave them both. 

Therefore, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker became wards of the city-state. 

For vorns, they lived in the orphanage, never adopted because of their twinage. They saw other sparklings come and go but they were never taken. 

Eventually, the twins grew fed up and ran away from the orphanage, knowing they were going to be cast out soon anyway. 

So for vorns, they were homeless, moving from one place to another, stealing to survive. They became so good at it that they were hardly ever caught. They became quite cons mechs. 

But eventually they were caught and arrested and because they were basically gutter mechs and no one cared about them, they were sold to the Gladiator pits to die because they were no bots. No bot cared about them. 

However, just by luck, the Gladiator who had been chosen to kill them underestimated them and out of fright, they killed him instead. 

It had not been a pleasant experience for them but an older Gladiator,one of great talent and popularity took pity on them and took them under his wing. Literately. 

His name had been Jet fire at the time. Quite famous for his fighting techniques in the arena. 

Jet fire taught the Twins how to fight, how to survive. He trained them to become perfect killers even if they didn't want to hurt any bot. But it was for their survival. So they learned. 

However, Gladiator life was not as kind as they already knew. 

Eventually they began growing up and showing how good looking they were. Their owner wanted them not only to fight but to be pleasure bots to the better Gladiators. It frightened them of what they were to do but they knew they had no choice. They were slaves after all. 

Luckily, at least for Sideswipe, he had his seal broken by his brother before they were given to a Gladiator. It had been a sloppy first but it was better than what he would have been given if another Gladiator gave it to him. 

Sunstreaker......he had been raped his first time and it took him a long time to recover. It was why he was not the most friendliest of mechs. 

However, they soon got used to it after many times being used and eventually they began seeing the pleasure in it with many practices on each other. They would frag the pits out of each other to better their talents in the berth and eventually out of it. 

But under the training of Jetfire, they became notorious in the arena. Very skilled killers of entertainment. They never liked doing it but what choice did they have? It was kill or be killed in the Gladiator pits.

The worse thing to have happened, however, had been their last straw. 

They had been pitted against Jetfire in a death match. And whole they didn't want to do it, no matter how much it hurt them, they killed him. He goaded them to do it, beat them pretty badly too but he made them kill him. 

It was after that death, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker swore they would never do it again. They even confronted the owner and swore to him that they would die before they would kill an innocent mech. They made a deal with him to only kill bad mechs, criminals who didn't care for hurting others. 

And thus, their notorious legend began of being the Slayers of Evil, the Judges of the ring, the Executioners of those bad bots who hurt others terribly. 

They eventually had been rented out as pleasure drones for a party in Vos and that was how they met Skywarp and his brothers. They became fast friends and they loved to tease and harass Starscream until he screamed so loud at them, nearly bursting their audios in the process. They got along with Thundercracker all right and even the Seekers trine had to admit it, they were a really good frag. 

Even though they were slaves, the twins kept a friendship with Skywarp. They would talk every other orn if they could through comms. 

Eventually, the fight with the cyberaptors happened and that changed their lives forever. 

It had been a good fight. It really had been. 

Unfortunately a bite to the arm by one had nearly been Sideswipe ' s undoing. He had fallen very I'll from the virus that the cyberaptors had been carrying. He nearly died and it was draining Sunstreaker too. They were going g to die if they didn't get proper help. 

And that was when they met their angel. 

The most grouchiest, foul tempered, silver glossa 'd mech named Ratchet. 

It was right then and there, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker knew they had fallen in love. Even if Ratchet was one of the most fouls mechs they had ever met, they knew together they loved him. They fantasized about him all of the time, fragging each other and pretending that the grouch of a mech was in between them. 

They loved it when he came to see them and even though they harassed him, grabbed his aft now and then and earned sharp whap to the helms by his wrench, they liked him even more. 

Sometimes they would get hurt on purpose so he could come repair them. 

However, they knew their fantasy of him was just that. They knew the only way they could have their spikes in him or his spike in them, to be with them, they would have to be free mechs. That, or he bought them or rented their time for some amazing pleasure. But that would never happen. 

They were slaves and that was all that they would be for the rest of their lives. It was depressing but didn't stop their daydreaming of having Ratchet. 

That is.....until now. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been getting ready for a match up when they had been summoned to their owner's office. It was something new. They never were summoned unless it was for being rented out as pleasure drones. They were taken to the office, their match cancelled until further notice. 

But imagine their surprise when they found Starscream there with his new Bonded, Optimus Prime, looking like he was about to start screaming at the mech. 

"Look, Prince Starscream, my apologies but they are not for sale. They are my prized Gladiators. Too valuable. If I were to ever sell them they would be ten million creds. Five million each." The owner said his vocoder hard. 

Starscream growled, narrowing his optics. "I want the twins, Brakelot. I told you I am willing to buy them for two million creds each! So you're getting four million for them!" He snapped which surprised the twins nonetheless. But they kept quiet. 

"They are not for sale! They are prized! And ten million is what they are worth!" Brakelot snapped back. 

"Ha! They are not! They get beat up in the arena every orn! They are dirty, scratched up, used as pleasure drones!" Starscream snapped, having to be held back by Optimus because he looked ready to start swinging. 

"They are nearly unbeatable Gladiators, Your highness! They are also very good at giving pleasure! They are in high demand by many and I could easily make twelve million off of them!" Brakelot raised his voice in a harsh way. "But for you, I will offer nine million for both of them!" 

Starscream hissed his red optics flashing dangerously. "If they have been used that much, then who knows how many Trojans they could be carrying! They are still dirty and gross!" He snapped before his wings hitched higher. "Five million!" He shot off a klick later. 

"Then why do you want them?!" Brakelot snapped back. "Eight million!" 

"My business! Six million!" Starscream snapped. 

"Seven million creds for each of them, cleaned up and repainted and detailed as well as a full physical examination as well as their slave codes removed." Optimus suddenly spoke up very calmly. 

There was a dead silence as Starscream and Brakelot and the twins stared wide optic 'd at the Prime in shock. 

"Done!" Brakelot barked before spinning away from the Bonded pair and pointed at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "You two, get down to the washracks and get cleaned up! Report to the painters and have all scratches removed from your frames so you can look pretty for your new owners!" He barked at them. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just blinked in surprise, their mouths bobbing as they stared flabbergasted.

"Well?! Get moving! Now!" Brakelot snapped now moving over, picking up an electro baton and started swinging it. And the twins flinched, moving back but the next thing that happened had them freeze in surprise. 

Optimus reached over and calmly caught Brakelot ' s arm, holding it from striking the twins. "That will be unnessessary, Brakelot. They heard you the first time. I am sure they were merely surprised." He said before taking the baton away from him and tossing back onto the table. He looked at the twins. "If you would please go wash up, young mechs. The sooner you are cleaned up and repainted, the sooner we can leave this place for good." He said calmly. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared at him for a moment, still quite surprised but then they turned and hurried away, all the while Starscream huffed at Optimus. 

"Fourteen million, Optimus?! That's a lot more than I was trying to barter with!" The Seeker growled, his fists on his waist and tapping his foot impatiently. 

Optimus just smiled faintly. "The price of freedom, Starscream. It might be a lot more than anticipated but so was ours." He stated softly. 

Starscream blinked once before softening and nodding in understanding while his Bonded turned back to Brakelot to finalize the deal. 

It was ten breems later before the twins were returned to Optimus and Starscream, looking shinier than before, though not by much. They had fresh paint on them but only in the spots where they had been painted over. They did look better but not by much.

Starscream scoffed as soon as he saw them, shaking his head. "You call that cleaning them?! They still look terrible!" He snapped impatiently. 

The twins glared at him but Brakelot just rolled his optics. "Well I'm sorry of our resources aren't as glamorous as your own, Prince Starscream. We are just Gladiator pits as you well know." He turned back to Optimus, pointing at the data pad in front of him. "If you sign here and here and then transfer the creds, they are all yours. It also includes their slave codes." He stated. 

Optimus hummed softly but did as requested before standing up straight. "Thank you, Brakelot. It was a pleasure doing business with you. But we will take our leave with the twins now." He said before turning towards Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Come you two. Let's go home."

The twins shared a look but slowly followed the two. Onded. They were confused. Why did Starscream and his new mate buy them? As interface slaves? 

As soon as they went outside, the twins hesistated from leaving the Gladiator pits. They felt nervous. They had never been allowed to leave without a guard before. And they certainly haven't left without being chained. 

Both Optimus and Starscream realized that the twins weren't following and turned back to see the nervousness in them. 

"Well?! Come on!" Starscream snapped making them grimace. 

"Aren't you going to chain us up or have guards escort us?" Sideswipe asked nervously. 

Both blinked at them but the Seeker huffed and folded his arms. "No, Sideswipe. We're not. You run away, go ahead. But you'll just end up here again without proper data on you two idiots." He growled irritable but then sighed when Optimus gave him a reproach full look. 

"Why did you buy us, Screamer?!" Sunstreaker demanded narrowing his optics at the Prince of Vos. "Don't you have enough slaves doing your chores or aren't you getting enough 'face from your new mate?" 

Starscream bristled but Optimus placed a hand onto his wing and soothingly rubbed it as he looked softly at the nervous twins. "You're not to be slaves any more, Sunstreaker. We bought you to free you." He said softly. 

Both twins stiffened in surprise and alarm, staring at the Prime with wide optics. "Wh-what?" Both murmured in their surprise. 

Optimus smiled before offering his hand towards then and used the other to motion to a large shuttle waiting for them. "Come along. We need to get you properly cleaned up and checked over. We will explain on the way back to Iacon." He told them gently. 

Hesistantly, the twins shared a look before slowly moving forward, stepping out of the Gladiator pits for the first time, unchained, unguarded in a long time. They still couldn't believe this but......the words that the Prime just spoke......they felt as if those words just lifted a ton of anxiety right off of them. 

They stopped at a fancy wash house to get the twins properly cleaned and for the first time, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker felt the pleasure of a good wash down. They swore that the assistants that were hired for them had washed every inch of their frames. 

And with embarrassed vents, the assistants had washed their interface parts as well, not seeming embarrassed by it at all. 

Once that was done, Optimus and Starscream lead the twins into a Paint and Detail shop where they had their paint stripped and then repainted, even though Sunstreaker had fussed some. 

But a what to the helm from Starscream shut him up. 

And after vorns of looking somewhat decent but not entirely, the twins looked brand new. They were completely shiny and repainted, looking so pristine that it alarmed them to see their selves. 

Sunstreaker was still a golden yellow but he seemed to shine like Cyberton's very own sun. He had never felt so pampered and prideful of his new look. 

Sideswipe was mostly mirror silver now with only a few red designs running down his sides. He had to whistle at his new make over and grinned in approval. "Wow. I've never been so shiny in my whole life! Looking great, Sunny!" He said whistling at his brother. 

Sunstreaker growled at him before looking at Optimus and Starscream, narrowing his eyes at them. "Why did you free us? What do you want from us? Starscream, you have never liked us that much so why" He asked harshly. 

Starscream growled right back but once again Optimus shush ed him as he petted his wing softly. "Because we owed a friend. He asked us to rescue you from the Gladiator pits. To free you from slavery." He told him before motioning towards the shuttle again. 

"But why? Who asked you to buy us and free us?" Sideswipe asked worriedly. 

Optimus just smiled faintly. "As you know, The Prime family, my family has been fighting the acts of slavery. We do not approve the Gladiator pits. Unfortunately, it is difficult to convince the High Council and the rest of Cybertronian society to disband it completely. We are working on it." He stated before sighing and smiling faintly. "You heard about what Starscream and I have been through the past vorn, have you not?" 

The twins blinked but slowly nodded. "Yeah, actually we did. We were pretty worried about you, Starscream. We're glad you managed to escape." Sideswipe said looking at the Seeker. 

"Believe me, I couldn't have done it without Optimus or his Enforcers." The Prince remarked but the harshness in his voice was gone. He huffed and twitched his wings. "It was one of the Enforcers who asked us to buy your freedom. The mech named Prowl." 

Sunstreaker frowned ed and tilted his head. "What does he want from us then? Why?" He asked frowning. 

"Because of Ratchet." Starscream said simply. 

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stiffened at the name but at once, their engines rumbled pleasantly. Just hearing that name, thinking of that mech made their engines turn. 

"What about Ratchet?" Sideswipe asked but there was interest in his voice. 

Optimus just motioned to the shuttle and started to lead them to it. "It has come to our attention that......Ratchet may be interested in you both. It was not hard to see during our Bonding reception that he rather enjoyed your attention." He said. 

Both twins grinned at one another, both feeling the familiar heat in between them. "Oh, believe us. We enjoyed that too. Wished the mech would just let us treat him right already." The silver twin remarked. 

Starscream smirked as he followed his Bonded. "Might happen sooner than later. Cause that's the next place we are going." He remarked slyly. 

The twins paused in surprise before they both grinned and scampered to follow the two.

Ratchet was in a bad mood. 

That much was certain as he went stomping into his office. He was really trying, really he was. He knew that his son, his little Bumblebee wanted to pursue a relationship with Ravage but it just worried him. 

Half a vorn ago, Bumblebee had suffered a pain that he shouldn't have been ready to repeat. He had been raped, forced into interfacing by a freak. He shouldn't have been ready so soon for physical activities with the cyber cat symbiot. 

But nonetheless, Ratchet had walked into Bee's room after hearing a suspicious thud and groan and he had thought Bumblebee had hurt himself. 

But no! 

There they were! On Bumblebee ' s bed, the little cat suckling Bee off!

Ratchet had yelled. He knew he shouldn't have but he did. He made Ravage leave before he got into it with Bumblebee. They had shouted at one another, was angry with each other at the moment. 

Bumblebee swore that he and Ravage hadn't interfaced yet. And it was the keyword yet that Ratchet wasn't ready to hear about. He grounded Bumblebee and forbade him to see Ravage for a few orns, which had Bee extremely teed off. 

And then he left for work, immediately regretting what he said to Bumblebee because it reminded him that how Bumblebee ran away in the first place and got himself captured and raped. He really hoped that Bumblebee wouldn't do it again. That he wouldn't try and runaway again. 

Ratchet couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Bumblebee again. It would kill him if something did. 

So when he got to work, he commed Bumblebee, who didn't answer his comm. He had to call three times, feeling panic rising before Bumblebee finally answered sharply. He only then did vent softly and in relief before asking Bee not to go anywhere. 

"You grounded me! I am not going anywhere!" Bumblebee had hissed in annoyance before sharply cutting the comms. 

Ratchet was now in a bad mood but at least he felt some relief to the knowledge that his son didn't plan on leaving home like before. 

And that was when he heard the doors of his facility hiss open. He huffed before making his way out of his office, only to find Optimus Prime and Starscream blocking the entire door way. 

"Optimus! Starscream! What a surprise!" Ratchet said not hiding it how surprised he was. He motioned to them to step further in. "What can I do for you? Is something wrong?" 

Optimus smiled faintly and Starscream smirked almost wickedly and Ratchet felt his spark sink. That didn't bode well. 

"No, Ratchet. All is well. It's just.....we kind of brought you a surprise." Optimus said warmly. 

Ratchet stiffened, his spark nearly stopping. His processor immediately raced back to his previous conversation with Prowl. Surely the Prime and his Bonded hadn't.....!

Two heads popped out from behind the Bonded pair and they grinned wickedly and wriggled their fingers at their favorite medic. 

"Hi, Ratchet! Guess what?! We've been freed from being Gladiators! We are free mechs now!" Sideswipe said cheerfully. 

Ratchet sputtered now stepping back in shock and dare he say it, happiness. 

It took him a moment of just staring at the twins as they came out from behind Optimus and Starscream and he was pleased to see how well they had been cleaned up. They looked......oh, they looked fragging good, actually. Too good that Ratchet's spark spun it's chamber and he felt heat rising. 

But to hide it, Ratchet scowled darkly and folded his arms. "Well good for you then! Now I don't have come put you idiots back together every time you get ripped apart! Now what are you doing here?!" He demanded now scowling at them.

"We came to see you, Ratchet! You're our favorite mech of all time!" Sideswipe cheered as he and Sunstreaker walked over and suddenly scooped him up into a hug in between them. 

Ratchet growled as he was practically crushed between the two but he just mumbled as he turned a glare onto Optimus and Starscream, who seemed just too amused. "Why did the frag did you bring them here?!" He grumbled before yelping and flinching when some mech's hand wandered too close to his aft. He was immediately shoving the twins off of him. 

"We were hoping you could take care of the for now, Ratchet. They need to have full examinations done, to be sure that they are safe for the public and healthy. But also, we are trying to find a place for them so stay, however, we are needed back in Vos. We were hoping they could stay with you until they could find their apartment or such." Optimus said though it really sounded like he was pulling excuses out of his aft. 

Ratchet stiffened but looked wide optic ' d at him, shaking his head. "What?! No! They can't stay with me! I'm already having problems with Bumblebee, Optimus! I don't need problems from these two......ye-ow! Will you stop touching my aft?!" He snapped shooting Sunstreaker a dark look as he tried to side step away from the golden mech. 

Only, he stepped closer to Sideswipe, who wasted no time to cling to his side and rub his chassis in a seductive manner. 

Ratchet just growled and looked annoyed as he tried to pry the silver and red twin off of him. "Get off of me!"He grumbled now slapping at Sideswipe ' s hands. 

"Oh, come on. You know you like it." Sideswipe purred as he stepped even closer to Ratchet. 

Unfortunately, Ratchet's engine revved and he felt warmth at the sound of that voice and he was pretty sure that Starscream heard it and understood it because the down right stinking Seeker was smirking like a fragging twisted jester bot. But the medic slapped at both twins' hands. 

"Stop it!" The grumpy medic growled out before looking back at Optimus. "Optimus, you need to take them with you or something! I can't deal with them right now! I am having problems with Bee at home and I don't need a pair of trouble making, interface'oholic Gladiators to top it off." 

"Who is Bumblebee, Ratchet? Is he someone we need to be worried about?" Sunstreaker purred as he leaned close to the medic bit kept his hands to himself to be more respectful unlike his twin. 

"He is my son, Sunstreaker! And no! I mean.....!" Ratchet grumbled before huffing and looked at Optimus. "Optimus, I can't deal with them right now! Set them up with an apartment of their own!" 

"Ratchet, they were freed just this orn." Optimus said calmly but hiding his bemusent. "They don't know how to fend for their selves right now."

"Hey! Yes, we do! We can take care of ourselves!" Sideswipe cried now leaving Ratchet alone. 

Optimus and Starscream both looked doubted ly at him. "You were slaves for how long, Sideswipe? Do you understand the basics of life outside the arena? How to purchase energon? How to act around other civilains? So far, I have not seen you act civilly yet. You need to be taught the basics of normal lives. Do you know how to do that yet?" The Prime asked. 

The twins fell quiet as they realized what Optimus was pointing out. And truth be told, they saw his point. 

Ratchet huffed wearily. He saw the point too. And technically, Optimus and Starscream were still on their honeymoon. The last thing they needed was a pair of former Gladiators to teach how to live outside in the real world when they were still trying to readjust their own lives. 

And it would be cruel to just toss them out into the world without knowing how to actually live in society 

Sighing, Ratchet slumped. "Okay. Fine. I'll take them in for now." He turned a stern look onto the twins, who had perked up. "But there are rules you will follow, got that?" He said firmly. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nodded with smiles. They were just happy that they were going to be with Ratchet. 

Smiling, Optimus and Starscream turned away. "We have to go, Ratchet. We are needed back in Vos by next orn and we would like to stop by my family and see them before we have to leave." The Prime said before looking at the twins. "Good luck, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. Try and not to anger Ratchet too much. He is not above hitting you in the head with a wrench." He warned them before he and his Bonded turned to leave. 

Now it was just the three in the facility, all looking at one another. 

Then Ratchet sighed and shook his head as he turned away from the twins. He was so going to get Prowl for this. He knew that this was all Prowl ' s doing. "I'm going to need High Grade after all of this." He grumbled pausing to look at the twins. "All right. I need to work. So keep quiet and leave me be until the orn is over. I have a vid you can watch until I am done. Maybe watching some Cybertronian media can help you get the idea of how to survive in the real world." 

Both of the twins just grinned at one another, both agreeing with each other. This was going to be fun for them. Probably not for Ratchet just yet. 

But it was going to be fun.


	16. It Takes Two part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:   
> By the way, this is a three part chapter. Kind of any way.

At the end of the orn, Ratchet remembered he should check out the twins and he was not looking forward of doing full examinations of them.

Huffing, the medic called Sunstreaker first, since he seemed to have more self control of keeping his hands to himself more than his twin. He told them of what he was going to do and it made them grin but agree. 

So once he had Sunstreaker in the private room, Ratchet had the golden mech up on a berth and was checking his systems out while even scanning his frame for any injuries that had not been taken care of. 

It was quiet for a megaklick. 

"So did you never tell us that you had a son?" Sunstreaker suddenly cut into the quietness. 

Ratchet jerked a little in surprise as he looked at him before he sighed and went back to looking at his scans. "It wasn't your business to know, Sunstreaker. Besides, Bumblebee is my adopted son. I took him in when I found him abandoned in some alleyway." He muttered as he worked. 

Sunstreaker was quiet for a moment then he vented softly. "He is lucky then. To have you as his creator. Sides and I were never adopted." He said softly. 

Blinking in surprise, Ratchet looked back at him. He had to run those words by again before he straightened. "You were....orphans?" He asked surprised. Bow that he thought about it, he didn't know the twins' origins. 

The golden mech nodded, looking away. "We were abandoned at the orphanage. So I guess we kind of had it better than Bumblebee. But....at least he found some bot who would love him and take care of him." He murmured somewhat bitterly and full of jealousy but it was light. 

Ratchet stared at him for a good moment then went back to work. "So....you and Sideswipe has always been alone then?" He asked as he checked the scans. 

Sunstreaker just nodded still looking away. "We have always had each other. Just me and him against the world who didn't like us because we were twins, abominations because we are already bound together." He said somewhat bitterly. 

The medic peered up at him from his scans but felt his spark go out to this mech and his twin. He knew fairly well that these two had been mistreated. It was not common for twins to exist in the world. It was very rare, actually. There were very few twins or triplets alive and even then, sometimes they were treated like a cosmic rust plague. Not every bot understood that part of Cybertronian gentetics. 

"I'm sorry you were treated so badly, Sunstreaker. I wished it could have been different for you two." Ratchet said softly as he pulled his data cord away, now done with the internal scans. "Well, good news is, your systems are fine. You are actually in quite good condition. Bad news is...." he grimaced as he dropped his optics down to Sunstreaker ' s interface panel. "I have to look at that." 

Expecting Sunstreaker to shy away, Ratchet was surprised when the golden mech suddenly popped open his panel so he could get to his valve and spike. 

Which was semi erected. 

And there was a mischievious glint in Sunstreaker ' s optics as he smirked wickedly at him with a "come hither" look in them. 

Taking a deep vent, Ratchet wheeled in close in between Sunstreaker ' s legs while u bing up his fingers so he could start with the valve. He really did not want to touch that spike just yet. It was semi erected already and by the looks ofnit, it was kind of a monster. 

Sunstreaker, by no means, was small in size. 

So, Ratchet carefully slid his finger into the valve and began his examination, ignoring the low hiss of of Sunstreaker as he tensed up. 

And then Ratchet froze when he felt the damage in Sunstreaker ' s valve. 

It should have been expected, really. 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe interfaced a lot, which was well known because of their slavery codes. But this.....! 

Sunstreaker had more scars than Prowl ever had. He had been used so many times and it seemed like he had never been treated for them. He had quite a few ridges and scars that it made Ratchet hiss. 

"Pretty bad, huh?" Sunstreaker asked though his vocoder sounded strained. 

Ratchet slowly pulled his fingers out and wiped his hand on a rag before looking up at Sunstreaker. "How many times were you raped, Sunstreaker?" He asked solemnly. 

Sunstreaker merely glanced at him before sourly looking away. "I'm a.....I was a gladiator, Ratchet. What do you think?" He asked sourly. 

Sighing softly, Ratchet straightened himself before running a scan into Sunstreaker ' s valve, checking it for any bugs or Trojans but surprisingly, even for a Gladiator who had interfaced so many times, he had none. He was surprisingly clean and that part made him glad. 

"I can surgically remove the scars, Sunstreaker." Ratchet spoke up after a moment, who looked back at him surprise. "I can smooth out your valve and make them all go away, if you would like. But if I do, there is no interfacing until the metal cools within your valve. You cannot be spiked at all. Do I make myself clear?" 

Sunstreaker stared at him for a moment before he narrowed his optics at him in scrutiny. "You would.....do that?" He asked skeptically. 

Ratchet just nodded. "Its not right that you have to suffer like that. As it is, I have had patients like you who wanted the scars removed. So I am well known for doing cosmetic surgeries like this. But I do have to warn you, do not strain yourself for anything. It will hurt you very badly if you do." He stated. 

There was a pause before Sunstreaker nodded. "Can you do it now? How long would it take?" He asked. 

"I can do it after I have checked out your brother first. I want to make sure he doesn't share the same fate as you. Cause if I have to perform the same procedure for both of you this last orn," Ratchet told him firmly. "I need to calculate of how long it will take to get it done. And if it takes longer than I am anticipating, I need to warn my son of how late I am going to be this last orn." 

Slowly, Sunstreaker nodded before looking down at his own interface parts, at his his own slowly pressuring spike. He scowled at it. "Damn it. Stupid piece of...." he growled at it in frustration. 

Ratchet suddenly snickered, realizing what was the problem. He merely glanced at the big spike before grimacing as he felt a hot wave roll through him. 

Ooooh, he was getting aroused. 

"Ah.... luckily we ate the only ones in my facility for now. So if you want to take care of that, you can use one of the other rooms while I take care of your brother." Ratchet said feeling heat in his faceplates. 

Sunstreaker blinked at him before smirking and folding his arms behind his helm. "Ah.....I'd prefer if you would.... " he was saying. 

Ratchet's optics flashed darkly and he stood up, grabbing at the golden mech and yanking him off the medical berth. "Go take care of that, you moron! Or we will be here all last orn! And I would like to eventually get home to my son!" He snapped. 

Sunstreaker was snickering as he had to walk awkwardly to the door to leave. He was highly amused and even more amused when he opened the door and heard Sideswipe whistle at his hanging spike. 

Ratchet blushed but also growled in irritation as he snapped at Sideswipe to get his aft inside the room while Sunstreaker went to take care of his......'problem'. 

It was safe to say, though, and much to Ratchet's relief, that Sideswipe was in better condition than his twin brother was.

While he did have a couple of bugs that Ratchet immediately vaporized with an Antivirus program, the silver and red twin didn't have nearly as bad of a valve as Sunstreaker had. It was a little ridged but not that bad. 

Ratchet made the offer to Sideswipe of smoothing it out for him but the silver twin shrugged it off. He actually didn't mind having a ridged valve. 

So once he cleared Sideswipe and ordered him to return to the waiting room to watch more of the Cybertronian media, Ratchet went to get Sunstreaker so he could do the procedure for him. He knew the sooner he got it done, the better. 

Howevwr, entering the room he had sent Sunstreaker to had been a big mistake. 

Sunstreaker was still self servicing him to get his spike to calm the frag down. 

His frame jerking as he pumped his spike hard and fast, Sunstreaker moaned and gasped as he worked his spike. His back as to Ratchet so he hadn't noticed him yet. But the sounds he made, that was what had boiling heat wash over Ratchet and he quickly stepped back out, closing the door as quietly as he could. 

However, before closing the door, there was just one word that came out of Sunstreaker ' s mouth that made Ratchet hesistated in shock and flaring arousal. 

"Rat-Ratchet......." Sunstreaker had groaned as he pumped his spike harder and faster, groaning. 

His engine revving dangerously in his chasis, Ratchet turned for his office and went there as fast as he could as his cooling fans clicked on. He sent a ping to Sideswipe to tell him to let Sunstreaker know to go back into the examination room so he could begin the treatment while he filled out datawork. 

After getting an affirmation from Sideswipe, Ratchet was quick to locking his office door before letting his codpiece spiral open and he immediately palmer his extremely hard spike. He groaned as he practically collided against the wall and began his own pumping. 

Those sounds that Sunstreaker had made......to hear his name....it had snapped Ratchet's control. He had nearly lost it right there. 

His very frame demanded him to go back to Sunstreaker and frag the pits out of him, to demand Sideswipe to join the as they fragged sensation less ly. 

But no. 

Ratchet knew he had to control himself. He couldn't allow his primal needs to get in the way. 

"Urg......" Ratchet groaned as he leaned against the wall, pumping himself hard and fast, nearly as hard and fast as Sunstreaker had been doing. He had to stuff his other hand into his mouth to keep himself from getting too loud. 

He moaned as quietly as he could as he jerked at his spike, pulling and pushing, thumbing the tip slit and wiping lubricant over it.

But what sent him over the edge was imaging a golden hand and a red one surrounding his spike and servicing him. He imagined hands wandering over his frame and touching his most sensitive spots. 

And then he overloaded hard, nearly screaming as he shot his lubricant across the floor. He managed to stifle it under his hand, to keep him from screaming. But nonetheless, he was satisfied for now. 

Outside the door, audios pressed against it, both of the twins grinned at one another. 

'Yup. You were right, Sunny. He heard ya.' Sideswipe said over their twin bond. 'Phase one of Operation: Score Ratchet has begun.' 

It was late in the orn when Bumblebee heard the door swish open and he knew that his creator was finally home. He sighed as he wiped his spike from self servicing and turned back to his comms. "Gotta go, Rav. Ratchet's home finally." He muttered softly. 

'Okay. We can stop the comm interface for now. I'll try and see if I can sneak off tomorrow so we can have our date like we planned.' Ravage ' s inky, smooth but very sexy voice came over the comms. 'I love you, Bee.' 

Bumblebee smiled faintly at his mech friend through the comm. "Love you too, Ravage. See you next orn." He said back before cutting off the comm and standing up from his berth. 

He made his way out of his room to go find Ratchet, only to pause when he hear unfamiliar voices with his creator's. 

"Stop giggling, you glitch! It hurts to walk!" A harsh voice echoed from the front room.

"Yeah, I know. I can feel it through the bond but you are walking so funny, Sunny!" Came another smooth voice, making Bumblebee frown as he hurried to go to the front of room. 

"Will you quot calling me that......ow! Ratchet, what was that for?" The first grumpy voice spoke up from before. 

"Quit yelling in my house, Sunstreaker. Bumblebee is probably in recharge. If he isn't awake by now." Came Ratchet's voice after he had smacked Sunstreaker. 

And therefore, Bumblebee entered the room and stopped in surprise to see quite the sight. His creator with two outstanding looking mechs in the front foyer. He stood stalk still and in surprise to stare at them. 

Ratchet saw him first before huffing and smiling at him. "You weren't in recharge, weren't you?" He asked tiredly as he helped the golden yellow mech over to the large memory foam couch, who was limping pretty badly. 

Bumblebee shook his head before looking at the two mechs, who were staring at him in their own surprise. "Ratchet, who are they?" He blurted out. 

Ratchet sighed as he sat Sunstreaker down before he looked back at his son. "Bee, these are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They'll be staying with us for a little while until I can get them on their peds. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, this is my son, Bumblebee." He introduced them. 

Sideswipe suddenly grinned and practically danced across the room to seize Bumblebee ' s hand and shake it. "Hi, Bee! It's so nice to meet you finally! Even though your smoking hot dad didn't tell us about you until this orn! Did anyone ever tell you that you're so cute?!" He said cheerfully before flinching after there was a loud clang from behind his head, as Ratchet had thrown his wrench at him. "Ow."

"Back off, Sideswipe! That IS my son you are flirting...." Ratchet growled, his optics narrowed dangerously. 

Sideswipe pouted now rubbing the back of his helm. "I'm not flirting with him! He IS cute! I'm just stating a fact." He whined and then he grinned and sent Ratchet a wink. "Besides, you're the only mech for me and Sunny, after all." 

Ratchet growled to cover up the way his engine revved at those words. He was so not going to play these games with Sideswipe. Especially not in front of his son. "Don't you start with me, Sideswipe! I am not taking the bait, you little glitch! Now!" He huffed straightening. "Here are the rules that you two will follow! There will be no harassing me or Bumblebee while you are living here! There will be respect and proper manners in my house. And if you must interface with each other, which I know you do, you will keep quietly!" 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker huffed irritably. "Well if you want to take the fun out of it." The former remarked miserably. 

Ratchet glared at him, his fists on his waist and he tapped his foot. "As it is, and as I warned you, there will be no 'facing this last orn! Need I remind you that Sunstreaker DID just have his first treatment. So if you two even think about interfacing, DON'T! Unless you want to undo all of my work!" He snapped before straightening. "Now, starting next orn and the orns to follow, I will be giving you lessons about the real life society that you need to take seriously, you two. If you want to adapt, you have to learn them! Unless you want to go back to the Gladiator Pits!" 

Bumblebee blinked in surprise and gasped softly as he gaped at the twins. "Wait! Gladiators?! They are....." he gasped and covered his faceplates in shock. "The Gladiator Twins! You're the Gladiator Twins!" 

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grinned over at him. "Heard of us, did'ja?" The latter adked. 

Looking excited now, Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Of course! Who hasn't?! You're, like, the best Gladiators ever! I always wanted to go to one your matches but Ratchet wouldn't let me!" He said now pouting at Ratchet, who scowled back. 

"Of course I didn't let you, Bumblebee! Those Gladiator fights were barbaric and brutal and something I didn't want you to see! Like I want my own son to see some poor mech being ripped apart, energon spewing just for some entertainment! It wasn't right!" He snapped irritably. 

Bumblebee huffed but folded his arms, ready to spew out of how cool it would be to see but it was surprisingly Sunstreaker who interupted. 

"He's right, Bumblebee." The Golden fighter stated, cutting off his words. And even Sideswipe looked serious enough. "The Gladiator life was bad. All gladiators, we were slaves. Forced to kill to entertainment. It wasn't right and isn't right. Believe me, it was not a choice we could make." 

Bumblebee blinked before frowning as he looked the two over. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you.. ?" He cut himself off. 

Sideswipe sighed but smiled. "Some friends bought us and freed us, Bee. We aren't slaves any more. We are free mecha now. They thought it would better for Ratchet to be the one to take care of us. To teach us how to live in society." He then looked sheepish. "Though, I do have to admit it, we don't really know anything about society. Sunny and me have been slaves since we were 18 vorns." He stated. "It's been a long time since we were free mechs." 

Sunstreaker nodded solemnly and Ratchet sighed, himself. 

"Well, we will work hard on it, Sideswipe. You just do what I tell you, memorize it and put it into your own processor, you will do just fine." The medic said before looking at Bumblebee and frowned. He could smell it. "Bumblebee, Ravage wasn't here, was he?" He asked suspiciously. 

Bumblebee glared at him and stomped a ped. "No, he wasn't and don't start, Ratchet! I'm 18 vorns old, almost 19. I'm not a sparkling any more." He grumbled, his doorwings trembling in irritation. 

Ratchet sighed before moving over to him and setting his hands on his shoulders. "I know, Bee. I'm just.....I just want you to be careful. I just feel like you're not ready yet. After what happened to you a 5.6 half vorn ago, I just feel like you are going too fast with Ravage. And even then, Ravage might not have suffered like his creator did but he saw it all happen. He is just as unprepared for it as you are." He told him soflty, even with the twins looking curious. 

Bumblebee sighed and looked away moodily but he didn't pull away. "I know you're worried, Ratchet. But we are being careful. He is helping g me get over it. I can at least let him touch me now without having a relapse. I promise." He said looking into Ratchet's optics and smiling faintly. 

Sighing Ratchet nodded and smiled back. He didn't like it but.... if Ravage really was helping Bee recover, he would back off a little more. 

"What happened?" Sideswipe suddenly spoke up, reminding the two that they weren't alone. 

Blinking, Ratchet and Bumblebee looked back at the pair who did look concerned but confused at the same time. It made the medic internally swear while Bee shuffled his peds and rubbed at his arm. 

"I was botnapped and raped three times a half 5.6 vorn ago." Bumblebee admitted in a quiet voice. 

Both of the twins stiffened in alarm but stared at him before both of them darkened their optics and growled, balling up their fists. 

"Who did it? Where is this scumbot?! We can total him for you!" Sideswipe growled. 

Bumblebee perked up with a slight smile while Ratchet scowled. "No, you will not! No violence while you are here! You're orns of fighting is over, Sideswipe! As it is, the freak who did it was an illegal interface slave operator and he is already rusting away in Darkhelm where he belongs! As it is, no more fighting, no breaking the laws, which you will learn strictly and no badly influencing my son, got that?" He asked sternly. 

Rolling their optics but smiling, the twins nodded. 

"Okay, okay. Fine. All of that and more." Sideswipe said before smirking g at Bumblebee. "But if any bot frags with you again, Bee, you let me and Sunny know and we'll threaten them until they leak their fluids all over their selves." 

"SIDESWIPE!!" Ratchet snapped. 

And Bumblebee laughed and nodded in agreement.


	17. It Takes Two part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cotton candy fluff and lemonade up ahead......

It took two orns for it to finally sink into the twins' thick helms that their lives were more different than they thought. And after pissing Ratchet off enough to give them new dents every few breems, they started taking their life lessons more seriously. 

And over the past few orns, the twins learned a lot. 

Ratchet had practically shoved the laws of Cybertron down their intakes and they learned all of them. They didn't like some of them but they understood them. They learned about culture lifestyles and actually found enjoyment in learning that. 

Ratchet even went as far as taking the twins out so they could study the culture they were not familiar with. He took them to some cafes and even some museums which they normally would have found boring but they enjoyed it because they were with Ratchet. 

As for Bumblebee, they got along with him very well. They would talk about stuff and went into some painful past stiff but at the most part, they listened. 

They even got to meet Ravage eventually. 

At first, the twins didn't like him. They thought he was weird and stuff but once they got to know him and saw how happy he made Bee, they started liking him. They heard his story about how he was involved with the Casabot Killers case and they pitied him for what he and his siblings and creator had been through. They even managed to talk Ratchet to back off of him and Bumblebee. 

And the twins even got to meet the infamous Prowl, eventually. 

Prowl had come to Ratchet's facility for another check up and he met them sitting bored in the waiting room. 

At first, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't know what to make of him. They thought he was some stick in the aft, too serious Enforcer but then they heard him teasing Ratchet about the new situation, which had earned him a whap to the helm from the said medic and they grinned. 

They liked him.

Prowl was kind enough to them at least. He spoke softly to them, politely and treated them with respect even if he didn't know them. He did mention to Ratchet with the twins there that he fixed his relationship with his mech friend and partner. 

This Jazz character sounded like a ball to have around and the twins couldn't wait to meet him. 

As for the twins with Ratchet, they ignored the number one rule. They continued to harass the medic into aggravation but did control their selves. They even attempted to woo him by making breakfast one early orn. 

That was a disaster. They nearly lit the kitchen on fire. But luckily, Ratchet saw some humour in it and didn't yell at them. So that was a start. 

Eventually, they began helping him around the house or at the facility. They cleaned up pretty well, and Ratchet did admit he was impressed with their cleaning skills. He even thanked them every time. 

In truth, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were trying to impress Ratchet, to show how worthy they were to be with him. They had planned it all out. They would work hard enough and show them that they could help run the house and even help out with the facility. They even made sure they stayed clean and well maintained. And they were friendly with Bumblebee, though that wasn't hard to do at all. They liked the little Praxian. 

Now if only Ratchet would notice them and of how hard they could work and do. 

Oh, he noticed but he was trying not to. 

As it was with the interfacing thing between the twins, after Sunstreaker was done repairing his valve and a couple more treatments from Ratchet, his valve was good as new and he was ready to interface. 

Of course, they broke that rule too. 

After warning Bumblebee to shut off his audios at late orn, and making sure he did, the twins interfaced each other loudly. They fragged each other hard and loud and the sole purpose was to get Ratchet riled up. 

Oh it worked. 

Ratchet was fragged off the next orn and did yell at them but it also had his own interface programs go wild. Just listening to them was enough to drive him crazy. There was so many times he had to self service to get his frame to calm down. 

He swore they were doing it on purpose. And truth was, they were. 

However, during an outing at an Iacon Crystal park, Ratchet ran into a little bit of trouble and learned just how far the twins would go to protect him and Bumblebee. 

They met up with Soundwave and his younglings, as courtesy for Bumblebee and Ravage, since they had asked if it was all right. They had been enjoying their selves quite nicely, talking with the twins and even getting to meet the newest member of Soundwave ' s creations, Ratbat. He was an adorable little sparkling. He was a bat make, seeming like he was following after his other siblings. 

While talking to Soundwave and the twins, however, they paid no mind to the young ones or the twins who were all playing a game of Scrapball, throwing a metal ball as hard as they could and catching it. 

And then during a throw from Bumblebee to Frenzy, the little bot missed catching it and it slammed into the back of a mech's head, making him roar out in surprise and pain. 

Everything in the area went quiet as everyone looked over in surprise to see what had happened. 

The mech, a large not so nice looking tank former whirled around and glared at the ball then at the ones who had been playing with it. His bloody red optics fell onto Frenzy, who cowered. 

"You!" The tank former growled now stomping towards him. "Did you just throw this at me?!" 

Immediately, it was Bumblebee who hurried forward, waving his hands. "No, it was me! I'm sorry! I threw it too hard for him to catch and all. I am so sorry, sir....." he was saying hurriedly. 

Snarling the mech lashed out and grabbed Bumblebee by the doorwing, yanking on it very hard and making him scream in pain and fear. "You pathetic little glitch mouse! I'm gonna....." he was snarling. 

Suddenly, Ratchet was there, right with the twins, glaring at the tankformer. "You unhand my son right now! Before I call the Enforcers! It was an accident!" The medic snapped now grabbing at the mech's arm and squeezing a pressure point until the tankformer's grip loosened enough for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to pull Bumblebee free and away to safety. 

The tankformer snarled in anger before he lashed out and slammed a fist into Ratchet's middle, cracking his glass windshield there. He just oof'd ventless ly but had collapsed to his knees. 

And two things happed nearly at once. 

One, a pair of snarls were emitted from the twins and two, within a klick, they had the tankformer down on his front with an arm wrenched behind his back at a painful angle and pinned down. 

"Don't you ever touch our mech like that or his youngling ever again, scumbot!" Both twins snarled, both having him pinned at once. 

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! No! Let him go!" Ratchet gasped nearly ventless as he tried to stand with Soundwave ' s help. 

But neither twins listened just yet, both growling and glaring at the mech, who did struggle but if he kept doing it, he would have probably ly torn his arm. They kept him pinned until a few Enforcers were called. 

And once the Enforcers were there, only then did they release mech so he could be arrested. They almost arrested the twins but it was Prowl and Jazz who quickly showed up and stopped them, having been close to the area and having heard the report of the fight going on. 

The witnesses of the area had given their statements, the twins were let off for protecting Ratchet and his adopted creation from the mech, who actually had a criminal record of violence against others.

After insuring that Ratchet and Bumblebee were okay, which the youngling did have a dislocated doorwing but he had his creator take care of it, Prowl and Jazz nodded their approval to the twins for what they had done and bade them the rest of the orn well. 

Going home and getting Bumblebee in berth with some sedatives and pain blockers for his doorwings, Ratchet requested that he spoke to the twins alone and in private. 

It did have them a little on edge. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker knew they might have not done too much to that mech but they had used some form of violence against him. So they were sure Ratchet was angry. 

But as soon as Ratchet made sure Bumblebee was deep in recharge, he went straight to the twins and threw his arms around them, surprising them. 

"Thank you for protecting Bumblebee and me, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I honestly thought that mech was going to hurt us both." Ratchet said tiredly.

Unstreaker huffed but shook his head as he looked at Rachet. "Not on our watch, medic. No one hurts our mechs without earning payback." He said and Sideswipe nodded in agreement. 

Ratchet stared at them before he felt a tremble go through him. "Don't." He murmured now slowly backing away from the two. 

Both stared at him.in surprise. "Don't what?" They asked at the same time. 

Ratchet was trembling now and it was visible, making the twins look worried. "Don't call me that. Don't say that I am your mech." He said emotionally. 

Sharing a glance, the twins looked back at him. 

"But you are, Ratchet. You are our mech. We claim you. We want to." Sideswipe said now slowly smirking as he heard Ratchet's cooling fans click on. "Are you....Ratchet, are you getting.....?" He was asking. 

Ratchet shook his head even though he knew it was a lie. He was. He was getting aroused by those words, by even hearing their voices, being so close to them. "N-no." He said shakily even as he felt heat slowly building. 

And the twins felt it. They could feel his energy spiking. 

And it made them smirk as they glanced at one another and slowly nodded. They were in agreement. They were going to do it. 

Slowly looking back at Ratchet, they slowly took a step towards him and he stepped back. 

"But you are, aren't you?" Sunstreaker said almost huskily as he and his twin slowly began stalking towards the medic, who slowly backed himself against the wall.

"You want us." Sideswipe purred as he moved ever so close to Ratchet who cringed away from him, wide optic'd. 

"You want to touch us." Sunstreaker spoke softly, so seductively as he moved so close and he was nearly pressed against Ratchet.

Sideswipe slowly dipped closer to Ratchet until his mouth was nearly against the medic ' s audio and he vented softly on him. "You can do it, Ratchet. If you want." He whispered huskily into Ratchet's audio. 

"You know you want to. And we want," Sunstreaker vented softly as he did the same on Ratchet's other side. 

"You to." Sideswipe whispered again before he slowly began nibbling on Ratchet's audio horn.

Ratchet's vents hitched and his cooling fans began to spin as he felt the heat spreading, starting from his tanks going down to his interface panel, which he felt his spike starting to pressurize under his codpiece. He was trembling as he felt desire slowly building. 

From the other side, Sunstreaker leaned in and began kissing Ratchet's neck joints, now reaching forward with his hands and now running them along the medic ' s frame, who was stiff under them. 

"Do-don't......stop.....I'm too old......" Ratchet murmured as he tilted his head back by instinct, allowing the twins more access to him.

For a klick, the twins hesistated before they moved as one, now touching Ratchet, running their hands along his frame, touching every inch of his chassis and feeling his cooling fans starting to vibrate. 

"Never......" Sunstreaker whispered his voice full of desire and lust. 

"Too old." Sideswipe finished as he liked Ratchet's audio and slowly began rocking his thighs against his own. "Age is......" 

"But a number. And the older you are, the finer the energon." Sunstreaker said huskily as his hands wandered down until they rested on the now very warm codpiece. And he grinned against Ratchet's neck. "We want you, Ratchet. And," he paused. 

"And you want us. So just take us already." Sideswipe moaned sexily against the medic ' s audio as he dipped his glossa into it and kept rocking against Ratchet. 

Ratchet moaned softly, his optics fluttering shut as he felt his arousal skyrocketing. He found himself leaning into the twins, venting harshly as his frame seemed to take over. 

"You.....Sides.....Sunny...mmmh." Ratchet moaned as he felt Sunstreaker began rubbing his codpiece, heating him more. His optics snapped open. "Stop!" He suddenly shouted and pushed both away from him, startling them. He brushed by them, stomping across the room before whirling around to face them. "Why?!" 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe blinked at him in surprise but stood side by side. "Why what?" They both asked at the same time. 

Ratchet was Literately shaking from desire, arousal, but also fear. He had never done this with anyone before. He was still untouched, never having let any bot touch him like the twins had been doing. 

"Why would you ever want me? I am old, you two! I know that doesn't mean much by our standards! Pit, even 800 vorn old bots still interface but me?!" Ratchet practically barked throwing his hands in the air. "I am grumpy, a workoholic, and.....and....I am not the best looking mech and don't tell me you find me attractive because no bot has ever found me attractive." His voice was trembling now. 

The twins stared at him before as one tilted their heads at the same time. 

"But you are, Ratch. You are one beautiful mech to us. Everything about you is gorgeous. You're like, what, 38 vorns old? That's just ten vorns older than us and not THAT big of a deal." Sideswipe said almost innocently. 

Sunstreaker nodded in agreement. "Plus you are so kind to us. Maybe in a grumpy way but you saved our lives when you first came to us. We have never met some bot with such gentle hands and never have met any bot who treated us like real mechs." He stated as he just stood there. 

Ratchet stared almost helplessly as he dropped his hands. 

"Yeah, you're grumpy but I am betting it's because you were lonely. No one understood you, did they?" Sideswipe piped up. 

"Just like no bot understood us. Yeah, we were desirable but they were just after our looks and a good frag." Sunstreaker huffed out as he shifted his weight. "The Gladiator medics......when they repaired us after fights, they wanted a frag out of us. As payment for saving us." 

Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah. But not you. When you came aling, you didn't want anything from us. You just wanted us to live and be okay. We see the kindness in your spark. You are so full of love. We see it in the way you take care of Bumblebee. And us." 

Ratchet stepped back for a moment, still staring at them as he felt his spark spinning in its chamber. 

"We have never been loved before, Ratchet. We were just gutter mechs. A valve or spike to use." Sunstreaker said as he slowly stepped forward again. "Until you came along." 

"Don't tell us you don't want us, Ratchet. We can see it. We could hear you self servicing in your office the other orn when you caught Sunny servicing himself. We know you heard him say your name. And we hear ours when you imagine us surrounding you, touching you." Sideswipe said before he frowned when Ratchet visibly trembled, his field starting to rise again in arousal. "Why do you like us, anyway?" 

"We might be practically pleasure drones and killers of entertainment, but why do you like us? Tell us the truth." Sunstreaker demanded now stepping more closer to Ratchet, along with Sideswipe. 

Ratchet stared for a long moment before he sighed in defeat. "Because you were kind to an old mech who made a mistake." He whispered helplessly. 

The twins blinked once before it hit them. 

"Oh. You mean Fixit. Yeah. He was nice. He was also our creator." Sideswipe said in realization. 

Ratchet gaped at him in surprise to hear that. "Wh-what?" He gasped. 

Sunstreaker nodded as he shifted his weight. "His name was Fixit. He was a medic too. It's probably one reason why we really like you as a medic. He actually did that whole thing on purpose. Stole things and got caught and sentenced to the Gladiator pits to meet us. Sorry we forgot to mention that to you. But he was looking for us. Said when he found us, he wanted to meet us before his spark gave out. Our carrier, a mech named Lightspeed had passed away and our creator was going to go too. It's mostly why he was so......ill and weak in the arena." He told Ratchet. 

"We didn't know until after we saved him. He told us. And it was why we really watched over him until he deactivated. Ratchet, he was looking for us and we didn't even know until then. He said he was going to make things right before he went. Said something about an inheritance but we don't really know what that means." Sideswipe added. 

Ratchet blinked a few times before he sighed and smiled faintly. "So he got himself into a load of trouble just so he could get to you. And you.....forgave him?" He asked slowly. 

Both twins nodded smiled faintly as they moved ever so closer to him before reaching out and touched his chassis but more in gentle nature than seductive. 

"Ratchet, I know you're scared. We can feel it in your field. But we swear, we want you just as badly as you want us. We won't reject you." Sideswipe said now soothingly running his hand along Ratchet's arm. 

Sunstreaker nodded as he slowly moved closer until he was nearly right in Ratchet's face. "We find you so fragging beautiful, inside and out. Your spark, your love, everything about you......it's something we want. It's why we always harass you." He stated before moving closer until his mouth was barely brushing against Ratchet's. "We want that love that you have." 

And with that, he kissed Ratchet. 

Ratchet gasped and the golden fighter took the advantage he saw in front of him to dip his glossa into the open mouth. 

Without a word, Sunstreaker moved so close, wrapping his arms around the medic and pulling him flush against him, his hips pressed into Ratchet's, rubbing his now hot codpiece against him. 

Sideswipe swooped in from behind Ratchet, pressing himself against the medic ' s aft and now running his hands along his frame while kissing every part that his mouth could find. 

Ratchet gasped as his frame heated up and his energy field reached out suddenly being intertwined with both twins' field. 

He moaned softly as he felt the warmth fields curling with his own, his frame filling with pleasure as he felt the wandering hands upon his frame. He felt the dominating kiss with Sunstreaker, who sucked on his own glossa when he manged to coax it out of the wet cavern that usually spat grumpy words. 

"Uh....." Ratchet groaned as he finally broke the kiss, feeling Sideswipe dipped his fingers into sensitive seams and play with wires. "Oh, Primus......" he groaned as Sunstreaker now attacked his neck joints while Sideswipe reached around and captured his lips into another overload blowing kiss. 

"Ratchet......" Sunstreaker growled in primal need as he nipped and locked at the most sensitive parts of Ratchet's neck. 

Sideswipe wrestled his glossa against Ratchet's, his hips once again rubbing against his cherry aft. He groaned softly at the kiss before pulling back and went back to kissing Ratchet's audios and nipping at them. 

"Ratchet......please......let us take you.....take us...mmmh. Let us treat you right." Sideswipe whispered heated ly as he ran his hands up and down the medic ' s backside. 

Groaning, Ratchet leaned his head back until it was resting against the silver twin ' s chassis. He shuttered his optics closed just feeling. 

Slowly, Sunstreaker was dipping lower and lower, kissing, nipping, licking until he was on his knees in front of Ratchet's cod piece where he leaned in and began tracing the seams with his glossa. 

Ratchet gasped and his hips thrust forward into Sunstreaker ' s exotic kisses, his interface panel suddenly ly spiraling open and his erected spike shot out. 

 

Grinning, Sunstreaker admired the red and white part before he leaned forward and kissed the tip before slowly taking it into his mouth. 

"Oh-ho!" Ratchet suddenly sobbed in ecstacy as his mouth Fellowes and his hips moved so closer to that hot opening of Sunstreaker ' s mouth. He trembled and shook as the golden mech slowly surrounded his spike and took him deeper before pulling his head back out. 

Sideswipe was still touching him all over until he lowered himself to his knees, reaching around until his fingers found the now lubricating valve. He slowly dipped a finger in and began rubbing at the nodes. 

"Oh, oh......" Ratchet groaned, his head still leaning g back and his legs spreading wider so that the twins had more room. "Frag......frag......frag.....frag me......" he sobbed in pleasure as he felt Sunstreaker now slowly bobbing his head up and down his spike, tightening his mouth and glossa around it until he was taking him deeper in his intake. 

 

Panting now, Ratchet reached out and clutched onto Sunstreaker ' s head fins, trying so hard not to just thrust into his mouth. 

Sideswipe was now sliding a second finger into Ratchet's valve, rubbing at the sensor nodes vigorously. He groaned as he got off the sounds that the medic was making, growing harder and harder by the megaklick. "Oh, Ratchet." He groaned now sliding a third finger in, stretching him but stopping short when he felt the seal still there.

Ratchet suddenly cried out as he suddenly felt his overload hit. His legs buckled and he nearly went down if it hadn't been for Sideswipe swiftly standing up, his fingers inside him and thrusting in and out. He was being held by the stronger mech, pressing against him and rocking his hips into those fingers and that mouth. 

"Oh!" Ratchet gasped and cried as he felt the thrusting and bobbing speed up, riding out with his overload release tlessly. 

And finally, a second overload hit and he sprayed his load into Sunstreaker who swallowed every drop. 

"Ugh......!" Ratchet groaned, his whole frame shaking from use. 

After a moment, Sideswipe finally pulled his fingers free and Sunstreaker sucked off the last bit of fluid of the somewhat spent spike but still erected, as if knowing, it wasn't over. 

"That......was the hottest thing ever......" Sideswipe groaned, his hips pressing tightly against Ratchet's aft. "Ratchet......" 

Sunstreaker stood up suddenly and he was kissing Ratchet again, making him taste his own fluids and it just made the medic groan as he sucked on the golden mech's own glossa, kissing fiercely back. 

"Ratchet.......let us take you......please....." Sideswipe moaned against his audio, his codpiece finally spiraling opening and he pressed his thick, long spike against Ratchet's aft, neatly sliding it in between his legs so that it was closer to the now sopping wet valve. 

"Oh....." Ratchet groaned against Sunstreaker ' s lips before he finally bobbed his head, optics still closed and feeling so much pleasure running through him. "Y-ye-yes.....ta-take me.....but not....not out here.....my berth......" he moaned softly. 

Both twins nodded before guiding Ratchet towards his berth room. Never stopping to touch him, to palm his spike again and began pumping him. 

Once they were in Ratchet's room, Sideswipe guided Ratchet to the berth while Sunstreaker closed the door and locked it. He turned to see Sideswipe lower Ratchet onto his berth and was in between his legs again, kissing his thighs. 

'Who should be first? One of us needs to break his seal. We can't do it together,Sunny. It will hurt him.' Sideswipe said over their bond. 

Sunstreaker just opened his interface panel and leaned against the wall, spreading g his legs as he began pumping himself. 'You first this time, Sides. You are more gentle than I am.' He said back to his silver twin. 

Nodding, Sideswipe turned back to Ratchet, who was practically writhing on the berth at his touches. He rose slightly to his peds and pressed his spike nearly Ratchet's valve, but not entering. 

"Ratchet, I'm going to mount you now. This is going to hurt for a klick. It's your first time but I promise, I will not stop until you are satisfied. Okay?" He said softly. 

Ratchet nodded shakily, his optics glazed over with lust as he spread his legs wide so that Sideswipe could have a better angle.

"Fr-frag me, Sideswipe. Just......do......it....." the medic begged as he shifted his hips so that he felt himself being spread by Sideswipe ' s tip. 

Sideswipe huffed but smirked as he wrapped his arms around Ratchet's waist and slowly began to slid into him, spreading him wide. He groaned at the tight fit. It felt so amazing slipping into that tightness. 

And he stopped at the seal before slowly pulling out until he was nearly out of him and then slowly he drew back in. It was an agonizing moment as he did it slow at first, stopping short of the seal, tapping it with his tip before drawing back out. 

Don't get Ratchet wrong, though. It did feel good to have him stretched and slowly feeling pleasure from this part of act but it felt like he was being teased and it frustrated him. 

But when he finally whined in his frustration, only then did Sideswipe snap his hips back and then forward again with a sharp thrust. 

The seal snapped and Ratchet cried out in pain , his hands now gripping onto Sideswipe ' s arms tightly as his frame tensed up. He knew he should have expected it. That it was going to hurt his first time but still........"Oh!" Ratchet moaned as Sideswipe set to a steady pace of thrusting in and out of him. 

Pleasure that Ratchet had never felt before washed over him and he found himself moaning softly as the silver twin thrust into him and pulled out, hitting nodes and making him hiss and groan. His hips even slowly rocked into the thrusts, making him gasp as he leaned his head back against the berth. 

"Oh........uh.....uh.....Si-Sideswipe...... " Ratchet moaned his hips rising to each thrust that the twin did. 

A groan caught his attention and Ratchet looked over to see Sunstreaker self servicing, watching as his twin brother steadily frag him. He pumped his spike agonizingly slow but he was getting off on it. 

"Ugh......"Ratchet suddenly groaned when Sideswipe sped up a little, thrusting into him a little harder that it jolted a pleasuring spark through him. 

Sideswipe panting, continue ued to slowly adjust his speed but each thrust, his spike terribly squeezed by that tight fit but oh, it felt so good. It felt so fragging good to be finally inside of Ratchet. "Ergh......uh, fr-frag.......Ratchet......Ratchet......" he groaned now moving his hips a little faster and harder. 

Ratchet gasped as he threw his head back panting, gasping and even lifting hips higher for a better angle as Sideswipe sent jolts through him, touching his most sensitive nodes. "Oh, oh, oh, oh. Fr-frag.......frag.....my Primus.....holy mother fragging......." Ratchet sobbed in ecstacy as Sideswipe was now speeding up until he was driving into him hard and fast and Primus, it felt so good. 

"OH!" Ratchet cried out as he felt his overload hitting now. He was nearly there. He rocked harder, trying to get Sideswipe to move ever faster and harder. "Harder, faster......." he begged, sobbing as he closed his optics as the pressure built. 

It was almost there. 

Sideswipe chuckled as he gave a particular sharp thrusting jab that neatly sent him over the edge. "Sorry, Ratch, don't.....ugh......go faster or harder than that. But if you want it like that." He paused now pulling back before suddenly moving, slipping out of him which made the medic whine at the sudden loss. 

And then Sunstreaker was there, muting him and thrusting into him hard and fast which had Ratchet nearly scream in ecstacy as he felt his overload hit hard. He just felt every wire wire in his frame nearly burn but he welcomed it as he raised his hips until they were off the berth, pressing into Sunstreaker ' s as he pile drove into him. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! OOOOOOHHHHH!!!" Ratchet moaned so loudly he was sure neighbors would hear him as his back arched off the berth. 

Sunstreaker growled almost feral like as he he curled around Ratchet, clutching him tightly to him as he jackhammered his hips in and out of Ratchet, who was hit with his first overload but he rode it out making the medic nearly scream in pleasure. 

But Sideswipe was there, bent over Ratchet and kissing down his scream, swallowing them as he overloaded. 

Sunstreaker never slowed down as he continued to thrust in and out of him at a blinding speed that spiraled him right back into raising another overload. 

The berth was now rocking and groaning from under all three mechs' weight. Neither one cared for it as they writed, kissed, panted moaned, fragged sensationlessly. It was almost unbearable for Ratchet as he spiraled into another overload but before he hit it again, Sunstreaker pulled out suddenly making him hiss at the loss. 

And once again, his place was taken over by Sideswipe, thrusting somewhat steadily and painfully slow but did it feel good. 

"OH!" Ratchet gasped as a second overload hit him and his frame began shuttering. He looked at Sideswipe, his vision almost glazed over from lust. "B....b.......b. bo. " He was struggling to say something. 

Sideswipe frowned curiously but never did stop thrusting. "Hmm? Wh-what was that, Ratchet?" He asked panting as he thrust in and out of him. 

"Bo.......both......of you.....I want both of you.....to......frag me.....at.....once.....ugh!" Ratchet geoaned, tossing his head back. 

Sideswipe stopped thrusting suddenly, surprised and he knew Sunstreaker was surprised too. 

"Ooooh, are you sure, Ra-Ratchet, that could hurt you." Sideswipe said now hesistating. 

"Please.....both of you.....need you both......now......." Ratchet gasped. 

The twins glanced at one another before shrugging. Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Ratchet and lift him up until he was sitting up and pretty much sitting on his lap, his spike still buried deep inside of him. 

Sunstreaker moved in close until he was firmly pressed against Ratchet's back. He settled his hands on the medic ' s waist, guiding his brother to lift him until his tip was now against his own spike at the hot entrance that was being g blocked by another spike. 

And slowly, the golden twin reached down, hooking his finger into Ratchet's valve, slowly stretching it until it almost hurt before sliding in. 

It was an insanely tight fit and made Ratchet cry out softly from pain and pleasure as he felt both spikes inside of him. It stretched him out so wide and he felt completely stuffed. He wasn't sure if this was such a good idea any.......

 

""OH, FRAGGING......!" Ratchet suddenly bellowed as slowly, each of the twins moved. 

Sideswipe thrust in and then pulled back. Sunstreaker thrust in harder and faster and then pulled back out. And repeat. And it nearly drove Ratchet insane as he clutched tightly onto Sideswipe with one hand and used the other to scramble for Sunstreaker ' s who took it and held it tightly as they worked together. 

It was an insane motion of interfacing now. 

One twin would thrust in and the other pull out and then they would do it over and over again. Ratchet was sobbing in ecstacy now as he felt doubled pleasure run through him as he bobbed in between the twins, bouncing in both of their laps as they sped up their thrusts, now neat pounding into him. 

 

"Uh....uh....uh....uh....uh.....Oh! Oh! Oh! OH!" Ratchet sobbed his head falling back against Sunstreaker ' s chassis who mouth his neck, doubling, tripling the pleasure while Sideswipe was now kissing him as he thrust into him. 

And finally, overload hit all three of them at once, making all three of them roar in their moment, heads thrown back as they rode it out together before collapsing over one another. 

Panting, gasping, the three clutched onto one another before it was Sideswipe who slowly pulled out, being very careful so not to hurt Ratchet, who hissed as his sensor nodes were hit. 

Once he was out, Sunstreaker began removing himself before he finally pulled out and collapsed on the berth, which Ratchet kind of just flopped over next to him, joined by Sideswipe. 

"Ha......ha.....that.....was.......amazing....." Sideswipe said snickering before he turned on his side and looked at Ratchet, smirking. "Are you doing okay, Ratch?" 

Ratchet just laid there, huffing and venting. "I.....I'll let you know when I.....figure it out......" he grumped but there was a lightness to his voice. He did have to admit it, he had never felt so good like he did now. 

Even though he didn't want to admit it, he needed that badly. 

Feeling a hand trailing up his side, he turned to look at Sunstreaker, who was now laying on his side and touching him but not in a way to get him revved up. It was just innocent petting. 

"Do......do you regret it already?" The Golden fighter asked as he propped his head up on a fist. 

Ratchet paused, frowning as if surprised before glancing back over at Sideswipe, who did look hopeful but also worried as he mirrored Sunstreaker and propped his head up with his fist and elbow. He even started trailing a finger innocently across Ratchet's arm. 

 

Sighing, Ratchet shook his head before shifting himself so he could sit against the berth headboard, which the twins soon joined him, both watching him with hope. "No. I do not regret it, Sunstreaker. What I do regret is of how fast we went. We should have not just jumped right into interfacing. Its......it's not......" he was trying to find the right words. 

"It's not you." Sideswipe spoke up for him smiling faintly and making the medic blink at him. 

Sunstreaker slowly nodded, smiling. "You're kind of a tradtionalist, aren't you? Date first. Interface second. Relationship third. Maybe.....even spark mates last." He said with a light hope in his voice.

Ratchet stiffened in surprise but looked into his optics. 

Sideswipe reached over and began nuzzling Ratchet, who found himself enjoying the contact though. "As it is, we were following the traditional way, Ratchet! All of those outings, you taking us places, even if it was for learning stuff, we actually considered those dates!" He stated. 

Ratchet blinked in alarm but it did click with him. Now that he thought about it, in some sense, the outings he took the twins out on, even if they were meant to be education wise, they had felt more like dates than anything. 

"Therefore," Sunstreaker spike up now, leaning in and kissing Ratchet's shoulder, nuzzling him. "We even tried wooing you. Showing you of how worthy we were for you. We wanted to help around the house and the facility. We were courting you, Ratchet. Of course, is lighting the kitchen on fire doesnt count. Ye-ah, we need to learn how to cook next. Anyway, that was the next step." He said. 

And Ratchet realized that. 

"Next.......our favorite part." Sideswipe hummed now leaning over and partially laying his head down in Ratchet's lap, nuzzling his thigh. "Now questions is," 

"Do you want to be with us? Would you start a relationship with us, Ratchet? We will understand if you don't really like us. But we really want you. We want to be with you. And only you. There won't be any bot else after you. Even if you decide to reject us. We won't fall for some bot else. We meant what we said. You are the only mech we want." Sunstreaker spoke up. 

Ratchet sighed softly before he laid a hand on Sideswipe ' s shoulder and a hand on Sunstreaker ' s back. "I....I do want you, two. More than I really should. But you could have chosen anyone else. You two......are amazing. But you chose me. Why?" He asked wearily. 

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced at one another before smiling and leaning in at once to both kiss him softly on the mouth before pulling back from their double kiss. 

"Because you are amazing too, Ratchet. We want you and only you. We want to be your mechfriends. And maybe.....later we can be mates, Bonded to you. Our spark calls out only to you. Together as three now, maybe in the future, once we really get to know each other, together as one." Sideswipe said and Sunstreaker nodded in agreement. 

"You are the only mech we want, Ratchet. There is no bot else we cherish as much as we cherish you. Well......of course, Bumblebee too. We don't want him like we want you but he is apart of the package and we don't mind. He is so awesome! We kind of.....think of him as our own creation or a younger brother that we will never frag. As long as you don't mind." Sunstreaker said his voice husky again. And he was smirking devilishly as his optics dropped down to Ratchet's still exposed spike. "So we never got around to use your spike, Ratchet. You up for spiking?" 

Ratchet huffed but was amused as he looked down at his now slowly repressurizing spike as it slowly hardened. "Traitor." He gruffed at it before smiling at the twins, who smiled back. "So......we are together then?" 

Sunstreaker nodded before laying back on the berth and spreading his legs and letting his valve cover slid back, which he began fingering. "Spike me first, Ratchet. I need a check up done, doctor." He spoke, huskily now circling the rim. 

Ratchet's engine revved but he spared a glance at Sidewipe, who grinned and nodded as he just laid there, head on palm and propped up with his elbow. He was no doubt looking forward of watching until it was his turn. 

Growling softly, Ratchet rolled over and covered Sunstreaker, and in swift movement, he mounted him and sank into that smoothen valve with a hiss and earned a gasp. 

"I'm going to so get Prowl back for this." Ratchet grunted as he slowly began thrusting into Sunstreaker who moaned while Sideswipe just grinned watching his new lover. "Truth be told, this is all his fault."

The twins laughed but they agreed. They would thank Prowl later for all of this. Not in the way of some might think. They had no intention of fragging Prowl, even though he was pretty easy on the optics but.. ..maybe a very beautiful crystal garden would do or some kind of gift. 

But for now, it was just about them and their beloved medic.


	18. Another Vigilante Murder

Things couldn't have been better, truth be told. 

>Everyone saw that things between Prowl and Jazz had been fixed. It was obvious when they went back to work the orn after they repaired their relationship. They were happier with one another, no longer ignoring each other like they did that one orn. 

It sure didn't help that Barricade was annoyed by their rekindling. He was in a pretty sour mood when around both of them. But no one really paid mind to him. 

Jazz did all he could not to be snappy with him, obviously still not very happy with the bounty hunter at all. 

But nonetheless, Prowl ignored it all. He was pretty sure that once this was over, Barricade would either leave or Magnus would make him leave. It did not go un-noticed that the Enforcer Commander was not fond of Barricade, himself. He spoke to him in a stern way all of the time, always looking hard at him. 

Barricade didn't seem to care though. 

Evidently, Prowl did go to see Ratchet for check ups on his repairs and he did get to meet the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It was highly amusing to see them annoying Ratchet and he knew it was only a matter of time before the medic caved. 

Of course, a few orns later when Prowl and Jazz were doing some patrol rounds while the team was checking up on leads when they got a call about a fight at the Iacon Park. And when they heard that it was the twins with another mech, they raced to the scene to find out what happened. 

Luckily it wasn't too bad. 

The mech that the twins attacked had been reported to have attacked Bumblebee and Ratchet first because of an accident with a Scrapball. The twins only went to their defense. They had nearly ripped the mech's arm out of the socket but to hear what he did to Bumblebee......that had angered Prowl enough to order a fve hundred thousand cred bail on him. 

Doorwings were too sensitive and to hear that the mech had dislocated Bumblebee ' s doorwing from yanking on it, that was a big no-no in Prowl ' s optics. He knew fairly well that Bumblebee was in a lot of pain. 

Either way, things were better and Prowl had recieved a very entertaining but short message from Ratchet. He found enough amusement in it that he couldn't stop chortling even as he went to meet with the team. 

"What's so funny, lover?" Jazz asked smiling when he saw Prowl snickering to himself as he came in. 

Smirking, Prowl looked at his lover and partner. "Ratchet hooked up with the twins finally." He said before sending the message from Ratchet to Jazz through via email. 

Jazz read it and the burst into laughter, practically rolling across the ground from doing it so hard. 

'To Prowl from Ratchet; I fragged the twins. Are you happy now?! And yes, it was amazing! No, I will not go into details!' The message had said. 

Jazz was still on the floor rolling with laughter when the others came in and even saw Prowl snickering under his fist. 

"What's so funny?" Ironhide asked suspiciously but couldn't help but smile in amusement. 

Jazz sat up from the ground, grinning mirthlessly. "Ratchet finally got laid by the twins." He said bluntly. 

Everyone froze for a klick before Ironhide, Lockdown and even Magnus Prime snickered. Hound smiled but Barricade rolled his optics not at all interested. 

"It's about time he got some 'face from those two. I was wondering when he would cave." Ironhide snorted as he went to sit down. 

"Okay, all right. All right. That'll be enough. We can bug Ratchet about the details later." Magnus said now composing himself before smirking at Prowl. "Did he even give you.....?" 

Prowl snorted but shook his head. "No. He won't say. And I highly doubt he will say. But at least he is finally happy and the twins are making him that way. So we can leave it at that." He said as he went to sit down between Jazz and Lockdown. "So what do we have?" 

Magnus now grew serious as they got down to business. "All right. Down to business. So far we don't have anything on the Vigilante Killer case. No frames have shown up since the one with Dead End. It was like he went cold as if knowing we were on his trail. But we will keep looking." He stated now pulling up the files of the past few cases they had. 

The first three Vigilante Killer's victims, Blot's and Dai Atlas ' s. 

"Something came to my attention that I think might be worth looking into." Magnus said before he looked directly at Prowl and Barricade. "Prowl, I found a connection between all of the victims, Blot and Dai Atlas." He stated. 

Prowl frowned but looked at the files. "What? I am afraid....." he was saying. 

Magnus Prime circled something in each of the files and it had Prowl stiffen, as well as Barricade. Pits, everyone stiffened because they had. 

Two names were in the files of each of the cases. 

Sephora, a Praxian Noble and Halo, another Praxian Noble but not of the same rank as the carrier of the two brothers. 

"What?" Barricade was the one to growl as he slowly stood up, as did Prowl. "What are our carrier and creator have to do with these criminals?! They weren't criminals!" He growled out. 

"No, they weren't. Your creator and carrier, however, did have some involvement with them all. Halo was a Praxian Enforcer, Prowl and Barricade, which you well know. It was why Prowl, you really wanted to become an Enforcer, wasn't it? To follow in your father's foot peds. And it wasn't just their murder that made you decide that." He stated. 

Everyone else gaped at the two in shock, though Jazz had already knew about Prowl ' s parents' murder at his admittance. 

"Wha-what?! Prowl, your......your parents were......?!" Hound gasped looking horrified. 

Slowly Prowl nodded but looked seriously at the files. He read where his creator's name was mentioned and found that Halo had been an arresting Enforcer on each of them. The whole thing Dai Atlas, however, had been an earlier Domestic Violence case that dealt with the Towers before. 

"What does this have to do with my creators, Magnus?" Prowl asked now looking at the Commander. 

"I think this has everything to do with your creator, Prowl. It is the only connection I am seeing right now. Each of the victims had been arrested by Halo before. Blot has had a nasty interaction with him before and had been arrested by Halo. Your carrier was the one who called Dai Atlas out on Domestic Violence and even he had an arrest. Yes, it was your creator who arrested him before but your carrier was the one to have discovered it happening. To Yoketron, actually." Magnus said seriously and then tapped a button to pull up a file but it was suddenly red taped, surprising all of them. 

"This is the file on your parents' murder. And for some reason, it was red flagged. None of us has access to it." Magnus continued. 

"Wait a megaklick. None of us?" Ironhide grunted now alarmed. "You are the Enforcer Commander, sir. You should have access to it." 

Magnus looked serious at him. "I know. But I don't. I will be speaking to the High Council on this matter, Ironhide. I should be able to read it but it is even locked to me. And that usually means one thing." 

"It's top secret." Prowl said in growing horror. "My rents' murders, Barricade ' s parents' murders......there is something in there that the High Council doesn't want us to see." He vented in alarm. 

Magnus slowly nodded. "That is what I am guessing, Prowl. And I will be taking this to the Council. You and Barricade have a right to know what happened to them. And it might even be important to our own case. Because Halo and Sephora is the only connection I see to the criminals we have been dealing with the past vorn. They even have a connection to Ultra Magnus." 

Prowl felt like his spark seize as he looked at Magnus in shock. "Wh-what?" He gasped soflty. 

"What do ya mean that Ultra Magnus is connected?!" Jazz demanded, his own frame tensed. 

Magnus frowned seriously before pointing something out on the file. "The High Council sealed this file. But the last one who had viewed it had been Ultra Magnus before it was sealed. He wrote it. So if I can't get the High Council to unsealed it, we need to talk to Ultra Magnus to find out what is in it." He said firmly.

Two mechs exploded and it was actually understandable why they did. 

Both Jazz and Barricade leapt to their peds. 

"No! I ain't gonna let it happen, Magnus! Prowl ain't gonna be the one to talk to that aftpipe!" Jazz exclaimed. 

"I'll do it! I'll question him! Not Prowl!" Barricade had yelled. 

Everyone blinked at them, surprised but Prowl huffed irritably. "Will you two calm down? I can talk to Ultra Magnus, Jazz. It won't effect me." He said irritably. 

Jazz looked at him in ridicule. "Prowl, he abou' raped ya! He wanted ta make ya his sparkling making machine! No! I abou' lost ya the first time! Not gonna......" he was saying wildly. 

Prowl smiled at him but grabbed his hand with his own. "And you won't lose me if I just talk to him. He is in Darkhelm, Jazz. He is not getting out. And I highly doubt he will get out of the laser cell I am going to request talking to him in. All he can do is try and rile me up with his words, which won't work. I have to know what happened to my parents, Jazz. It's important to me." He sighed as he looked at Barricade. "And important to Barricade. Neither of us knew who killed Halo and Sephora. We need to know who and why." He stated. 

Jazz stared at him and even if he didn't like it, he knew that he was right. He sighed and nodded. He especially didn't like it that Barricade was going to more than likely be there to question Ultra Magnus as well. 

But unfortunately, it was his right. 

Magnus Prime also saw it and he sighed before looking serious again. "All right. Now that's settled. I will arrange it for......." he was saying. 

Suddenly the door burst open, making all jump and tense up with their hands spinning into their weapons or blades but then they relaxed when they saw that it was the young Enforcer, Blurr. 

"Commander! We just got a call! Another murder victim has turned up!" He exclaimed. 

Everyone tensed and Magus Prime frowned, severely. "A Vigilante Killer victim?" He asked as he was already moving. 

Blurr nodded in a blur. "Lookslikeit sir!" He stated. 

Magnus looked frowned before shooting his Enforcers a l9ok, who were already moving. "All right, where?" He asked looking back at the young Enforcer. 

 

Problem was, it was right outside Prowl and Jazz's apartment, in the alley way. And that made all of them tense.

There was a pattern starting to show and they were seeing it, especially after what Magnus had revealed. If this murder was so close to Prowl ' s apartment, they must have been on the right track. This must have had something to do with Prowl ' s past. Or at least his creator's. 

Because the mech who turned up dead was Oilslick. 

And he had been found in the similar ways but no bot was to touch his frame. Because he was no doubt laced with Cosmic Rust. It had been a miracle that no one had been contaminated yet. 

His frame had been cut into pieces just like the last few victims and drained of energon. 

They knew that because they had Ratchet come down to start checking the bots who found the frame. 

And of course, he brought the twins with him but at least they were behaving. They knew the severity of the situation and to frag around a bunch of Enforcers, ye-ah, they were going to behave. 

"Ratchet, what do we have?" Magnus asked as he approached with his team, who all were now wearing a special gel all over their frames so they could get close to the frame without being contaminated. 

Ratchet shook his head as he examined the frame of the dead mech. "Not much here, Magnus Prime. Frame is contaminated with the Rust but.....it's old. At least by seven orns. Most of the Rust has decayed so it's safe now. Ot looks like whoever do this to him applied an antidote to the frame but judging by the cuts made, it was after he had deactivated. The virus is older by the cuts by antidote orn or two."

"So whoever the Vigilante Killer is, he knew he had to do that first before cutting him into pieces." Prowl said seriously. 

Ratchet looked at him and nodded. "The killer is knowledgeable of the Cosmos Rust plague. He probably researched it before killing this mech. He knows what he is doing." He stated.

"The only question I want answered is how did this happen?" Magnus asked seriously and everyone blinked in surprise. He just shook his head. "He is on our list. He was being watched by our Enforcers. So how did the Killer get around us to get to him?" 

No one said anything for a megaklick. They all realized it. He was right. How did the killer get to Oilslick?

"I......I think the one question you really want to ask is why was he pissed off?" Sideswipe perked up from where he stood with Sunstreaker, watching everything. 

Either way, everyone looked surprised by his statement. 

"Come again?" Jazz asked in his surprise. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced at one another before motioning to the cut up parts of the deactivated mech. "Look at the cuts. They are aggressively made. Meaning the guy who did this, he was mad when he killed this fragger. He practically sawed the pieces off." The silver twin remarked. 

Sunstreaker pointed at little dents in the parts as well. "Plus look at the dents. Whoever did this grabbed this mech pretty hard. He even left dents in him. And then he began sawing away at the parts to remove them. He was angry about something." He stated. 

Prowl frowned before looking down at the removed parts, his optics zeroing in on the crudely cuts before his vents caught. He bent down to one knee, getting a closer look as he made his assessment t and everyone watched him. 

"They're right." Prowl spoke suddenly, surprised and surprising everyone. "The cuts, they're not like the other victims. The others had their limbs removed with calm, precise cuts. This one......the killer was angry. Aggressive. He cut this mech into pieces so sloppily." He stated before examining the chassis of Oilslick and his vents caught again to see a cut dead center. "He also stabbed the mech in the spark chamber, but he was already deactivated when he did. So it might mean while he was cutting Oilslick to pieces, he might have been so angry, so frustrated that he slammed his blade into the chassis out of his rage." 

"So he was fragged off. About what?" Lockdown asked but no bot could answer that. 

"How do you know that?" Barricade asked darkly, his optics narrowed at the twins. He didn't look happy but he was suspicious of how knowledgeable they were about the cuts. 

The twins grimaced at him, even while others did look surprised, or in Ratchet's case, he looked livid at the sudden accussation. 

"We.....we're Gladiators. We know about cutting mechs into parts like this. Believe me , we know. We were pissed at our opponents plenty of times." Sideswipe said shrugging. 

Barricade growled but stepped forward, his arm twistin b until it was now a cannon blaster. "Meaning.....it could be you who......" he was growling. 

The twins stiffened in alarm and stepped back from him. They knew what he was accusing them of now and they were shocked he would even think that. 

Ratchet, however, stood up, growling as he moved in between Barricade and his twins. "You stop right there, Barricade!" He snapped, his optics blazing. "The twins might have killed in the arena but they are not killers! They were slaves, forced to kill to survive! They would never do something like this! They have never seen this mech before!" He snarled, angry that the Bounty Hunter would accuse them for killing this mech. 

The twins winced as they glanced at one another before Sunstreaker stepped forward. "Actually, we have seen this mech before." He admitted. 

Everyone looked at him in surprise. 

"Wha-?" Ratchet asked in surprise. 

Sideswipe grimaced and rubbed at his elbow, almost sheepish but......also uneasily, afraid. "He......he, uh.....sometimes came to the Gladiator Pits, asking Brakelot if he could.... uh.....use some of the Gladiators......he...." he was saying nervously. 

But it was dawning on all of them, even Barricade, who backed off now grimacing as if kind of guilty for accusing the twins now. 

"He used you, didn't you? He interfaced with you two." Prowl said softly. 

Sideswipe nodded keeping his optics adverted. "He.....we were slaves, after all. What could we do, say no? Brakelot told us that if we were ever rented out, we were never allowed to say no. No matter what. And this.. this guy, he paid some pretty hard creds to use Gladiators. He liked it really rough. When he rented our time, and it was a couple of times, he was pretty rough....." he was a Ying but grimaced. 

"He hurt Sides pretty bad every time. He had some kind of fetishes for pain. Made me interface him because I am rough." Sunstreaker stated his voice hard. "This guy......he once poured acid on Side's back just to get him to really scream. He was never allowed to use us again if he was going to do that. Brakelot was pretty fragged off that he did that to Sides. Took both of us seven orns to recover because of our bond to each other." He stated. 

Ratchet glared at them, as a light turned on in his optics. "That.....I remember that acid burn. You told me that was made in a match!" He growled at them. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grimaced at him. "Yeah.. sorry we didn't tell ya the truth, Ratch. Knowing you, you would have been fragged the pits off and would have got up in Brakelot ' s face if we told you what an interfacing customer did to Sides." The Golden mech said. 

Ratchet sighed before wandering over and rubbing the silver twin ' s back, where he remembered the acid burn had been. 

"So, you do have a connection with this mech?" Magnus asked seriously. 

"Yeah, but we didn't do this! We....!" Sideswipe blurted out in some panic. 

But Magnus held up a hand and shook his head. "No. I know you didn't. You were Gladiator slaves at the time when the murders started happening. I know fairly well that you were never allowed the arena without being guarded or chained up. So I know you did not do this." He said before his optics flickered as if he was looking at something on his internal data log before nodding and looking back at Prowl. "Prowl, Barricade, Oilslick was connected to Halo, as well." He told them wearily. 

Prowl and Barricade ' s door wings shot up in surprise and the others even looked worried. "How?" The former asked while the latter growled darkly at the knowledge that this mech knew their creator. 

"Oilslick was arrested vorns before you became an Enforcer and a Bounty Hunter." Magnus stated, though the hidden message was really before Halo and Sephora's murder. "Halo was the arresting Enforcer. He put Oilslick in prison for vorns before his parole release. Halo ruined his reputation of being a Scientist because of his actions against other mechs." 

"So all of this.....it surrounding Halo ' s past." Prowl said sounding tired. 

Magnus slowly nodded. "Looks like it. We need those answers on that file now." He looked back at Ratchet. "I'm sorry, Ratchet. But can you look over the frames of all victims again, to see if there is something we missed." 

Ratchet huffed but nodded. "This is going to take all last orn. But yes, I will get to work on doing autopsies once again on all of the victims. I'll even pull up all files on them, maybe help out she'd some light that might be on these mechs. If you want me to, of course." He stated. 

Magnus nodded gratefully. "You have a brilliant processor, Ratchet. And even though you are not technically an Enforcer or such, I trust you enough with the cases. I will allow you to have access to the case files as well as files on the victims. See if you can't find something." 

"Aw, mech. Does that mean we can't frag tonight?" Sideswipe whined, slumping. 

Ratchet growled and shot him a look while others were snickering. "Sideswipe." He growled. 

"That's all right. We can sucked him off while he is......OW! WATCH THE PAINT, RATCHET!!" Sunstreaker growled after getting smacked over the helm for his crude suggestion. 

"Or we can frag each other while he works and kind of watches.......OW!" Sideswipe yelped as he too was smacked. 

Everyone started laughing as Ratchet started smacking both of the twins, who were trying not to laugh their selves. But there was no doubt about it. Ratchet found humor in their words. 

"Okay. Enough." Magnus said but was amused, himself. He grew serious again as he turned to Prowl. "Prowl, I am going to go visit the High Council and get them to unlock that file. In the mean time, you, Barricade, Jazz and Ironhide go to Darkhelm. If the High Council refuses to unlock that file, I want you to be talking to Ultra Magnus while they are. Get him to tell us what is in that file. We need to know, now." 

Prowl grew serious but nodded as did thenothers. They knew something was terribly wrong with all of this. They could see it. 

There was something in Prowl and Barricade's past that this Vigilante Killer seemed to be.....pointing out at them. They didn't know how or why but it was just a feeling they felt. 

The Vigilante Killer......he wanted them to figure something out. It might have explained why this last victim was right outside Prowl and Jazz's apartment. 

They all felt it. 

And now......Prowl was going to have to face one of his most hated enemies. 

His former boss, Ultra Magnus, the Casabot Killer.


	19. Answers of the Past

Darkhelm Prison was not a place most wanted to visit. Not for any reason. Not even to visit the inmates and it wasn't just the inmates that made any kind of visitors feel uneasy. 

It was the whole nature of the prison. 

It was about four megamiles outside of Iacon, isolated by miles of rocky hills. It was a massive structure, built with thick metal and had many security systems loaded all over the compound. There were guard towers with guards at all times, watching carefully for anything suspicious inside and out. 

There was even security cameras running at all times. 

It was a dark place for the worse of the worse bots to stay at. Only the worse Cybertronian were locked up for heinous crimes such as serial murders, insane bots, rapists, sick fraggers who had hurt a lot of innocent bots. There were even war criminals locked up in the prison. 

And it was there, Prowl, Jazz, Barricade and Ironhide went to visit Ultra Magnus. 

"We will keep him in the laser cell at all times. He is to remained chained up and nothing is ever passed between you both. If he does manage to escape, he will be shot to deactivate. It is for your own safety after all." The guardsmech, whose name was Crosshairs said as he lead the four into a large, semi darkened room where a laser cell was set up with a laser hall leading to the lock up part of the rison. 

Prowl nodded in understanding before taking a seat in one of the chairs that was set before the cell. He waited with the one guard and his team mates for their visit to start. 

Jazz immediately sat in one chair beside Prowl while Barricade sat in the other. Ironhide remained standing behind them, folding his arms to keep a look out while the guard left. 

And finally, after a breem, the door clanged open and in came the most hated mech by the Enforcers.

Ultra Magnus did not look good but he didn't look bad either. He had seen better days but his life in prison had not been kind. He looked as if he had been in a few fights, his frame dented and scratched and even in some places, rusted. He could have used a good wash as well. One optic was cracked but still in use. 

And he was missing a hand. 

But otherwise, he was still alive. 

Taking one look at Prowl, Ultra Magnus snorted before walking over with a guard right behind him, who chained him to a circlet in the ground. And then he left so the Enforcers could be alone with him. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't My True Love." Ultra Magnus said though in a very venomous way. 

Beside Prowl, Jazz and Barricade both growled, obviously glaring at the mech but he ignored the words. "Ultra Magnus, we have some questions that needs to be answered. And only you can answer them" He said, keeping his tone neutral. 

The former Enforcer Commander snorted sarcastically but nodded slowly. "Do you now? And what questions should I ask for you, my dispictable love?" He asked coldly. "And why should I answer them, Prowl? I am in this Primus forsaken prison because of you. You and that.....pitiful Prime, Optimus." 

"No. You are in there because you did some heinous things, Ultra Magnus." Prowl said just as coldly. "And the answers I need are about my creators' murders case file." 

Ultra Magnus lift his head, the only sign of surprise he showed. He frowned but then smirked. "Oh, that file. Found that, did you? And you want to know what is in it?" He asked cooly. 

"Yes. Myself and my brother, Barricade," Prowl said motioning to his brother. "Have a right to know what happened to our creators, Ultra Magnus. So just please tell us." He said somewhat shortly. 

Ultra Magnus huffed sarcastically before tilting his head. "Are you sure you want to know, Prowl? It's a gory story. It might make you sick to your tank." He stated blankly. 

Prowl felt a tremble go through his doorwings but he nodded. "Yes. We need to know. It might connected to a case we are working. And the connection between the victims has pointed at my creator. So just tell us. What is in that file?" He asked firmly. 

"Your parents murder details for one." Ultra Magnus said smirking. 

Barricade now growled, while Prowl sighed in aggravation. "Just fragging tell us." He had growled. 

Ultra Magnus lazily looked at him before smirking and shaking his head. "No. I don't think I will. Instead, I think I will just leave it be." He grew serious. "Because you should. You don't want to know what happened to them, Prowl." He told his former collegue. 

"Yes, I do. I have been searching for the answers for son long, Ultra Magnus." Prowl said coldly, his doorwings hiking up. "I need to know. Once, you respected me. You respected me enough to choose me as one of your victims. You wanted me once. You wanted me to bear your sparklings. So that was saying something. Now show me that respect once more, Ultra Magnus. Please." He said calmly. 

There was a long silence between them for a good moment before Ultra Magnus vented heavily and lift his head. "Your creator, Halo was a fine Praxian Enforcer, Prowl. Just as good as you were, are. He did a lot of work for Praxus and Iacon. I've worked with him a few times. Best Enforcer in between Iacon and Praxus. And sometimes even in the other city-states. He did more cases than any other Enforcer. Closed them all and well too. He topped any case, put a lot of criminals in Darkhelm or even had them executed if the crimes were the worse. He made a lot of enemies, especially ones in the Underworld." 

Prowl and Barricade glanced at one another. It was rather funny that one was an Enforcer and the other was a Bounty Hunter who did deal with the underworld plenty of times.

"Wha' happened to him?" Jazz was the one who asked. 

Ultra Magnus merely glanced at him lazily but then looked back at Prowl. "Let me see your case reports." He said firmly. 

Prowl and his partners frowned but shook his head. "We are not allowed to....." he was saying. 

"Show me the case files now or I will stop talking right now, Prowl." Ultra Magnus growled his icy blue optics flashing dangerously. 

Prowl ' s doorwings flicked before he sighed and opened up the casing on his arm to emit the holographic program to project the cases. He pulled up all of the victims and even Blot's and Dai Atlas'. Everything that seemed to be tied to his creator. 

For a good long breem, Ultra Magnus was quiet, reading all of the files, taking in the autopsy reports and reading what was said about Dai Atlas. He was quiet for a good moment t before nodding. 

"These cases, Prowl. They were pointing you in the right direction." Ultra Magnus said as he looked at him now. "This has something to do with Halo and Sephora." 

"But what? How did my creators die, Ultra Magnus?" Prowl asked his doorwings trembling. 

The former Commander looked rather grim as he stared directly into Prowl ' s optics. "You should already know, Prowl. You've been looking at it the entire time." He said darkly. 

Dread suddenly filled Prowl and he heard Jazz hiss and Ironhide swear softly. He felt Barricade stiffen. "They......they were killed in the same fashion." Prowl whispered in horror. 

Ultra Magnus nodded slowly. "Yes, they were. I was sick to my tanks when I saw what was done to them, Prowl. You and Barricade must have just been mere younglings at the time. Just out of your sparkling ages." He said grimly. "I was called to an old warehouse after it was reported that your creators went missing. They had been on an outing. Celebrating their anniversary when they went missing for three orns. "And then we got the call to the warehouse." 

Prowl trembled and even so did Barricade. He had felt it beside him. His spark was sinking lower and lower in dread, pain and fear. 

Ultra Magnus remained impassive as he just looked Prowl dead in the optics. "We found them there. Murdered. Brutally. Sephora had been raped so many times. So had been Halo. They were drained of heir energon, having it spilled to honor the Dark God, Unicron. Cut into pieces and even cannibalized a little." He said his voice growing darker. 

"It was a Terrorcon then. Blot?" Prowl asked shakily. 

"No." Ultra Magnus said shaking his head. "It was worse, Prowl. It was not a Terrorcon who did that to Halo and Sephora. I will not reveal the name of the mech who did it." 

Prowl blinked his doorwings hiked up in alarm and Barricade growled. "Why not?" The latter demanded. 

Ultra Magnus just shook his head as he looked seriously at them. "Because of the nature that mech. He is the reason why it is top secret. He is the reason why the file was sealed. No one must know what he did because of who he is. Prowl, I couldn't give a fragging flying slag about you now because I am in this hellish prison because of you. But you need to let this go. Take my advice. Do not pursue the mech who murdered your creators. He is too dangerous for any visitors. And no one must know he is even here. Except us now and one other." He said darkly. 

"The son of a glitch is here? In Darkhelm? So you caught him?" Barricade growled. 

Ultra Magnus merely nodded. "He is here. Locked up in the darkest depth of this prison. No visitors are ever allowed to see him. He must remain down there, never to see the light, you two." He said, his voice growing colder. 

Prowl trembled before flinching when he felt his hand was seized. He merely glanced down at it to see Jazz's then surprised to see Barricade take his other hand. He turned to look at him, but the other black and white Praxian was glaring lasers at Ultra Magnus. 

"Why won' ya tell us his name, Ultra? We won' go lookin' for him or anything. But Prowl......and Barricade has a righ' to know." Jazz said frowning trying not to show any malice at the fact that Barricade was holding his brother's hand. 

"You want to know, then I suggest you take that up with Alpha Prime." Ultra Magnus said darkly. 

It was like being slapped across the face. All three of them, and probably Ironhide too had flinched and looked at him in shock. 

"Alpha.....? What does Alpha Prime have anything to do with this?" Prowl asked confused. 

Ultra Magnus merely smirked darkly, his optics growing icier by the klick. "I suggest you talk to him. Him and that mate of Dai Atlas'. Yoketron. They know all about this mech. And of how dangerous he really is." He said in an almost insanely dark voice. 

Prowl just frowned before he slowly leaned forward, forcing his lover and his brother to let go of his hands as he stood up and moved closer to the laser cell, much to the quiet protests of his team as they stood up abruptly. 

Slowly, he stepped closer until he was almost too close to the cell, where Ultra Magnus grinned and leaned closer, himself. 

"Why are you telling us this? What do you know about the case we are working on now? Do you have any idea how this killer got to Oilslick when we were watching him?" Prowl asked quietly. 

Ultra Magnus merely smirked coldly and slowly nodded. "There is only one way that the killer could have gotten to Oilslick with Enforcer guard." He said before lowering his voice. "He is an Enforcer or he works closely with the Enforcers. And why am I telling you this?" He asked even as his words had nearly sent ice down Prowl ' s back struts. "So you could be prepared for IF you get out of here alive. After all, you put a lot of criminals in this prison, Prowl. I'm sure a lot of them would love to get their servos on you." 

Prowl frowned, his optics narrowing in confusion. "What are you saying?" He asked confused. 

"Prison break." Ultra Magnus merely said smirking. 

And suddenly, there was a distant explosion, rocking the walls and making all of them jump and flinch as they looked around in alarm. 

The lights flickered in the chamber like room before there was an electronic pop and the laser cell deactivated with a hum. 

Prowl stepped back in shock as he suddenly found himself facing a darkly smiling Ultra Magnus without a laser wall in between them. 

Before the lights went out.


	20. Prison Break Massacre

The megaklick that the lights went out, Prowl let back blindly and had his acid pellet cannon out, ready to use it if he was attacked in the darkness. He heard the others yank out their weapons as well, readying their selves for what was to happen next. 

"Prowl!" Jazz shouted from where he stood tense as ever. 

"I'm here. What's happened?" Prowl called back now blindly looking for Jazz or Ironhide. 

"It happens now and then, Prowl. Of course you don't hear about it much. The inmates act up, someone blows the fuse and then they get out. Darkhelm keeps these riots quiet because of the reputation that the prison is suppose to have." Ultra Magnus' voice called out from the darkness before there was a loud metallic snap. 

Prowl tensed, stretching his doorwings and sensor panels. It had sounded like a chain had snapped. 

"Fr-frag!" Jazz swore before he shuffled, hand reached out and trying to find Prowl, only to have accidentally hot Barricade and earned a growl from him. "Where are ya?! Come over to me! Follow my voice!" 

Prowl stumbled a little to try and do just that before he grimaced and tapped his chassis, suddenly being hit with embarrassment as he remembered that he even had headlights. "Lights on! Weapons up and locked!" He ordered in the darkness. 

And immediately, he was able to see somewhat from his headlights. He waited until the other three managed to activate their own headlights before whirling to find Ultra Magnus. 

But found a broken chain on the ground.

And he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Yet. 

Prowl was tense as he slowly stepped backwards towards Jazz, Barricade and Ironhide until he was near them. His optics dashed around the dark room, listening hard for where Ultra Magnus was hiding. 

"Slag. Where is he?" Jazz whispered moving so close to Prowl until he was right next to him, shoulder to shoulder. 

"He is here, somewhere. He couldn't have left the room. And he wants Prowl still. You saw the way he was looking at him, didn't you?" Ironhide asked his cannons humming as he searched the darkness, his headlights moving to try and find him. 

And then the lights fell on the blue mech. He was across the room, still standing there but against the wall, watching them.

.it startled the four but they didn't fire at him because it looked like he had moved away from them, not towards them. 

"I suggest trying to get out of here instead of worrying about me." Ultra Magnus said keeping his hands behind his back to show he wasn't going to attack them like they thought he was. "There are hundreds of other mechs you should worry about in between you and the door to outside the prison." 

Prowl stared at him for a good moment before turning slightly away. Still watching his most hated enemy. "You're not going to come after me?" He asked suspiciously. 

Ultra Magnus smirked but shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, Prowl. I'd still love to get my hands on you. But I am not stupid and I am offended that you think me so. You are armed. I am not. I will not come after you while you are armed." He stated before his optics darkened. "I suggest you start running. Now." 

And with that the doors to the lock up area of the prison burst open and shouting, roaring inmates came running in. They saw the four Enforcers and roared before charging make shift weapons raised to harm. 

Immediately, all four began firing their weapons as they back peddled towards the exit as fast as they could. 

"Frag!" Barricade roared as they rushed the doors, only to find them still locked and there was no way to open it. He spun around to see the charging horde of inmates, blaster raised. "Oh, we're dead." He growled as he fired, hitting some of the inmates and making them collapse. 

Prowl was shaking as he tried to maintain his cool but he was failing. He knew they were in trouble. He fired acid pellet after acid pellet while Ironhide ' s cannon boomed. 

Inmates fell but they kept coming. 

Suddenly the door opened and they spun to find the mech, Crosshairs there. 

"Hurry, get your aft out of there!" The green and silver mech shouted, holding the doors open. 

Hurrying, all four mechs rushed through the doors before he slammed it shut again as the hordes of inmates reached it. 

"What the frag is going on?! How did this happen?!" Ironhide roared in anger and some panic as he looked at Crosshairs making sure the doors were locked before they all flinched when they heard pounding on the other side as the inmates crashed against it, rattling it. It was not going to hold for too long. 

"It's a riot, what does it look like?!" Crosshairs yelled over the pounding before he turned and hurried down the darkened hall. "Come on! This way!" 

The Enforcers rushed to follow him at a near dead run. They could could hear fighting all over the place, screams of pain as mechs were either shot or were probably being ripped apart. 

"How did this happen?! Why?! This is Darkhelm! It should be the most maximum secured prison!" Prowl shouted as they ran. 

"Ye-ah! Should but it ain't! This fragging slag happens too much! It's why we don't allow visitors all that often! Sides, it was that fragger, Shockwave again! He has been the biggest problem so far since he's been here! Always finds a way to get through the security systems and opens the doors!" Cross hairs shouted as they ran. "We've tried contacting the High Council to get their approval on executing the son of a glitch but they keep ignoring us!" 

"So why don't you just do it if he keeps pulling this slag?!" Barricade shouted as they ran down the halls. 

Crosshairs snorted as he glanced at him. "Don't know too much about Shockwave, do you?! He is a top priority inmate! His brilliance as a scientist is more valuable alive than dead! Plus he works for Megatron, you dolt! Megatron pleaded that he remained alive no matter what and the High Council bent to his whim because of Decepticompany! Without the support of that fragging company, the Cybertronian economy would fall into the Pits! Believe me, I don't like it but we can't kill Shockwave because of that fragging company!" He called back. 

Prowl hesistated to hearing all of that. It was like a light bulb turned on his processor. It was something he should have thought about before. 

Shockwave worked for Megatron. They had been close, didn't they? Did that mean......did Megatron actually know about the Casabot Killers? And he lied about it?!

Suddenly, the group stopped abruptly and Prowl hadn't been paying attention so he ran head long into Barricade, knocking them both forward and onto the ground. 

At the peds of inmates who had been blocking the hall. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't My old pal, Barricade. I am so glad to see you again, Barricade. How is my little sweet Bee doing?" Came a familiar inky drawl. 

Prowl ' s head shot up and he found himself looking right up at Swindle, the Interface Trafficking operator that he had arrested for botnapping and raping Bumblebee. And he was armed with a nasty piece of a make shift knife. His former bodyguards from his facility was with him.

Swindle sneered, tapping the blade in his servos before he lifted it and pointed it at Prowl. "Or should I call you by your real name, Enforcer Prowl? I still owe you for destroying my life and my business. Prepare to die, Enforcer!" He roared now raising the blade quickly and bringing it down towards Prowl, who flinched. 

Suddenly, he was seized and thrown across the floor before there was a snarl of pain as metal met metal. 

Prowl landed at the peds of Jazz and Ironhide, who wasted no time to grabbing him and jerking him to his peds. They all looked up in surprise and horror to see Barricade still there at Swindle ' s peds but with the blade stuck in his arm, spilling energon by a gush. 

And did he look fragged off. 

Swindle, surprised, stepped back, releasing his weapon to do so just as Barricade slowly got to his peds, ignoring his wound. "Wha-?! Who are the frag are.....?!" He stammered now nervously. 

Barricade growled as he lift his arm and grabbed the blade, ripping it out and only grunting in pain as he glared at the cons mech. "I am the real Barricade. And if you thought Prowl was bad when he was using my name, you thought wrong." He growled as he loomed over Swindle, who cringed back. "So, you raped that little mechling, Bumblebee, did you? And you just tried to kill my brother. Bad move!" He snarled. 

Swindle flinched and back peddled, pointing at Barricade. "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" He shouted as he rushed into the safety of his once body guards, who immediately rushed forward. 

"Bar-Barricade!" Prowl exclaimed in alarm, tensing up in Jazz and Ironhide ' s grip. 

Barricade was now moving. He ducked under another blade thrust at him, danced away from a fist flying at him before he swung in a circle, thrashing out the blade in his hand. Energon went spewing as he cut two throats in one swing before kicking out at another and practically crushing another mech's chassis as he slammed that one against the wall with his ped. 

Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Crosshairs could only watch as Barricade moved swiftly and deadly through the four bodyguards and then had them down, deactivated. And with energon staining his chassis now, he turned back to the others. 

Swindle, however, had escaped. 

"Let's get the frag out of here." Barricade growled before he turned sharply and started running. 

Prowl shared a glance with the others before they hurried after the bounty hunter. 

"Barricade! We should stop and tend to that!" Prowl called as they ran down the darkened hall. He saw how much Barricade was bleeding out and it worried him. 

"It's fine, Prowl! I'd rather get the frag out of here first before stopping to take care of it! Who knows who we run into.....oh, frag." Barricade shouted as they once again halted to find another road block. 

There was a score of Terrorcon up ahead and they had killed some of the prison guards by the looks of it. Now they were drenched in energon, chassis and mouths, obviously having been drinking the energon. 

But hearing the new commotion of running, they turned to look at the Enforcers and the Prison guard. 

Seeing them and recognizing them, the Terrorcons snarled and charged. 

"Frag me!" Barricade snarled now lifting his blaster to shoot. 

But Crosshairs grabbed his arm and yanked him after himself while shoving the other three down another hall way to their right. "Run! There is too many of them! And we need to save our charges for other emergencies!" He yelled as he dragged all of them down the hall. 

All five ran as hard as they could with the hordes right behind them. They needed somewhere to hide, they realized. They had to find somewhere, any where so they could come up with a plan!

Realizing that, Crosshairs dashed down another corridor with the Enforcers right behind him. "Come on! We'll go to Red's! His security office is the most secured in the entire prison! It's more secured than anything else!" He roared. 

Everyone hurried as fast as they could, choosing to ask questions later. 

As they ran, however, another obstacle happened. 

As the four had been running by a set of doors, Prowl suddenly had felt someone clamp down on his shoulder and yanked him backwards, making him yelp as he was yanked off his peds. 

"Not that way! Trust me! You don't want to go that way! It's being blocked by Shockwave!" 

Prowl stiffened in the arms of his captor and looked up in arm to see the familiar face of Sentinel Prime. He froze even as Jazz, Barricade, Ironhide and Crosshairs came running back and into the room, looking tense as ever. Even as Ironhide quickly shut the doors as another horde of inmates passed by without realizing they were there. 

Prowl suddenly struggled to break free from Sentinel, who released him. He stumbled back into the arms of Jazz, who was growling. 

Sentinel just grimaced as he looked at them before turning and motioning to the Enforcers. "This way. I know a short cut. You're trying to get to Red Alert's, right?" He asked as he turned. 

"Why should we believe ya, Sentinel?!" Jazz demanded as he held onto his lover. 

Sentinel huffed looking back at him in irritation. "What choice do you have, Jazz? If you would have kept going that way, you would have ran into Shockwave and he is still pissed at you for catching us." He said darkly. 

Prowl sighed, his doorwings trembling as he righted himself and took a step forward. "Thank you, Sentinel." He said somewhat shakily but more relaxed than he ever was. 

Sentinel smiled at him before waving them to follow him. "No, Prowl. Thank you. I learned my lesson from the first time. You taught me a lesson when you had me arrested. You and Optimus." He stated. 

"And what was that?" Ironhide asked suspiciously as they slowly followed Sentinel across what looked like the Prison Mesh hall. 

Sentinel glanced back at him but smiled. "That I did something very bad. I about hurt my little brother by helping Ultra Magnus and....." he sadly looked at Prowl. "And the mech I love. I want to right what I did wtong. And helping you escape from here is the only way." He said. 

Prowl sighed, his doorwings slumping as he looked back at the sad smile on Sentinel ' s face. But he smiled softly back. "Optimus is doing well, Sentinel. And he and your family misses you severely." He said softly. 

The sad smile changed to a brighter one, Sentinel nodded. "Got to watch his Bonding ceremony on the vid. I am so happy for him and Starscream. Tell him that. And that I miss fighting with him." He stated as he lead them to another set of doors. 

Prowl and Jazz both slowly smiled back at the Prime before nodding. They saw it, heard it. Se tines really did mean what he said. "We will. Thank you, Sentinel." The former said softly as they all followed. 

"Come on. This way....." Sentinel was saying as he turned to pass through the doors. 

And suddenly he stopped before there was a loud screech of metal as something was stabbed right into his tanks, spilling energon immediately. 

Prowl jerked in shock and horror before rushing forward to catch Se tines as he started to fall to the ground. It was his mistake. 

For Ultra Magnus lashed out and grabbed a hold of his doorwing, yanking him forward, along with Sentinel and threw them both down the hall before kicking the Mesh Hall doors shut before Jazz, Barricade, Ironhide and Crosshairs could reach it to come to Prowl and Sentinel ' s aid. 

With not waiting for a klick, Ultra Magnus took the long blade he had used to stab Sentinel and slid it in the cubed door handles to seal it shut so that the others could not get through before turning to look at Prowl, who was pinned under Sentinel ' s quivering frame. 

Smirking darkly, Ultra Magnus started walking forward, a sinister look in his optics. 

Prowl gasped to see Ultra Magnus coming for him and he struggled to remove Sentinel ' s heavy frame off of him. "Sentinel! Sentinel! Get off of me! Ultra Magnus is coming!" He pleaded. 

Wincing, Se tines tried to push himself up off of Prowl but the wound in his tanks was screeching pain at him. His frame quivered as he struggled to move and managed to at least up in Prowl ' s blaster arm so he could reach around and try to shoot Ultra Magnus. 

However, the former Cokmander rose a ped and slammed it down on Sentinel, knocking Prowl back down to the metal floor and sending his shot off down the hall. Only a cry of pain from Se tines reached Prowl ' s audios as he was slammed back down before he emitted his own as his doorwings were crunched beneath him. 

Ultra Magnus, still on top of Sentinel, reached down to pun Prowl ' s blaster arm before he grabbed the Prime and threw him off to the side with a loud clang. He swiftly moved before Prowl could even get the chance to struggle, pinning him down with his own frame. 

Prowl was shaking with fear now as he struggled to break loose, swinging a fist at Ultra Magbus but his arm was caught by the former Commander's other hand and slammed down beside his helm. 

"N-no!" Prowl gasped as he looked fearfully up at his former boss. He tried to move, tried to break free but he was completely pinned. "No! Let me go, Ultra Magnus!" 

Ultra Magnus sneered as he kept Prowl pinned, his own legs crossing over onto the Enforcer ' s legs to keep him from kicking at him. He wasted no time to grinding his interface cover against Prowl's. "Finally, my love. I will have you. And no one is going to stop me this time." He growled as he shifted Prowl's wrist and pinning them with one hand. He reached down between them, grabbed at Prowl's interface cover and ripped it open, ignoring the excruciating painful screech from him. 

"No!" Prowl cried, trying to thrash only to still himself when he heard Ultra Magnus' spike cover swish open and he felt it's tip poke at his entrance. "No. No. No. No." He murmured in terror and shock, trying to arch his hips downard. 

"Yes." Ultra Magnus sneered and he slowly rolled his hips, penetrating Prowl. 

"Urgh!" Prowl cried helplessly, felling himself being spread wide from Ultra Magnus' large spike. 

Suddenly two things happened. 

One there was a loud bang and a snap as the door behind them finally was opened. 

And two, Sentinel came up from behind Ultra Magnus, struggling but managing to slam that blade deep into the former Enforcer Commander's head from behind. 

Ultra Magnus managed to grunt in pain as he felt the pain before his optics darkened and he slumped on top of Prowl, who was shaking from shock and fear at being partially raped just then. 

Either way, Ultra Magnus was dead as he fell off of Prowl, crashing down beside him and his spike slipping out. 

"Prowl!" Jazz cried as he rushed over to Prowl and grabbed at him. 

Prowl cried out in fear, flinching away from him and dragging himself away. He couldn't bear to be touched right now. He was in shock. And he knew that. "No! Do-don't......!" 

"It's me! Prowl, it's me!" Jazz cried helplessly. 

Still cringing away, Prowl shook hard as he scrambled away from his lover before colliding with a wall, curling into himself. 

Jazz tried to move over to him but Barricade grabbed him, holding him back, much to a snarl from the Enforcer. "Don't fragging touch him, Jazz! He is in shock! Let him calm down first!" The bounty hunter snarled as he held him back. 

Jazz froze as it hit him. He realized that Barricade was right. He slumped in defeat, looking at Prowl helplessly as he just sat against a wall, trembling and clutching onto himself. Even though Ultra Magnus hadn't started thrusting into him he still penetrating him. It was still a rape. 

Suddenly there was a loud clang as Sentinel hit the ground with an painful cry. Everyone looked at him in shock and it seemed to knock Prowl into sense. 

He blinked before crying out and scampering over to the Prime, who was twitching violently as he bled out. "Se-Se-Sentinel......." Prowl cried in his fear, shock, pain and sadnees. 

Sentinel shuddered as he laid, his optics flickering. "Pro-Prowl......." he murmured weakly. He looked weakly at Jazz, who came close but not too close to Prowl so not to scare him again. "Ja-Ja-Jazz.......tell......my.....family that......I'm......so-so-sorry.......tell Op-Op-Optimus that.....that I......I......I......did lo-lo-love him........" he said growing weaker by the klick. 

Prowl shook his head, pained and horrified. "No! You have to! You will survive this, Sentinel! You have to!" He shouted as he now clutched onto the Prime. 

Sentinel smiled weakly, spilling energon from the corner of his mouth. "Prowl......I ca-can't......I.....am......" he suddenly choked and coughed, spilling more energon. It was obvious. He was shutting down. He was dying. "Prowl.....what we.....what I did.....I am.....sorry." He was saying. But he grew grim, looking into his optics. "Prowl.....be warned.......you.. ..can't trust......him....he did....it.....all." 

"What? Who did what?" Prowl asked frantically now lifting Sentinel ' s head into his lap, holding onto him. 

Sentinel shuddered and his optics shifted to elsewhere. "He.....works for......Him..... murder......er.....you can't....Shockwave......told......ade.....he....is.....a murderer....." he spoke his speech now broken up before his frame gave a jerk and his optics went dark. 

It didn't need to be said. 

Sentinel Prime was gone. 

 

Prowl shook with pain and horror before he curled in on Sentinel ' s frame and sobbed. He had no idea how he was going to tell Optimus about this. The Prime Family. Their brother and son.......was dead. Saving his life from Ultra Magnus. 

Suddenly there was blaster fire, making all jump and turn with a jerk. The lights in the prison flashed on and there was more blaster fire echoing everywhere. There was shouts down the hall and everyone turned with a jerk to see Magnus Prime running down the hall, fully armed. He had the Elite Guard with him. 

Rodimus Prime was there too. 

"Prowl, Jazz, Barricade, Ironhide! We got the call about the riot and came.......!" Magnus was shouting only to screech to a halt with his youngest brother and gape at the sight of his brother, dead. "Se-Sentinel! No!" The Enforcer Commander gasped before rushing forward with Rodimus. 

Prowl quickly backed away so that the Prime brothers could gather up Sentinel and began to grieve immediately, both sobbing as they clutched onto their brother. 

It was spark wrenching to even hear or see. But.....at least Sentinel had deactivated as he had always wanted to. 

A hero.


	21. The Pain of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:  
> Ezio's Family: Assassin's Creed

Everything was under control now that so many Enforcers and the Elite Guard had showed up to restore order in Darkhelm. They had gotten the call by the Chief Security Director, Red Alert the moment the riot started..

There were a lot of dead inmates but most of them had been sedated and locked back up. 

Still it was spark wrenching to see Magnus and Rodimus grieving over Sentinel. The sounds the Enforcer Commander and the Elite Guard trainee made were horrible to hear. 

Prowl almost didn't let any of the medics check him out though. He didn't want anyone touching him because of what Ultra Magnus had done to him. The mere penetrating had been enough to cause damage, bringing up memories of his first rape. It was what really put Prowl in shock, not the exact penetrating itself. 

The problem was, his doorwings had taken enough damage that he did have to be checked out. He was in a lot of pain because of the damage and eventually to keep himself from panicking any more than he already was, he agreed to be sedated. 

When he woke from stasis, he was in Ratchet's medical facility, the one place he and everyone knew he trusted the most. And the orn at the prison was over. It was the next orn. 

Still a little in pain, Prowl went back to recharge after receiving a pain blocker and a sedative from Ratchet again and he was out again. 

Jazz, however, knew he had a responsibility to do. No matter how much he was wanted to be at Prowl's side, he knew he had to be there to support Magnus and Rodimus as they delivered the news to Alpha and Solus and the rest of the Prime Family. 

And they took Sentinel ' s frame with them, not going to leave it at Darkhelm for one more klick. 

Arriving at the Prime Mansion, Magnus lead the way towards the door, having made sure that all of his family had been called. Even Optimus and Starscream. He hadn't told them yet, wanting to face them directly to state the spark wrenching news. 

Alpha and Solus and the other Primes came out to greet them, smiling warmly. 

Until hey saw the looks on Magnus, Rodimus, and Jazz's faces, the other Enforcers choosing not to go to deliver the news. They had seen enough pain for one orn. 

"Magnus? What is it? What happened?" Optimus asked in concern when he saw how distraught his oldest brother was. He looked around at Rodimus and Jazz before gasping in horror. "Was it.....? Prowl?! Is he all right?!" 

The other Primes stiffened, looking worried. They all cared for Prowl as if he was gamily, since he was practically raised alongside Optimus. 

Jazz slowly shook his head, his shoulders slumping from pain and misery. "No, Optimus. He isn'. He......uh.....we went to....." he was having a hard time saying it. 

"I sent them to Darkhelm to question Ultra Magnus." Magnus said his head bent down, his voice cracking in emotion. But he slowly looked up at his creator. "To ask him what was in a sealed file that dealt with Prowl's creators' murder." He said heavily. 

Everyone blinked in surprise but it was Alpha who looked the most surprised but then that surprise turned to sadness and understanding. He did not say anything though. 

"I went to visit the High Council when I got the call that Darkhelm was under seige. The prisoners started a riot. So I and the Elite Guard went to answer the call. When we got there.....it was pretty horrible." Magnus said his voice cracking and Rodimus hiccup ed and began shaking in grief again. 

"Mags, let me. I...I think I should.....you're in pain, mech." Jazz said shakily before he looked at Alpha. "Prowl was grabbed by Ultra Magnus while I, Ironhide, Barricade and one of the prison guards were trapped in the mesh hall. Ult-Ultra Magnus... he managed to get Prowl a little." He said shakily. "He....uh.....was gonna rape him. And he....did manage to penetrating him but.....someone stopped him. Even after Ultra Magnus stabbed 'em whrn he attacked Prowl." 

"Who?" Alpha said gravely. 

Jazz lowered his head and shuttered off his optics before he, Magnus and Rodimus turned as a transporter brought the steel and crystal casket that carried Sentinel ' s frame. 

And seeing him inside, Solus gasped the loudest while her son's and mate hissed in pain. She rushed forward immediately and looked into Sentinel ' s now lifeless frame. 

"No. No, no, no, no!" Solus said over and over again as she placed her hands on the casket, her family quickly moving to join her to look at the fallen Prime with pain before immediately backing away in shock. Alpha hissed softly as he joined his mate's side and held onto her as she curled over the casket with her son and sobbed. "Se-Sentinel! My sparkling! No!"

Alpha turned slightly away, looking pained and grieving as he looked at Magnus, who lowered his head, ener-tears spilling. "What happened?" He asked grimly. 

Jazz sighed, lowering his head. "He saved Prowl's life, Alpha. He killed Ultra Magnus even though he knew he was dying himself. Straight cut to the tanks. He bled out. But he died......a he-hero. I'm so sorry." He said with a vhoke. 

The Primes were all sobbing in pain, shaking. Optimus was being held by Starscream who stayed very quiet while his mate grieved over his brother. 

Alpha turned to Jazz, who didn't dare look at him but he reached out and touched his shoulder. "When Prowl finally recovers, tell him to come see me. I will tell him what Ultra Magnus probably didn't say." He said softly to him. 

Jazz sniffed but looked at him. "Ultra Magnus did say that you knew who did it. We went there, looking for answers." He said shakily. 

Alpha slowly nodded back. "And I am deeply sorry I didn't tell him a long time ago. This is my doing, my mistake. But I let pride get in the way. And now my son is dead. And Prowl is hurt. I will make it up to him. I promise. But right now....." he was saying. 

Jazz nodded touching the older mech's hand with his own. "Right now, you need to grieve and comfort your family. I understand. But do tell Prowl when you can. He's been hunting for answers for a long time. Him and Barricade. They been lookin' for a long time." He said. 

Alpha blinked as if surprised. "Barricade? But he already......" he paused before looking grim. "I see." 

Jazz felt as if something was amiss there. He frowned, looking confused. "What?" He asked suspicion in his voice. 

Alpha just shook his head and waved it away. "Ah, never mind. Probably the ramblings of an old mech." He said with a tired sigh. 

"No. Wait. What about Barricade, Alpha?" Jazz asked with worry. 

Alpha stared at him for a good long moment before moving lose to him as if to tell him and him alone. "Jazz, Barricade already knew what happened to his creators. He was there when it happened. He saw what happened to them." He said quietly. 

Jazz felt as if his spark had stopped at those words, felt as if the world was collapsing on top of him. He felt as if... as if....

Jerking away from Alpha, Jazz quickly touched his Se so horn and made the call. "Enforcer Jazz to HQ! Some bot read?!" He s blurted out, startling the rest of the bots to looking at him. 

Magnus frowned before wiping his faceplates and moving forward. "Jazz, what is wrong? Why are you.....?" He was saying. 

Jazz just held up a hand to shush him as he listened hard for whoever was going to answer. 

"This is Enforcer HQ, Enforcer Blurr answering. Hey, Jazz, what's up?" 

"Blurr! Hurry and check out the Vigilante Killer case lists! There was a stake out on one of the victims! Oilslick! Who was assigned to watching him?!" He demanded. 

"Ah....hold on, Jazz. Let me go check." Blurr said before there was a whooshing sound, something Jazz was familiar with whrn Blurr was running somewhere. There was some rustling and clacking of data pads before the Yong mech hummed. "Okay, got it. The Enforcer in charge of watching Oilslick was........a mech named Hotshot. He was suppose to watch him." 

Jazz vented softly as he slowly relaxed. "Okay. Tha...." he was saying. 

"Oh! But it says here that he didn't report for duty. There is a memo here saying that he called in, stating that his carrier was sick and he went to take care of her. So the Enforcer....oh, well. He wasn't an Enforcer. The Hunter, Barricade volunteered to go watch Oilslick. So yeah. He was the one." Blurr stated. 

Jazz felt his spark stall again as his anxiety skyrocketed. He felt as if someone was playing a complete cruel joke on him now. "Slag......." 

"Jazz, what is going on?" Magnus asked frowning as he looked at his Enforcer with concern. 

Wide optic'd, Jazz looked at him with some fear. "We need to find Barricade. Now. I think.....I think he is the Vigilante Killer, Magnus." He said uneasily. 

Magnus and his family suddenly stiffened in alarm. Before the Commander stepped forward, looking serious. "Jazz, I know you don't like Barricade but that is a serious......" 

"Magnus, he was the one watching Oilslick when he went missin'." Jazz interupted him. "So why wasn' he watchin' Oilslick when he was killed? And that thing with Blot! When Blot was gonna kill Prowl an' Ratchet, he knew Barricade! He called 'im a traitor! Why? Unless.....he knew Barricade and he gave the Terrorcons some bot. Ratchet? What if he was the one who attacked Ratchet? Why was he the one to find that journal entry for the Dark Harvest? And remember what he said when he firs' came on, that The Vigilante Killer migh' have a motive against all of the victims? Why he chose them? Prowl an' his creators' murder, Magnus! They all were connected somehow! They all held a grudge against Halo! So why kill the mechs that had a connection to him? Unless.....it was to point Prowl in the right direction! What motive is better than that?! He wanted Prowl to figure it out!" 

"But why would he... ?" Magnus was asking before he suddenly cut off as if something hit him. His own vents caught and his optics widened. "And he wasn't happy when you and Prowl got back together. He was angry. Angry enough to probably stab Oilslick ' s deactivated frame. At the same time you and Prowl got back together, he killed Oilslick." 

"Magnus, Barricade also knew abou' the murders of his creators. He knew all this time. So why would he pretend he didn'?" Jazz asked. 

"What? What do you.....?!" Magnus was asking but it was Alpha touched his shoulder. 

"Magnus, Barricade was a mere sparkling just reaching his youngling age. When their creators were killed, it was his Creation Day." Alpha stated. 

Both Jazz and Magnus stared at him in alarm. "It wasn' Halo and Sephora's anniversary." The latter asked alarmed. 

Alpha shook his head. "No. It wasn't. They took him out to celebrate. Left Prowl with a sparkling sitter, with Yoketron, actually, because he was too young to be out so late in the orn. Barricade also went missing that fateful vorn. He was found with them. Locked up in a cage, having seen the whole thing. He suffered enough trauma that the medics who treated him had to lock the memories away until he was older. Old enough to unlock them on his own, supposing his eighteenth vorn." He said gravely. 

Jazz felt his spark sink. "Abou' the time that Prowl and Barricade could start interfacin'." He looked at Magnus, who was stiffened. "What if the memories came back when they were.....when they were interfacing for the first time? Might explain why Barricade got so rough. Maybe he.....maybe he was rememberin' what happened to his carrier and it kind of turned onto Prowl when he...." he was saying in dread.

Magnus just stared at Jazz before slowly looking at Alpha. "How do you know all of this, creator?" He asked worriedly. 

Alpha sighed before leaning closer. "Because it was my brother, your uncle who murdered Halo and Sephora in front of him. Megatronus Prime, who we call Fallen Prime." He said softly. 

Both Jazz and Magnus froze in horror and shock before they turned towards one another. 

"We need to find Barricade." They both said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> As much as I don't like Sentinel Prime, this was one of the hardest chapters I have ever written. Emotional pain like death for a family is not easy to write. So I must admit it, but I cried writing the pain of the Prime Family. 
> 
> As it is, the truth is slowly coming out. Next chapter is the chapter before the end of this story.


	22. The Vigilante Killer

It was pain he felt as he laid beneath his brother and first time lover. They had been fooling around and decided that.....it was time for thwir first interface. 

Hungry kisses were made, hands ran along his sides, up and down. His engine was revving as that glossa found every sensitive wire in his frame. 

"Ugh.......ju-st......erm...." he panted as he felt his whole frame heating up. He arched into the black and white chassis, his legs spreading so that his panel could press up into the other's. He slid back his valve panel, opening up for his lover. "Cade.......erm.....do it... ." He gasped as his brother nodded on a wire. 

His lover and brother moved back, his spike panel sliding aside and his long, thick spike slid out. He growled softly but stopped as soon as he saw the open valve. It made his engines roar but his optics flickered. 

Prowl saw it. He frowned, looking up at Barricade. "Barricade? Are you all right?" He had asked in concern. 

Barricade blinked and looked back down at Prowl before smirking and nodding. "Yeah. Just.... just getting revved up. You look so hot right now, Prowlers. I want you so badly." He growled now pressing his hips down until his spike was at the entrance. 

Prowl stiffened as he felt Barricade pressing into him. "Ba-Barricade, wait. You need to......wait, wait....remember what the manual said. You need to prepare me first......!" He was saying now somewhat panicking as he felt the spike pressing in, stretching only the semi ready valve. 

It was hurting! 

Barricade growled as he kept pushing in the somewhat dried valve, feeling his spike being squeezed. He just growled, his optics flickering. 

"Barricade! Stop! No!" Prowl cried now reaching up to shove his brother. 

But Barricade seized his hands by the wrists and he slammed them down on the berth, growling at him. He looked dazed as he held them painfully tight before thrusting his hips down hard until he snapped the cold seal and slid into place. 

Prowl screamed as he felt his valve nearly split from the unprepared intrusion. It burned so bad. It wasn't suppose to be like this. He thrashed and writhed, trying to break free from Barricade ' s grip. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Cade, stop! Stop! It hurts! Stop please!" He cried, ener-tears now spilling from the pain. 

But Barricade growled as he pulled sharply out and then slammed back in, his voice gargle in pleasure......but....in an insane way. He began thrusting hard and fast even as his brother and first time lover screamed and cried in pain. 

Prowl felt his frame seize as he found himself in so much pain. He could feel the energon lines in his valve burst and he knew he was leaking. He knew it wasn't suppose to be like this! It was suppose to feel good! Not hurt so much. 

"Ca-Cade! St-stop! Pl-pl-please!" 

But Barricade growled, ignoring him, his head thrown back as he kept thrusting in his own ecstacy. He snarled slamming harder and faster into Prowl. "Oh......you fragging whore!" He had snarled almost lost in himself. 

Prowl threw his head back and keener in pain as he felt Barricade slam harder and harder into his valve. His optics shut off and he cried in pain. His back arched and he felt the painful overload coming. It was unwelcomed, unpleasured. 

"Barricade! Stop! Please!" He begged, crying loudly. 

But Barricade never did as he tightened his grip on Prowl's wrists, almost crushing them. He just kept thrusting harder, faster, piston in into Prowl, ignoring his cries and screams. 

And then Prowl jerked out of his recharge as he heard himself scream from the pain filled overload. He let out a cry as he opened his optics and then felt a hand pressing him down to keep him from moving g again. 

Jerking to look up, Prowl felt fear swell inside of him at the sight of Barricade in the semi darkened room of Ratchet's facility. He jerked, trying g to move but then stopped short when he heard a rattle as he tried to reach up to push his brother away. 

But there was a clunk. 

Surprised, Prowl looked up at where his arms were raised above his helm and felt dread wash over him as he saw that he was shackled down to the head oard of the berth. 

"You were having a memory purge of what I did, weren't you?" Barricade spoke softly as he stood over Prowl. 

Prowl looked fearfully up at Barricade, feeling his entire frame trembling at the sight of him. He looked down and found that his legs were spread and cuffed to the berth. It was like... 

"Ba-Barricade......why am I.....? What are you doing?" Prowl asked uneasily as he looked fearfully at his brother. 

Barricade just stared at him for a long moment then looked at Prowl's dented and warped valve cover, where Ultra Magnus had ripped it open so he could rape him. He slowly reached over and caressed it with his claw tips,a king Prowl tense. 

"Ba-Barricade......please.....don't....." Prowl whispered now in great fear, his voice trembling. 

The bounty hunter shook his head as he softly caressed Prowl's cover, almost soothingly. "Not gonna. Not again. Not without your consent. I was thinking about it but... I won't. I refuse to do that to you again, Prowl." He spike softly before slowly pulling his hand away and looking at him with surprisingly soft optics. "I'm sorry, Prowl. I am so sorry." 

Prowl slowly relaxed not that he knew that Barricade wasn't going to force himself onto him. He just frowned. "Barricade, where is Ratchet? And the twins? I am in Ratchet's facility, am I not? Why am I......?" He was asking. 

Barricade slowly looked to meet Prowl's optics as he slowly sat back down next to him in the chair. "I gave them bad High Grade. They are in the other room, sedated. I wanted to talk to you alone so I drugged them." He admitted. 

And Prowl stiffened again, looking shocked at him. "Wh-what? Why did you.....?" He was asking. 

"Sentinel was looking at me when he died, Prowl. He was trying to warn you about me." Barricade interupted, his voice soft. 

Prowl froze in alarm. 

Barricade lowered his head and shuttered his optics off. "Prowl......I was trying to tell you about Halo and Sephora's murder. I wanted you to figure it out. So I laid down the clues for you." He said softly. He opened his optics and looked right into Prowl's optics, who was looking terrified now. "I wanted you to know what those fragger wouldn't tell you!" He growled. 

"Barricade......" Prowl spoke, his voice trembling in growing horror. "What did you do?" 

Barricade slowly stood and stepped back, his doorwings raising on his back. "I killed them in the same fashion as our creators died, Prowl. To let you know what He did to them. What they did to him." He growled as he stepped further back. 

Prowl stared in horror as it slowly dawned on him. "You..... you are the Vigilante Killer." He said slowly. 

And slowly, Barricade nodded, his optics lowering as did his doorwings. "I am. I killed the bots who helped Megatronus Prime murder our creators. Dead End helped snatched them and me, Prowl. Roadkill, the Hyperbyte dealer helped track us down. The Sparkling molestor, Octane... ... he is the one who snatched me from our creators and made them chase him down a dark alley. Where Oilslick was waiting to drug them. And Dai Atlas to beat them." 

Prowl stared in horror at his brother, not believing what was he was saying. He felt the cold hard dread filling him. "You saw it all." He vented softly in horror. 

Barricade looked down but nodded. "I did. I didn't remember it until our first interface, Prowl. When I was taking you so rough.....it was because I remembered what Octane did to carrier. And......Halo and.....me. I never let you take my seal, Prowl. Because it wasn't even there." He spike softly. 

"Barricade......" Prowl said softly, shakily, horrified. "What.....happened?" 

Barricade slowly looked at him, his red optics darkening until they were like angry fire balls in his helm. "They ambushed us, Prowl. You were with Yoketron. It was my Creation Day, not our creators' anniversary. We were celebrating me. You were too young to be out late. So you were at home with Yoketron watching you. I was taken first with creator and carrier screaming at them. Angry at what Dai Atlas did. At what Octane was doing to me. 

And Megatronus Prime, Fallen Prime, Alpha Prime ' s brother was watching, amused by Halo and Sephora's pain and anger. He just watched as we were all raped over again by them. Dai Atlas never touched us unless it was to beat us. We were not worthy of his spike, he had said. Blot killed Sephora first, splitting her open and cutting her into pieces for the sake of Unicron. He killed Halo next, making him suffer as he was forced to watch me being used by Octane and Dead End again." Barricade explained. 

Prowl was shaking now, ener-tears spilling down his face as he was forced to listen. It hurt his spark to hear this. It hurt so bad. 

Barricade ' s own red optics were filling up and he was shaking from pain, sadness and mostly anger. "It was all about revenge, Prowl. I killed each of them for what they did to me. To our creators. And I was also trying to tell you that it was all FALLEN Prime ' s instruction and suggestions. He was a sick fragger, Prowl. He got off watching pain and he did worship the Dark God as Blot had. He swore he was the anti-savior, the descent of Unicron. He was insane. I went to Darkhelm with you, not only to get answers but to be sure he was actually there. So I could find his fragging aft and go kill him. I intend to do it. I will kill him for what he has done." He swore angrily. 

Prowl was shaking, looking at Barricade with pain and fear. There was a hint of insanity in his brother's optics but.....also......he understood it now. "Barricade......" he whispered softly. 

"I cuffed ya to tell you the truth before I begin my suicide run back into Darkhelm. To go kill Fallen. I can't let you stop me. Prowl, this is for you. For Halo and Sephora. I came to say goodbye. And that I love you. I never did stop loving you." Barricade said softly, his optics softer than ever. 

Prowl trembled, feeling his spark aching. "Barricade.....you...." he was saying, painfully. 

Barricade slowly turned away, his head bowing. "I still love you, Prowl. But Jazz is good for you. He better take good care of you. If he doesn't, I will come back from the Well of All Sparks and beat his aft. I give you both my blessing." He said slowly starting to walk away. 

"Barricade! Wait!" Prowl begged, feeling as if his spark was about to sputter out if Barricade left. 

Surprisingly, Barricade halted from leaving the room, his back still to him. 

Prowl stared for a good moment. He felt as if Barricade left, it was going to shatter him. He knew he should be afraid of Barricade, should have him a rested for his crimes, even though it was some twisted agenda of justice. 

He knew he shouldn't do this. 

"Barricade.......spike me." 

Barricade whirled around, looking surprised, his doorwings hitched up in alarm. He did look shocked by Prowl's words. "What?" He gasped softly. 

Prowl stared at him, trembling. He knew he shouldn't do this at all. But.... his spark was going out to this. He knew this might be betraying Jazz in some way. But he felt like he needed this. He felt as if this would not only stall Barricade from leaving, but this could erase the bad memory purges he wanted to be rid of for good. "Cade.....spike me again. Make the memory purges go away. Replace them with love instead." He said ventlessly, his core starting to warm up as he forced them to. 

Barricade stared at him for a klick before he growled and moved forward swiftly, his optics darkening with desire as he walked right up to Prowl's side. He was up on the berth and straddling Prowl ummediately, his interface systems heating up. 

Without another klick to waste, Barricade bent down and swooped in, capturing his brother's mouth with a heated kissed, his glossa dipping into his mouth when he gasped from the sudden feriousness of the kiss. 

Glossa intertwining and now fighting for dominence, Prowl and Barricade pressed into one another, their interface covers rubbing against one another's, heating them both up. 

Prowl gasped in heat as he broke the kiss and tilted his head back so that Barricade could get to his neck, kissing it, licking it fiercely. He was so hot now as he felt his brother nibble and bite his neck joints. It sent a thrill down through him. "Oh.......huh......Ca-Cade....." he whispered heatedly. 

Barricade growled as he rutted slowly against Prowl's thighs, rubbing their covers together again, but slowly so not to hurt his damaged cover. He felt his spike pressuring quickly and it was enough to slid the cover back and poke at Prowl's still closed cover. 

Heatedly, Barricade pulled back, his hands running aling Prowl's frame, making him hiss and arch into his touch. "Prowl......tell me to stop if you want me to stop. And I will this time." He growled softly. 

Lloking dazed ly up at him, Prowl slowly nodded as he forced open his valve cover. "Take me." He whispered his voice quivering from heat and anxiety. 

Slowly Barricade shook his head as he slowly pulled back, moving down to his cuffed ankles until he was hovering over Prowl's valve. He bent down, looking devilish. "Not this time, Prowl. This time," he paused now bending close to the open valve. "I'm gonna prepare you." He then kissed Prowl's valve cover and slowly slid his glossa inside. 

Prowl gasped sharply, his hips jerking up into Barricade ' s mouth as he felt him slowly inserting his hot glossa and began thrusting softly, wetting him even more. The pleasure that he felt from such a kiss had Prowl flood g his valve and making him moan as he arched into that hot mouth. 

"Oh......oh......Barricade....." Prowl panted his optics shuttering off. 

Barricade continued to kiss and lock Prowl's valve tunnel while running his hands up and down his thighs, heating him up even more. He felt the charge coming. He k EW Prowl was reaching overload and quickly. 

And when it finally hit, soaking his valve, Barricade pulled sharply back and moved to cover his brother, who was gasping and panting into him. He felt Prowl widen his legs to accommodate him, bringing them around his waist. 

"Gonna go in now, Prowl. Tell me to stop......" Barricade growled as he reached down and wrapped his hand around his thick spike, giving it a few pumps before slowly a putting against the hot, soaking entrance. 

Prowl gasped softly but rose his hips to push that tip into him. "Barricade.......now......please......" he cried softly. 

Barricade growled before slowly pushing in, his hands now on Prowl's waist as he slowly sank into the depts. He groaned and hissed as he was suddenly wrapped in that tight heat. 

"Argh!" Prowl cried as he felt the stiff, wide appear dage slowly entering. He grew stiff, feeling fear rising. But to his surprise, Barricade stopped in the middle of entering. 

"Tell me to stop, Prowl." Barricade whispered. 

For a klick, Prowl didn't say anything as he laid there before raising his hips so that Barricade would sink further in. "Go." He whispered huskily. 

Barricade slowly grinned before rolling his hips and sinking firmly into Prowl until he could no longer move deeper. He waited for a klick as Prowl adjusted to his size. He was a little bit bigger than Jazz but smaller than Ultra Magnus. But still, he was snug tight inside his valve. 

They waited before Prowl shakily nodded for Barricade to begin. 

Giving a nod of his own, Barricade pulled back his hips until he was nearly out of Prowl before slowly pushing back in, sending erotic shocks through him, making the Enforcer gasp and cry in ecstacy as he arched his hips to Barricade's. 

"Oh.....oh....." 

Barricade growled as he burned from heat as he began a slow, steady beat of thrusting in and out of Prowl, who gasped and writhed. 

It felt so good, so much better than their first time. And this time, Barricade was being careful.

Prowl gasped as erotic sensations ran through him as Barricade slowly thrust into him. He was running hot. And it felt so good. "Fa-faster, Cade. Harder......." he panted arching into the thrusts. 

Barricade paused in mid thrust before growling and doing what he was told. He pulled back and then slammed back in hard and fast. 

Prowl cried out, his back arched and his hips snapping up. He keener in pleasure as he felt Barricade now begin to thrust wildly into him. His overload was coming fast. And he could only cry in ecstacy. 

Growling Barricade jack hammered into Prowl, his spike stabbing deep inside of him. It hit nodes that sent erotic spikes of pleasure through his brother. They both cried out in unison, in hot pleasure. 

And then Prowl made out a sound in the far front of the Ratchet's facility. 

He knew who it was. 

"BARRICADE! STOP! IT HURTS! NO! STOP!" Prowl shouted as if in pain. 

Barricade stalled to a startled halt now looking down at him in shock. He was stunned at Prowl's sudden pain. He looked shocked that things would change like that. He knew he wasn't hurting him. "Pr-Prowl?" He murmured still. 

Suddenly the door burst open, making Barricade and Prowl jump before whirling to see who it was and to only one's shock, Magnus Prime, Jazz, Lockdown, Ironhide and Hound were there, with other Enforcers filling up the facility. 

For a moment, all of them looked shocked at the sight before them. 

"Ja-Jazz!" Prowl cried as if in pain, now thrashing against Barricade, who looked down at him stunned and betrayed. 

Jazz snarled and charged forward, rushing across the room to seize Barricade and throw him off of Prowl. "YOU SON OF A GLITCH!" He snarled as he stood between his lover and the bounty hunter, who crashed into a wall. 

Immediately, Barricade was seized and roughly yanked to his peds by Ironhide as he began to cuff him. 

Prowl sobbed and thrashed against his bonds as he turned a pained, hated glare onto his brother. "Barricade! I will see you go to Darkhelm Prison for this! You fragger!" He snarled in pain but.....there was a glint in his optics. 

Barricade froze with confusion, pain and anger before it slowly melted away as a look of understanding hit him. He stared at Prowl for a good klick before he slowly smirked almost evilly. 

He picked it up right away. 

Smirking nastily, Barricade just chuckled as he thrashed against the bonds that Ironhide placed on him. "Oh, come on, Prowl. You know you liked that. Feeling the fear and pain again. You are such a sadistic mech for pain. And to listen to me admit that I am The Vigilante Killer while I pounded into you.......ha!" he growled sadistically. 

Prowl just shuddered, glaring at him, ener-tears in his blue optics as he thrashed against the cuffs, which Jazz and Magnus both hurried over to free him. 

And as soon as he was freed, he threw himself into Jazz's arms and clutching onto him and sobbing. But even as he clutched onto Jazz, he opened one optic and sent Barricade a small, meek smile and pinged his internal communications. 

'Make him pay for what he did to you and our creators. If the High Council wouldn't do what needed to be done, you need to, Barricade.' He sent to him. 'He is evil.' 

Barricade smirked at him even as Ironhide started dragging him out. 'I know. I know Fallen is evil. He must not ever leave that prison alive, Prowl. Even if I fail to offline him, do not ever let him leave alive. He planned on doing more to other innocents than he did to our creators. It was why Alpha Prime had that file sealed to hide him. So that no one would know about him or get any ideas. It wasn't just embarrassment of what his brother did. It was if any one else knew what Fallen did, they would do the same thing he did. It was about protecting his family and the world of Cybertron.' Barricade sent back as he was being dragged away. 

'I understand now, Barricade. I forgive you.' Prowl sent in return. 

'You tell Jazz the truth of why you accused me of raping you just now, Prowl. He has a right to know about your sadistic side. Even if you are a really good bot, you still have it.' Barricade said fondly and lovingly to Prowl. There was such softness in his voice. 'No more secrets. And I want you to bond with him. Got that?' 

Prowl secretly smiled and pinged Barricade with a little love for his brother. 'Goodbye, Cade. I love you.' He sent. 

'Love you too. But you love Jazz more and you take care of him.' Barrick replied before he cut off the silent transmission. 

Prowl sighed still clutching onto Jazz, who had suddenly stiffened against him before making an amused sound as he turned his head into Prowl's audio. 

"Got any idea why Barricade just sent me a ping about takin' care of ya? He threatened me just now that I had to bond with ya and take care of ya and our sparkling." He whispered softly. 

Prowl stiffened against Jazz before he smiled and shook his head. "No. I don't." He whispered back. 

"Liar." Jazz whispered but lovingly. "He wasn' raping ya, was he?" 

Slowly, Prowl shook his head as he felt guilt strike through him and he clutched onto Jazz tighter, regretfully. "I'm sorry." He murmured so softly. 

Jazz just shook his head before he slowly pulled away and looked into his optics. He even slid back his visor so to look into them with his own. "Don' be. I get it. Ya needed Barricade one last time. Ta make those bad memories go away. To replace them with something else with him. And ya needed him to be arrested. Didn' ya?" He asked so quietly even while Magnus was barking out orders and the Enforcers were rushing around. 

Prowl managed a weak, guilty smile. "Do you hate me? For what I just did?" He whispered. 

Jazz smiled as he reached up and gently caressed his lover's face. "Never. I get it. There's a reason why Fallen wasn't executed. We need to find out why. The High Council should have made that decision but didn'. And ya and Barricade deserve to have some justice for what they failed to do. Cade can kill Fallen while we find out why." He whispered. 

Slowly, growing serious, Prowl nodded in agreement. There was answers they needed and he had a feeling something worse was about to come. He had that feeling deep in his spark. 

Something worse was going to happen and he knew that they needed to be ready for it. 

And then Prowl froze as something else hit him. He pulled away from Jazz, looking g startled. "Wait. Did you just.....? Did Barricade say sparkling? What sparkling?" He asked flabbergasted. 

Jazz stiffened in his own alarm as he realized it, himself. 

What sparkling, indeed?


	23. Epilogue

"And there we are. Yup. It looks like you did go and get yourself sparked. I can see the new coding in your gestation chamber. It is still rather early but the coding is there and it will start to build itself until it is an actual sparkling." Ratchet said as he pressed the scanner against his patient's middle where the gestation chamber was hidden behind. "Congrats, Prowl and Jazz. I think you will be fine creators to this new sparkling." 

Both Jazz and Prowl stared but slowly, the Praxian touched his middle where his new sparkling was building. He was sparked. Somehow, his gestation chamber had been pierced. And now.....he was carrying. And it worried him. 

"Is.....is there a possibility that.....that the sparkling was sired by Ultra Magnus or Barricade?" Prowl asked his voice full of fear. 

Jazz looked worriedly at him as he held his lover's hand. He surely hoped not. 

But Ratchet scoffed now waving away the fear. "No. I highly doubt it. Ultra Magnus merely penetrating you, Prowl. You don't really get sparked up when he didn't really do anything. He didn't even spill lubricant into you before he was killed. And as for Barricade, I highly doubt it. You interfaced just last orn. It is more than likely Jazz's spatkling, Prowl." He told them. 

"But.....but how.....how do you know? How did he know?" Prowl asked still quite shocked from the revelation. 

Ratchet snorted as he set down his scanner before folding his hands together. "Okay. Let me explain this slowly. When a mech or femme gets sparked, the gestation chamber seals up. It forms a protective barrier around itself, to keep the coding inside protected. Even if you were to interface with others, the chamber won't open up for any bot but the sire of the sparkling. It's the coding of the sparkling." He explained. "And Barricade probably knows about the sparkling g because he tried to penetrating the chamber but felt the seal instead. The sire is Jazz, Prowl. There is no doubt about that." 

Prowl just slowly shook his head, looking dazed before looking up at Jazz. He felt......he didn't know what he felt. Worried, fear, anxiety but....there was a spark of happiness there. 

He was going to have a sparkling. With Jazz. But did he even........?

 

As if Jazz had guessed what he was thinking, he smiled brightly before swooping down to wrap his arms around Prowl. "Prowlers, we gonna have a bitlit! We gonna be creators!" He said happily before gasping and pulling back. "Were gonna be creators! Oh, mech! What is that gonna mean for our careers! We can go finghtin'........" he was saying. 

Prowl grimaced as the thought hit him too. He was carrying. So did that mean his life as an Enforcer was over?

"Ah, frag it. We will work around it." Jazz said now laid back again and smiling at Prowl. He then touched his lover's face when he looked worried. "But it also means I gotta do righ' by you." He said softly. 

Prowl frowned somewhat confused before his vents caught in his chassis when he watched Jazz kneel in front of him. 

"Prowl, I love ya. So very much. I have always loved ya from the moment I saw ya. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I will protect you until my spark gives out. And even more than that. I'm not asking just cause we are having a sparkling together. I am askin' I love ya more than anythin'. I want to be with you as two and as one. Would you do me the honor of becoming my sparkmate, my Bonded?" Jazz asked in the most sincerest voice he ever made. 

Ener-tears filled Prowl's optics and his spark swelled as he smiled at him. He had never felt so happy in his life. Until now. 

Reaching over, Prowl grabbed Jazz's hands and pulled him up and close to him until he leaned his chevron against his lover's. "Yes. I will." He whispered before kissing him. 

Jazz grinned in between their kiss and then pulled Prowl into a hug. "Next time 'round, though. I get to carry." He said and Prowl laughed, right along with a smiling Ratchet. 

 

A few orns later, Prowl was released from Ratchet's medical care and he did what was asked. He went to see Alpha Prime. He needed to know the full story of what happened to his creators. 

It was after Sentinel ' s funeral, which had been very nice. It had been a beautiful day for it, even though it was still full of sadness and grief. Prowl had almost postponed this talk with Alpha, so that he could grieve with his family but Alpha wouldn't hear of it. 

He knew it was the right time for Prowl to know the truth. 

"Congratulations on your carrying, Prowl. I am so happy for you and Jazz." Alpha said softly as they both walked in the gardens outside the mansion. 

Jazz was hanging out with the others, having delivered the news of their sparkling to them and that she'd so much more happiness to the family. They were all very happy for the couple. And they swore when the time came, they would all help out with the Bonding Ceramony for Prowl and Jazz now that they were engaged. 

"Your creator, Halo was a very good mech. He was very much like you, Prowl. He was strong willed, determined, brave, loving. You are a mirror image of him. In every way." Alpha told him. 

Prowl held up his newly repaired doorwings high with pride but remained neutral. "What happened, Alpha? Why did Fallen kill him and my carrier?" He asked seriously. 

Alpha sighed softly as he folded his hands behind his back. "My brother was never well adapted in the society. He was......so dark tempered. He was never popular with others. We were never close. He was very antisocial and he seemed to have been created that way." He stated. "It worried my creators of the way he was. But they were just as any creators were with their sparklings. They loved him too much. Though there is no such thing as loving too much. 

Megatronus learned of the legend of Unicron and was immediately hooked on it. He believed him to be the reincarnation of Unicron. Perhaps he was right by the way he acted. He was mirthless, cruel. So the murder of your creators comes as no surprise, I'm afraid." Alpha said sadly. 

Prowl lowered his doorwings again. "But why did he murder them? What did they ever do to him?" He asked. 

"Honestly, I don't know, Prowl. Halo came across something that Megatronus was planning. I believe it was an unspeakable evil. He had confronted him before, but I never really learned of what it was. But whatever it had been, it angered Megatronus. I believe.....it might have been an act of war all across Cybertron. But I am unsure. And I do not think we will ever find out." 

Prowl merely frowned as he took it all in. He didn't like this at all. "So he murdered my creators, had my brother raped numerous times for something but we don't know the reason." He said. 

"Unfortunately. The things that he did to your family, pray to Primus that it never happens again. Pray that he never gets out." Alpha said now turning towards him. 

Prowl looked back. "So you wouldn't mind him offlining?" He asked carefully. 

Alpha smiled softly but shook his head. "It would be best. And believe me, it is not an easy task. So whatever you and Barricade are planning, tread carefully. If you do manage to offline him, it might as well be best. But do not endangers yourselves so lightly." 

"So.....you know?" Prowl asked quietly. 

"It wasn't hard to figure out, Prowl. You say Barricade's name with love not the hate that you used to." Alpha said smiling. "I suggest you tell him to be very careful, Prowl. I do not wish you lose your brother as I have never had mine." 

Prowl nodded slowly. "I will ask him to be careful then." He stated. 

Alpha nodded before looking to the sky. "Prowl, I fear for our world. I sense a change in the winds. Something is coming. Something evil. And we all must be prepared for it." He said softly. 

Prowl looked up towards the sky as Alpha had. He agreed. He felt it too. He just hoped that they would be prepared for it. 

 

The doors clanged loudly as he was lead into the prison block and he ignored all of the shouts and screams at him. He recognized few of those he had sent here, himself. But he feared them not. 

Barricade just smirked to himself as he was lead to his new cell where he might be spending the rest of his life in. He had a plan though. He would find a way down into the darkest depts of Darkhelm, to Megatronus Prime, where he would kill him and bring justice to his creators' murder. 

Of course, pausing in front of one cell, Barricade sneered at the mech inside. 

"So.....you were caught. You have failed then." 

Barricade remained sneering at Shockwave as he sat in his cell. He shook his head still smirking at the one optic mech. "No. I succeeded with what I set out to do. I'm here, right where I want to be." He said darkly. 

Shockwave stared at him before scowling. "Ah, I see. You plan on getting to him then. I must say, you are a fool for dreaming so darkly. You will fail to get to him. And even as you try, I will stop you. I cannot allow you to do what you plan." He stated. 

Barricade just smirked at the one optic, leaning in towards him. "Am I dreaming darkly or darkly dreaming? I will kill him and if you get in my way, I will kill you. And then I will escape from this prison and kill the one who thought I would hurt my brother. Mark my words, Shockwave. You, The Fallen and Megatron will die if you try and hurt this world and my world. I will protect Prowl with every last vent in my pumps." He growled viciously. 

"You are a fool." Shockwave said dismissively now turning away. 

Barricade just grinned wickedly. "No. I'm darkly dreaming. And even dark dreams can come true. As long as I work for it. And you lot will not touch my Light." He growled before he was pushed on to go to his cell. 

"Darkly dreaming, in deed." Was all Shockwave had to say at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: 
> 
> And thus, we come to end of this story but to begin a new one. I will have a new story up soon. I have many things planned for the future of our favorite Enforcers. But for now, I hope you enjoyed Darkly Dreaming. And for one who did ask me once, yes. This was based on the tv show, Dexter. The next story......we shall see. 
> 
> Until next time......peace! 
> 
> Oh, and, uh, feel free to check out my other stories. They don't get enough love from readers. They're not Transformers but I think they are not too bad. Either way, enjoy.


End file.
